Fate's Decree
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: What happens when two people make very different wishes on the Shikon jewel at the same time? Can Kagome's friends accept the changes wrought by such conflict? How will a certain ice lord handle such a change in his brother's Miko? All that is true for certain is the kami have a way of ensuring things happen the way they wish. Always.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha in any way shape or form and make no profit from this story. I am only doing this once, to cover the whole story, the plot is my own, other than that I own nada. Flames will be ignored, any other comments are welcomed, encouraged even. I don't know how long this story will be, it just popped into my head and wouldn't really go away.**

... FD...

Kagome looked around the clearing she found herself in, her memories fuzzy at best as she attempted to remember what had happened. They had been fighting Naraku, she remembered that much at least.

Shaking her head she rose on unsteady feet, her head throbbing. Of course she would be having a migraine when she had no medicine for it. The lights were too bright, the birds too loud. She let her gaze wander over the plants near her, hoping for either some sign of what had happened, her friends, or hopefully something to aid with her pain. She wound up with nothing, but a familiar scent prickled at her nose as the breeze picked up, helping her perk up. If there was a hot spring nearby, maybe she would be able to find her friends.

At least, that was her hope. With a hopeful spring in her step, she followed the scent on the breeze, making a noise of excitement when she spotted the steaming water. At last! Something was going right!

She pushed away her concern for her friends, aware she had to take care of herself before she could worry about them. She shed her clothing and washed it, before hanging her school uniform over a low hanging branch to dry while she soaked. A soft moan escaped her as the hot water lapped around her, the heat giving her pale flesh a rosy color.

She closed her eyes as she settled on a rock, her hair floating gently around her with the currents as she absorbed herself into the serenity of her surroundings. Only then did she try once more to remember what all had happened.

The jewel had been completed, she remembered the burst of light that had happened when that happened. She and Naraku had both been after the completed jewel, each reaching for it... then what?

She groaned, her hands going to her head as she opened her eyes and stilled, her serenity sudden gone. There were pale pink and sapphire blue stripes swirling around her wrists, standing starkly out against pale milky white flesh. She pulled her hands away from her temples and noticed dainty claws at the end of each of her finger tips. Only then did she realize the long locks floating so peacefully around her were not raven black as she remembered her hair being but a pristine silvery white, reminiscent of a certain pair of dog demons she knew.

She stared down at her reflection, a startled noise escaping her as she stared at a face that seemed so familiar and yet completely foreign to her. Numbly she traced clawed fingers over twin stripes on her cheeks, her surprised gasp revealing petite fangs. Pale pink stripes rested on her eyelids like eye shadow and on her brow was a pale pink star with a deep blue tear drop in the most shocking change though, was her eyes, one a deep emerald, the other honey golden.

She stared at her reflection for a long while, until the light began to fade. It was that that shook her from her shock, looking around, realizing she needed to get dressed and figure out what was going on. Her clothes were dry and she dressed hurriedly, deciding to put her sharpened senses to use as she sniffed the breeze, hoping for something, anything to give her a clue where her friends were.

She was surprised she could still feel her holy powers surging through her veins, seeming to dance with the strange demonic energy. Aware of how her reiki felt, she attempted to get a feel for the youki that now filled her alongside her holy powers, wanting to understand how she could wield both and not be constantly burning or writhing in pain.

She needed answers, she needed her friends, and above all, she needed her kit. Poor Shippo had to be insane with worry by now. She refused to consider him anything but whole and alive. Kirara would have ensured he made it out of the battle safely, she just knew it. She let out a low growl of success when she finally picked up a scent, hoping it was one of her friends as she followed it. Deciding to put her new body to the test she raced forward to find the source of the scent, hoping it was a friend and not foe.

...FD...

 **There it is, short but only meant to be a teaser. Who do you think it is? Yes, it is a cliff hanger, but no sense in putting everything out at once right? so who is it? Inuyasha or one of her friends? Kikyo? Maybe Sesshomaru, or perhaps it is someone more nefarious? Stay tuned to find out. Hitting that lovely R &R might give you answers sooner. Ja Ne and happy memorial day to all!**


	2. Answers

**Welcome back, beloved readers! Once I got started I couldn't stop haha. Hope you guys enjoy my surprises. I will attempt to make this chapter much longer and answer some questions, posing many more and set up some of the relationships to come. Enjoy. :)**

...FD...

Kagome froze when she broke through the trees, eyes wide in shock as she realized where she was and whose scent she followed. " Koga?!" she questioned incredulously.

The wolf prince turned his gaze on the strange demoness that called him by name. Crystal blue eyes widened in shock as he finally took in the changes of the woman in front of him, unable to believe it but that strange garb left no doubt in his mind. " Kagome?! Where have you been?! Muttface has been all over looking for you!" he cried, rushing to her and embracing her tightly.

He had long since accepted she would never be his. He had finally accepted Ayame's suit and their first litter was due any day now.

Kagome tensed, her relief at finding a friendly face washed away with dread at his words," He's been looking for me? How long have I been missing?" she asked looking more closely at the plant life surrounding her. That couldn't be right, spring had only just started when they went to seek out Naraku for the final battle and yet, these plants looked near harvesting.

That would mean she was missing almost half a year.

The very thought left her feeling panicked.

Koga rubbed the back of his neck," Nobody has seen you in months. Muttface and the little fox were all but begging me to help them find you, but I can't leave Ayame very long as she is currently." he explained releasing her," Now care to explain why my woman is now a snow wolf?" he asked playfully, the claim empty of all possession.

Kagome flushed looking away before she shook her head, swatting at the wolf's arm," You just said you're with Ayame, you shouldn't make such jokes Koga. Now, what's wrong with her? Is it anything I can help with?" she asked, latching onto the hope of being able to help these friends of hers.

Koga flushed, rubbing his neck a little as he chuckled," Well, our cubs will arrive soon, the first ones since Naraku killed so many of my pack. We could use a healer if you're offering Kags. Ginta and Hakkaku missed you too." he said, relieved he would not have to venture further to find a midwife since in his opinion he had found the best healer in the land.

He had many questions he wanted to ask her, but he sensed it was not the time for it, instead deciding to offer her food and seeking her aid and they could go from there.

He led her back to his den, glancing to her clothes," You know, you really should get rid of those and wear some proper clothing." he said with a sigh, making her smile.

"I suppose you are not wrong, I just, don't want to let go of my roots I suppose," she answered in a bemused tone. She followed him, wondering if she would even be able to return to her home as she was.

She was not prepared for the guarded greeting she got at first, used to Koga's pack welcoming her like one of their own.

Only once Koga explained it was the same Kagome they had always known, just a little different. When the wolves sniffed at her, they caught her personal scent under the new changes, and they all seemed to relax, Ginta and Hakkaku hugging her tightly with cries of " Sister!"

Just as everything began to calm down a very pregnant Ayame made her appearance. "Kagome sama?! Is it really you?!" she questioned with sincere happiness in her words, not holding a grudge against the woman who never returned her mate's prior affections. " But how? You were human before you disappeared!" she said once she had finished hugging the woman, one hand resting on her swollen stomach, the other around Kagome's shoulders as she guided the woman into the cave system that was their den, calling for elk and boar for both of them. Koga trailed indulgently behind his mate." Did you wish to become a demon?" she asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head in answer," I don't know how I ended up like this. I don't remember anything other than racing Naraku for the jewel. I wished with everything in me that the jewel would simply disappear. Then, nothing until I woke up a few hours ago not too far from here." she explained, helping the pregnant demoness into a comfortable pallet of furs before she sat down herself. "Did everyone make it out of the final fight? What about Naraku? What became of him?" she questioned, beseeching the couple for answers.

Koga smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall of the cave," Everyone made it out, you were the only one not accounted for. Well, you and that bastard. No one has seen anything of the damned spider half breed or you, a lot of us feared you died with him but you're here so that will make Inutrasha shut up his whimpering at least. I heard even the ice prick brother of his joined in the search for you." he elaborated.

His words made Kagome feel a little guilty, even if realistically she could have done nothing to change it. Kagome still bristled at the man's nickname for her friend but sighed shaking her head," Will you ever grow up and stop picking on him?" she asked, earning a giggle from Ayame.

" Probably not. It is part of his charm." his mate answered, making even Kagome giggle with her. The red headed wolf winced at a particularly strong kick from her pups suddenly, her hand going over her swollen abdomen," I think they like your laughter Kagome." she said with a half smile as Ginta made his way into their room, carrying two cleaned carcasses, one of each beasts Ayame had requested.

That drew the Miko's mismatched eyes to her, concern furrowing her brows," Shift your furs so I can see your belly, I want to see something if you don't mind." Kagome requested.

Ayame had little problem complying with the request.

Kagome would have called forth her reiki to check their health but remembered at the last minute these were not her typical human patients. Instead, she focused on the hotter power that flowed in her veins, finding it responded similarly to her holy powers, with a great measure of relief. She pressed her palm against the wolf's stomach and channeled her youki through her palm, into the soon-to-be mother's flesh, simply evaluating the cubs and their mother, shocked at the detail she was getting from the act when before she had not been able to get half as much with only her reiki. " All three little ones are healthy and strong, but you should eat some more vegetables and cream from cows or yaks. You can trade with humans to get some if there are none around here," she said as she realized the woman was missing out on nutrients people from her time took for granted because of the easy convenience and availability.

Koga looked a bit skeptical but nodded his head to Ginta," You heard her get someone on it. There's a human village not too far from here, see if they have any of it," he ordered, the silvery blue haired man nodding his obedience as he took off to put out the orders of his alpha.

Koga watched Kagome and his mate a small smile in place as he moved to his woman, placing a kiss on her forehead," You should rest. I'll talk to Kagome about the rest of it." he promised, making Ayame nod and smile contentedly. He used his claws to cut her favored sections from each of the animals, offering them to his mate before he rose, lifting the rest easily and beckoning Kagome to follow him once more, with a jerk of his head.

She rose once she draped a fur over the pregnant wolf and followed, stopping only to offer a bow. " If anything at all happens, just call me. As long as you don't mind I will stay until your little ones are born to make sure you all recover well before I head off to find the others." she offered.

Ayame nodded her agreement, her green eyes sparkling with hints of mischief," You'd better stick around. Now go catch up with Koga before you end up lost again," she teased light hearted, earning a smile from Kagome as she obeyed.

Koga glanced back to see the now silver haired Kagome catching up to him and nodded his head towards a small cave that was sectioned off with a large, treated swatch of animal hide," It's nothing like the northern Shiro but we're all more comfortable here than there. This room is yours. Actually," he paused setting down the meat and rubbing the back of his neck," Ayame and I talked a lot of things over while you guys went off to fight that half breed bastard. And we agreed that no matter the outcome, you more than earned a place in the pack. I know you'll never be my woman and I realized that you were never mine, to begin with, but you're still pack. My gut always said you would be important to the pack, just not in the ways I thought." he said, leaving poor Kagome reeling from the realization of what he was offering her.

A home, a true home, no strings, no pressure, no mating required. She smiled, lunging at him and hugging him in her happiness.

He chuckled, accepting that as her answer as he returned her hug," Ayame will be glad to know how happy it made you sis," he said, enjoying the way she flushed happily. " Now eat, I'm sure you're starving after all that. We can spar a little later and see what you can do." he offered, Kagome nodding her agreement to his words.

At least if nothing else went right, she would have a place of her own. She did not know what to expect from her friends, though she hoped for the best. She hesitated, reaching out for Koga when he turned to leave," You have already done so much, but, could I ask one last thing?" she questioned, her tone hesitant and nervous, half expecting him to get irritated at her greed and consider her ungrateful for everything.

He nodded, looking intrigued," Sure Kags, what is it?" She glanced away," I know I said I'd stay and not seek the others out, but, I miss Shippo, and he is probably worried sick." she trailed off, Koga realizing the relationship between her and the little fox.

He gave her an understanding smile," I'll go get him myself. How about that? I can do it faster than anyone else here and if you are here to look after Ayame while I am gone I'll feel much better about it." he offered, smiling wider at her surprised gasping face, laughing outright when she bowed deeply to him.

He cuffed her head lightly," don't worry about it Kags, you're pack. " He assured, ruffling her hair," You just get used to your new abilities so we can have a proper sparring session when I get back with the shrimp," he ordered, leaving her with those words

...FD...

Kagome closed her eyes as she sat under the waterfall, the brisk cold water pounding over her helping to center her as she meditated, working out the way her new powers interacted.

She was impatient for Koga's return and eager to finally see her adopted son again. She only hoped Koga prepared the kit for what he would find. She was expanding her sense, keeping a fraction of her attention on Ayame since her contractions had increased in frequency. Her birth may not be immediate but it would be soon. She knew it, some point in the next two days, she was willing to bet on it.

There was a small flicker of movement that drew her focus. She opened her eyes, rising and stepping from the spray as her mismatched gaze roamed over the dense undergrowth of the shore line. A short burst of her Youki had her clothes dry in moments as she found the sliver of energy that caught her attention.

Then she smelt it, a sharp metallic tang that the water had kept from her sense of smell. Acting on impulse she rushed towards the wavering life force she sensed, startling the small black and silver haired fox kit.

It was too covered in drying blood for Kagome to tell its gender, the poor child's scent nearly hidden by the sickly sweet stench of infection and death setting in.

Her bleeding heart could not allow her to ignore the fox kit in need as she scooped the weakened child up, uncaring of the blood sure to stain her white blouse.

The kit was too far gone to protest, quivering in her grasp but unable to even lift its head to bite at her or struggle against her at all.

A child resigned to death... it tore at her heart strings and she let out a low growl without thinking about it, ordering the child to live. She moved to the water, sitting on a submerged stone so she could ease the fabric away from the young kit's skin without doing more damage, pouring her energy into the child as she cleaned the wounds.

There was no saving the shredded clothes and her sense of justice demanded to seek out whoever would dare harm an innocent so badly.

She allowed the current to carry away the ruined clothes. Tearing a strip off of her sleeve she used it to clean away the dirt clotted blood and used her own energy to speed the child's mending until the young kit was only asleep due to exhaustion.

Assured the child would live she rose, shedding her shirt to cover the little girl as she carried her back to the den. She was too concerned about the child to bother considering her own modesty was only maintained by the chest wrappings she had adopted after her final bra had been destroyed in some battle or another against a demon long before her transformation.

She paused by Ayame's room to check on her and fill her in on the young kit before retiring to her room with the little female fox kit.

She couldn't be much older than Shippo had been when she first met him. Kagome smiled sadly at the memories, glad to have found Shippo but so saddened by his loss. She would never give up the boy for anything, but it did not mean she was so selfish as to be happy he had lost his family. She wondered what this young kit's story was but sighed, unable to know until she woke.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a nervous knocking on the wall near her door.

Hakkaku was there, shooting her a nervous grin," Ayame said you needed clothes so, we found you this." he said offering her a small pile of both fabric and fur.

The fur was a soft, white pelt, long enough to go from her shoulders down well below her hips, the kimono he offered a deep purple, outer kimono with a simple white inner one," We traded for the clothes with the humans and Ayame wanted you to have the pelt as a gift," he explained, black eyes averted from her state of dress.

Kagome smiled in gratitude, touched by the consideration her new pack had given her as she nestled the sleeping kit into the furs. She accepted the clothes and gave the bashful wolf a hug of gratitude," You guys are the best." she declared with a brilliant smile that had the poor male flushing darkly. Once he left, she changed into the new clothes, tieing up her long hair before glancing at the little kit once more, debating what to do about her until Koga returned.

...FD...

 **Well, there is another long-ish chapter for you all, hope you enjoyed it. I will probably continue it all soon to get it all out in the next couple weeks. hope you enjoy it.**


	3. New Beginnings

**Another day another chapter, I am so thankful for your reviews and follows! I will keep them rolling out as quickly as I can. I apologize for errors, and I will do my best to keep everyone close to canon, but remember time has passed and everyone changes after such drastic events. I do not plan to make Inu Yasha or Kikyo super twat muffins or anything, I plan to keep them close to their original selves (I hope haha) but my writing does have a tendency of getting away from me. Kagome has grown a lot, she accepted Inu Yasha does not love her so much as the idea of her and she has for the most part healed from that. She will have some lingering insecurities, but she is only human... was only human haha. Her body may have changed but there are some things that are simply Kags and can't be changed. The villains of this story will not be exactly what you think. Sesshomaru will come into play soon, as will the others, but this story is as much about the plot and relationships as it is progression, so if you feel it is slow I apologize but bear with me, it is all going somewhere, everyone has an important role to play. I look forward to more encouragement from you all, I hope you all enjoy. I want to send special thanks to springtopain and Kalaharia. I appreciate both of you taking the time to review. It means a lot to me when you all review! Love to all of my dear readers and I am now shutting up, enjoy!**

...FD...

Kagome was curled around the small kit, both sound asleep when Koga returned, a red headed kitsune sitting on his shoulders.

Shippo couldn't believe it when he saw for himself the wolf's words were true. His mother was there and whole and best of all, she was a demon like him which meant he wouldn't out live her!

He did not even notice the black and white colored little fox she curled around until he bound onto his mother and wrapped his small arms around her neck, hugging her for all he was worth.

Kagome opened her eyes to see familiar green orbs locked on her and she couldn't stop her brilliant smile, returning his hug with her own, embracing the child as she attempted to convey without words all of the love and concern she held for him.

" One of your eyes is just like mine!" he declared in surprise as he looked into her mismatched eyes, a part of him missing the pretty blue they had been before her transformation.

Despite the different colors, he could still see the kindness there, the warm, loving acceptance that had always, in his opinion, set her apart from the rest of the world.

She was still his mama. Satisfied at the reunion, it was not until he heard a soft whimper that he noticed the young one curled into his mother with a brief pang of jealousy.

" Shippo, this is Tetsuyo, her family was killed. She nearly died too. She's not said much beyond that, so try to be nice to her ok?" she asked, squeezing the red headed kit gently as she soothingly stroked the little female, quieting her whimpers as she looked to Koga," The cubs will be here anytime, Ayame is resting now, everything is prepared and just waiting on them. I did want to talk to you about another option. I know how hard it can be for human women to deliver multiple children, but I was not certain about it with demons. Do you know anything about it?" she asked hopefully.

Koga sighed, unveiling the concern that he typically hid behind his pale blue gaze," It is hard for our women at least. They are slightly more inclined to survive than humans, however, often with twins and triplets, the women end up sterile after and the pups have a lower chance of survival when there are multiples. At least in recent years." he said, confirming her concerns, making her brows furrow as she considered her options.

" I might have a way to help, but she would be the first one I ever actually tried it on. Where I am from it is a common place surgery for high-risk mothers. But you will have to trust me and not freak out at what I do. Can you do that?" she asked hopefully, aware canines especially were prone to over protecting their women, hoping Koga would be reasonable or rather keep his faith in her.

He was a little concerned at the way she was speaking but he believed in the woman he had come to view at a little sister," What exactly is it you're going to do?" he questioned with only a hint of hesitance.

" I will make a small cut along here," she gestured to where the blade would go, showing it was not near any vital organs," and pull the pups out. After that, it is simply a matter of healing her. It sounds terrifying I know, but it spares the mother and the young a lot of trauma and saves a lot of their energy. I wouldn't have suggested it if she only had one child unless I noticed anything concerning, but in cases like this, I feel like caution is the best route. I simply wanted your permission." she explained why she had waited, nervously toying with the young fox children's hair as she waited for his answer.

He considered her words. They made sense, and her voice held the ring of truth to it, and yet he would be allowing his mate to be cut open which went against every instinct he had. He reasoned with himself it was a smaller pain to spare her more pain later and it seemed to ease his beasts concerns, though there was a lingering sense of unease, wishing there was another around he could see it performed on before agreeing to it for his woman. He sighed in resignation," If you feel it is the best for Ayame and the pups, then do it. As much as I would prefer to be there, I feel it may be better for me to wait here with the kits." he decided, wanting her to get it done with sooner.

Her tone made it sound as if time was of the essence so he dropped himself to sit on the ground against the wall.

She worked to untangle herself from the young foxes and smiled reassuringly at them, a gentle growl escaping her, instinctively putting both kits at ease.

Shippo wrapped an arm around the smaller child, looking determined to protect her. She smiled at the pair before turning a reassuring smile to Koga," Just have a little faith." she said inwardly steeling her resolve.

She had never done this before, but she had little choice but to succeed now. She had to believe in her ability and maybe, just maybe, this would start her path of redemption for her absence. She took Koga's sword that he always wore but never used and carried it to the room Ayame rested in.

She had already spoken with the woman who had agreed to the procedure only if Koga would. Sparkling green orbs locked on mismatched green and gold, nodding her head firmly," Don't worry about a thing. I trust you Kags." she said, leaning back with a long exhaled breath, ready to meet her cubs and relieved knowing she would have a higher chance of raising all of them to adulthood with this procedure and perhaps even bring the opportunity to give her mate more children later.

Kagome gave a wan grin to herself," Yeah, no pressure," she half muttered good naturedly as she began cleaning and sterilizing the blade. She called forth an elder female of the tribe to aid her, explaining the old she wolf only needed to help clean the children as she pulled them out before passing them to Ayame, and that Kagome herself would tend to the rest.

Everything as prepared as it could be considering she had no way of numbing the woman's pain, the drugs for such a thing still beyond her reach in this time. She knelt beside her sister-in-law and began the arduous task.

Her hands moved certainly and swiftly, with an assurance born of one who had to learn first aid hands on instead of from a book. She had more than once stitched her companion's wounds, even lanced infections from villagers before cleaning them and teaching others how to avoid infecting wounds. Compared to that, this was child's play... in a way, if one did not consider the fact four lives hung in the balance.

She quickly got through the tissue, finding her swollen womb and needing a second to fortify herself before she parted the flesh to reveal the placenta. It was a strange sight to be able to see the children and them still be considered unborn. Pushing aside the disturbing observation she glanced to make certain the old woman was ready before she coated the blade in her demonic energy, easing it gently against the tender membrane that was the final barrier around the pups.

Fluid left in a rush, Kagome instantly discarding the blade as she quickly grasped the first pup, ignoring the fact her hands were now coated in Ayame's blood. Easing the child gently from his mother, she passed him to the waiting hands of the elder once she severed the umbilical cord with her sharp claws, already working on the second.

All through this, she kept a steady supply of her demonic energy around the opening, stopping the blood flow as she pulled the final, the smallest pup from his mother, holding the little one to her chest with one arm as she rested the other on Ayame's wound, urging it to heal rapidly. The first two pups cried out healthily before being passed to their mother to nurse. Kagome's heart constricted at the silent third pup.

She followed her instincts, not letting her worry stop her as she wrapped the pup in her pelt, rubbing him vigorously until the slight blue hue left his skin and a tiny wail escaped him, flooding her with relief. She sagged a little, the pressure from her success finally easing nerves she did not even realize were jangled. And then a new problem made itself apparent as she watched the other two pups nursing hungrily, the third wailing for his first meal.

She knew if they had been actual wolves, the mother would have had enough teats for all three or if she couldn't produce the pup would have likely died even if he had survived birth. The thought tore are her heart once more, looking to Ayame, both women uncertain what to do until Kagome felt a strange sensation in her chest that grew in direct proportion to the newborn's cries. There was a foreign tingling in her breasts before she felt wetness soaking her breast bindings.

She glanced down at her own chest in shock before the wizened older she wolf chuckled knowingly," It is not uncommon fer our kind to compensate to aid the mother. Ye must be truly a wolf at heart to react so naturally. Hurry and let the child feed." she urged, making Kagome look to Ayame for some clue on what to do.

The new mother did not look offended if anything she looked relieved in her exhaustion. " They say it takes a pack to raise a cub. But she speaks the truth. It is not uncommon for beta females to aid the alpha females in feeding the pups." she explained, her tone encouraging.

Flushing darkly Kagome worked to free her suddenly achy swelling breasts from their bindings, barely getting the cloth free before the pup latched on greedily with soft growls of contentment. Kagome felt an almost instant sense of relief in the pressure as the pup fed, still reeling with embarrassment at the realization that she was breastfeeding another woman's child. And she had never had one of her own!

It was something she had never known about wolves before and she was curious if it was a habit that spawned from their animal counter parts or something unique to the demons. She had every intention of looking up the information if she was ever able to return home.

She settled down next to Ayame as the old wolf finished cleaning up before sending for their alpha. To say Koga was shocked by the sight he walked in on was the understatement of the century as she stood in the doorway, his jaw agape, a fox kit on either shoulder as he stared at his mate and his former intended holding his cubs, both women feeding the three boys as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shippo sniffed curiously, more than a little surprised at the sight himself," Mama are you going to adopt his kid too?" he questioned.

Tetsuyo locked her brilliant gold eyes on the silver haired wolf. She was only recently weaned and the inviting scent of milk tempted her. Her mind wandered to the last time she had attempted to feed from her mother instead of the food her father brought them, still remembering the painful sting of her mother's reprimanding teeth and sighed petulantly, unwilling to risk it again and still full from the bounty the wolf pack had provided her and the strange woman that looked after her.

Kagome looked up at Koga with a soft blush," Umm, sorry, I think. And Shippo, I'm not stealing my nephew away, just helping" she muttered, glancing away as the infant shifted, rooting for her other breast, following the scent of the milk before latching on with no guidance from her.

Koga chuckled," There's nothing to be sorry for. If anything it reaffirms our choice to adopt you into the pack as my sister," he answered confidently," One day you will make a fine alpha bitch." he declared, making Kagome's eyes narrow at him.

Shippo realized the wolf's mistake, speaking up before the tired and embarrassed demoness could lash out," It's a canine title Mama," he cried out, bounding from Koga's shoulder to stand closer to the woman, eying the newborns curiously. "He mean's you're going to be a strong leader to a pack of your own one day, not anything insulting," he said as he remembered humans viewed the word as derogatory after a village they had passed had used the word as a slur against Kagome and Sango for traveling with demons.

The silver haired wolf relaxed at her son's words, heaving a sigh as she glanced down at the hungry infant," You're far too wise for your years Shippo." she said with a soft smile.

He beamed at the praise as she patted his head, Koga finally moving to his mate and eying up the other two boys as they debated names for the three of them.

Kagome listened to the couple as she drifted off, two small fox children curling on either side of her as she held her new Alpha's child cradled against her chest, quite certain she was forgetting to ask something, something important. Sleep was too sweet of a siren's call after the draining procedure and she submitted to the darkness

...FD...

Inuyasha glared at the scrawled picture of Shippo cheerily riding on Koga's shoulder waving goodbye.

It was the only sign left of the now missing fox and he could not understand why the fox would leave with the wolf demon. He was only just reverting to his normal self after the night of the new moon.

As if searching the lands for Kagome wasn't enough, now he had to search for the shrimp too?! Why did Kirara or Sango or even Miroku not notice the kid taking off or that egotistical mutt's approach?! He counted on them to help him on his night of weakness and they had failed him. Or maybe he had failed Shippo as an Alpha.

That thought sobered his anger like a bucket of ice water.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was still alive. He still bore the beads of subjugation. He had promised to find Kagome and bring her back, but here it had already been half a year and they were no closer to finding even a whisper of her.

He let out a low growl of frustration as he watched the sun rising. He could not truly fault the demon slayer. She was recently pupped by the monk and had been far more prone to exhaustion and irritability, which meant he had to stop more often. It was frustrating but the woman refused to return to Kaede's village, insisting it was her responsibility to help find Kagome.

He tensed when he recognized an approaching demonic energy, a low growl escaping him. Simply because he and his asshole of a brother had worked together to fight Naraku and the fact the demon lord had decided to step down from on high to aid in the fruitless search for the Miko, did not mean all was well between the brothers. He realized more and more frequently the asshole seemed to always be around near the new moon. And yet, Sesshomaru never attempted to kill him when he was at his weakest.

It vexed and frustrated him to no ends and he assumed the Lord's help in searching for Kagome stemmed solely from Sesshomaru's ward's affection for Kagome.

Sesshomaru appeared in all of his pristine glory before his younger half brother, looking at the hanyou with far less disdain than he used to, though his cold golden eyes were not exactly what one would describe as welcoming or overflowing with love. " Little brother, it seems I have a hint on where your Miko has gotten off to. The Northern Prince was seen leaving my lands with your young fox kit just hours ago. Now tell me why he would hold an interest in the young kit?" he asked, prompting his temperamental brother to try using his head for something other than taking hits.

The half breed was about to angrily respond until his brother's words made something click. Shippo hadn't summoned the wolf, which meant Koga sought out the little fox. He had no reason to seek him out unless..." That bastard has Kagome!" he snarled out, earning an exasperated sigh from his elder sibling.

" He has likely found her yes. Which leaves one to wonder why he has not informed you of her return? That is unless she does not wish for anyone to know." he pointed out, though even he felt a measure of agitation at the revelation. The northern lord had given his word to alert him if the Miko was found. Sesshomaru had even gone so far as he sent his own personal guards in search of her and no one had found hide nor hair of the woman. And now she had turned up in the northern lands. Why? What was the connection? He had every intention to figure that out, with our without his brother's aid.

" Sango's gonna have to ride on Kirara, she can't keep up. Miroku, get your ass over here. I'll carry you so Kirara isn't slowed down more carrying your ass." he barked out orders as his pack awakened.

Sesshomaru dipped his head once before turning to lead the way to the wolf leader's den, aware as the other lords were they the young lord avoided his Shiro at nearly any cost.

Koga preferred his den with the beasts of his kind as opposed to the civilized luxuries brought on by his rank. It made the demon lord wonder, not for the first time, why Kagome would stay with the wolf, seeking only her young kit instead of all of her pack. He had a great number of questions and no answers until they found the young wolf prince.

A more feral part of him almost hoped the wolf refused to answer their questions, Sesshomaru's beast more than eager for violence in search of the little female that had earned his respect and garnered his interest. He would find the female if it was the last thing he did. He needed to understand how she had so thoroughly bewitched his inner beast and he needed to see if she would make the risk of claiming her worthwhile, assuming the spirited little female actually accepted his suit.


	4. Mistakes

**I wanted to thank Juliastes, Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, and a super special thank you to springtopain who has reviewed every single chapter faithfully!You guys are amazing and I love the encouragement. I want to continue doing a chapter a night at least, but my three years old ( as of midnight) has been sick for a couple days now so I am writing around the hectic schedule of single mom, job hunting, and helping care for my close friend (sister's) father who is recovering from a massive heart attack. Anyway, enough excuses, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I look forward to seeing what happens as much as you all hahaha, I have a skeleton idea of where it is going but this so far has all been the characters running free hahaha. Enjoy!**

...FD...

Sesshomaru lead the way to the mountains along the North eastern borders, an area the wolves seemed to favor, finding their fresh scent trails reassuring him he predicted the wolf prince's habits correctly. He had traveled almost without stopping, only pausing long enough to allow Sango to relieve herself, the humans eating while on the Neko Mata's back, their meals consisting of dried travel rations. Inuyasha swiped some of a meaty treat Kagome had taught them how to make by seasoning the meat with herbs before hanging it to dry in a small building where one burned specifically chosen fragrant wood chips.

Sesshomaru was curious of the savory smelling treat, but he was more eager to find the missing Miko. Even had his council not acted rashly in attempts to force him into a mating if he did not choose a mate soon, his beast would not wait any longer.

His beast had decided on her the moment she walked unscathed from his poison, though he took much longer to understand what his inner beast could see in a pathetic human. He watched her growing in power and began to see more of the things that drew his inner self towards her. She would be a great mother, and as she had matured, he had to admit she had grown very fair. It relieved him that his brother was such a fool, stuck loving an undead woman who could never truly give him what was needed.

He hesitated when they crossed into the wolf's land because he caught faint hints of his Miko's scent, but the stench of wolves was so heavy he could barely pick it out. They were almost a day behind Koga and Shippo which meant they were already back with Kagome. He was eager to see her whole, having missed those startlingly unique blue eyes of hers. He flared his aura to announce himself and the others.

Koga's aura flared in return, the demon's presence rushing towards them, seeking to intercept the group before they reached the den. The scent of new born pups clarified why he sought to keep them from his home, the arrogant male looking tired but still willing to fight, not having expected the western lord himself to show up near his home. " Something I can help you with?" he questioned, earning an arched brow from the dog lord.

" This Sesshomaru was under the impression he would be informed when the missing Miko was found," he said, his tone as blank as ever.

Inuyasha stood a bit back and off to his elder brother's right, a beta's position, looking ready for a brawl while the humans landed, waiting on Kirara's back.

Koga scoffed, turning his back for them to follow," She planned to seek you all out once she had some time to adjust to being back." he answered, avoiding mentioning her changes.

She had worked diligently to master the newest addition to the ever growing dichotomy that she was. Even with all of the time she trained, she still managed to focus tons of attention on the kits and continued to help Ayame feed the pups. Finally, they were getting into a cycle where the red head was less dependent on Kagome to ensure all three of her pups were fed.

" Keh what to you mean back? where was she?!" he demanded, making Koga laugh.

" When you figure it out, let her know, she doesn't remember anything between the battle with Naraku and waking up a couple days ago," he answered. " She's also a bit tired after helping Ayame birth the pups," he added, figuring it was worth mentioning, hoping they wouldn't give her a hard time for not going to them. He understood why she was nervous, but the way he saw it if it bothered them, they didn't deserve her friendship.

Sesshomaru followed the wolf's lead, sensing the others following as well. It was just as well they witnessed his claim, he would have had to announce it to her pack at some point shortly after declaring his intentions to her anyway. As they reached the caves there was a strange wolf demoness standing at the entrance to the caves. er pale hair stood out starkly against all of the more natural colors of the rest of the pack. The female's expression seemed carefully guarded, but both dog brothers sniffed curiously, each trying to figure why this demon seemed so familiar when neither remembered meeting her before. Two fox

Her pale hair stood out starkly against all of the more natural colors of the rest of the pack. The female's expression seemed carefully guarded, but both dog brothers sniffed curiously, each trying to figure why this demon seemed so familiar when neither remembered meeting her before. Two fox kits bound up onto her shoulders, one of them Shippo, the other a black and silver arctic fox, her eyes as golden as one of the wolf's miss-matched eyes.

The brothers were, for one single moment, perfectly in sync as they stared in dawning recognition.

Then, Sesshomaru took a step forward, though his little brother fell backward onto his rear, one arm in front of him as if to protect himself in shock," No fucking way!" the half demon declared, unable to help the denial.

Kagome smiled sweetly, her fangs peeking out, lending her an almost impish appearance," Sit boy." she said, the dog eared brother slamming to the ground, confirming irrefutably that this was their Kagome.

" Well, I must say this is quite the improvement. It does make things easier." Spoke Sesshomaru as he approached the demoness.

Koga smirked wickedly, leaning against the stone face of the mountain, eager to watch the impending disaster.

" Miko. You will be this Sesshomaru's mate. I shall provide for you and our future pups and you shall rule beside me. I must thank you for deciding to become a demon as that has made everything far more simple everyone involved. Now, come along." he ordered, turning away from her for her to follow.

The silence was deafening, not even the splashing of the fishes before a soft," Excuse me?" was spoken.

The air grew thick with the scent of ozone, Shippo pulling Tetsuyo away from their mother.

" I have a name Dog lord, Ka-Go-Me. And you better re-word that if you think you can just come up here making declarations like that and just expect me to be ok with it," she snarled out, her aura flaring, revealing her blended youki and Reiki. Inwardly she was hurt. That was what it took for the demon lord to look her way? Losing herself? Why could no body want her for who she was?! Her aura flared again with her thoughts, the force of it pushing Inuyasha and the others back.

Sesshomaru would never admit he felt the weight of her aura as strongly as he did but he managed to withstand it, staring at the woman, baffled momentarily at her anger, not understanding the cause for it. " You would reject the honor this one offers you when there are others who would give anything to even be considered this one's concubine?" he questioned.

He chose the wrong phrasing. it was obvious even to him with her narrowed eyes and bared fangs, though she was smiling, more or less," Then why don't you be a good little doggy and go pick from someone who actually wants you for the asshole you are," she retorted with false sweetness, inwardly amazed she dared to say such things when she normally never would have. Did this come from the demon blood now running through her veins? Or had it always been there waiting to bubble to the surface?

He felt a disturbing collection of emotions in reaction to the woman's words, narrowing golden orbs as he strode closer, towering over her by more than a full head," You are a bitch now. That means you need to act like can not speak to this Sesshomaru as you wish. You should be honored I see you as a bitch suited to act as Alpha female beside me." he growled out, his eyes going red as his beast clawed its way upwards, wanting to call her to heel and at the same time make amends, needing to stop his logical self before he ruined everything.

Kagome was heedless of the danger as she pressed a finger against the dog's chest, undaunted by the size or power difference,"Listen here. We may have fought together a couple times, but just as often you've tried to kill me and my friends. Now that I am not human, the great lord Sesshomaru dubs me worth acknowledging?! Well bugger off jerk because I want no part in someone that only wants what I can do for them." she snarled. The few respectful words she spoke were ruined with the heavy sarcasm with which they slipped out with.

Without another word she was turning on her heel and gone before the demon lord could stop her, still reeling at being spoken to as she had.

Koga laughed outright at his dumbstruck expression," I could have told you that was coming. Anyway, you all can stay in the caves over there for the night. It is going to rain and Kags is going to want some time to cool down." he said, certain they needed time to absorb the change in their friend as well.

Sesshomaru went to follow where Kagome had gone, only to find a barrier in place, preventing him from entering the cave.

...FD...

 **Sorry, this is so short but I wanted to give you something tonight. Sesshomaru's easy acceptance of her change seems to be his undoing. While he is a brilliant strategist, his social interactions do tend to leave much to be desired. the others are all in varying states of shock and Inuyasha is recovering because the subjugation spell is stronger in proportion to Kagome's powers. There is a lot new about this Kagome, so don't blink or you might miss something. haha anyway, good night, I will try for something longer tomorrow. sweet dreams dear readers and please review when you can!**


	5. Second Thoughts

**So Sesshy blundered hard, but it wasn't completely his fault. Kagome has been dealing with a lot of insecurities after dealing with the whole Kikyo thing from the moment she stepped back into the feudal era. She currently thinks he only holds an interest in her because she is now a demon, she never believed he would have anything to do with her when she was human. So until she can realize and accept he had been planning to take her from the beginning she will be giving him a bit of a hard time.**

 **So it's all Inuyasha's fault really mwahaha but there is so much more than their romance going on, will Sesshomaru and the others be able to accept everything that comes with the new Kagome? There are things about her changes even she hasn't realized yet. Will she even be able to accept herself when she realizes it? Also fun fact, the whole lactating thing, is something real wolves will do, typically when taking in pups that aren't theirs. Also, thank you to Gamblez I appreciate the input. I will make an attempt to implement it from this chapter onward. I tend to not look for things beyond typos and punctuation when I type my rough drafts. I post these chapters as I finish typing so they can be a little rough around the edges. I would have replied via a pm but you have that feature blocked, but again thank you! Again thank you to Kalaharia and Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A. I appreciate all of the encouragement and passion within each of your reviews. I know some Spanish so if reviewing in Spanish helps you convey what you are wanting to say go for it! and to springtopain as well Gracias!**

Sesshomaru sat in the furnished cave, his arm propped on his knee. He had not spoken a word to his brother or the others despite their endless questions and varying degrees of outrage. His gaze remained locked on the cave entrance Kagome had disappeared into, the woman not reappearing from it. What had he said wrong? He had offered her what every woman had dreamed of, prestige, luxury, security. What then about his offer upset her so? He might have gone a little over board mentioning the concubines, but she had vexed him with her refusal. He would not indulge in concubines, they were for the unmated. Making use of them after declaring intent brought shame on all parties involved and his honor would not allow it. So what should he do?

He remembered the woman's temper, but this time had seemed different, though he could not figure out just why. He had every intention to win her over. There was no woman that he had ever come across that could compare. She held the qualities of a strong alpha bitch, and the compassion she held for her pack demonstrated her capacity to nurture. The only draw back had been her human lifespan. She had more than proven her strength despite her race. His mating would have had to be complete, tieing her life to his, which in theory would have given her some demonic character traits. However nothing like what she had become. This way the council of other leaders would have no reason to object to his choice, where as before there would be many comments made of the diluting of his noble bloodline. He paid no mind when the humans moved near him, too deep in his thoughts to notice they were attempting to address him while his younger brother sulked in the corner.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked cautiously in an attempt to draw the great demon's attention.

"Hn?" he questioned, glancing down his nose at the human monk in acknowledgment.

The monk fidgeted slightly under the weight of his stare.

Sango spoke up, concern for the woman she viewed as a sister apparent in her voice, "Were you serious about what you offered her?" she questioned curiously.

The dog demon scoffed, uncaring of his brother's sulking in the corner." This Sesshomaru does not make empty offers." was his curt reply. " The Miko has plenty of desirable traits and her one flaw has been removed, not that it would have stopped my intentions either way," he answered.

"Keh, that ice bastard wouldn't have touched her before she changed. He doesn't eve-" The half breed found his words cut off when his brother's glowing claws wrapped around his throat. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru's cold gaze, maybe he had pushed too far after all...

"The only thing staying my hand is the fact it would further upset my intended to kill you right now," Sesshomaru growled out, tightening his grip before he dropped his brother and turned away. He left the cave, unwilling to continue sharing space with his idiot half brother any longer. Uncaring of the down pour he dropped down next to where Kagome's barrier ended.

...FD...

Kagome had just tucked both of the children in for the night and was finally able to get some time for herself to process everything that had happened. She had never considered Sesshomaru as a potential partner. A friend perhaps, at least in recent times just before the final battle, but she had never once thought the demon who valued power so much would ever want anything to do with a human girl.

Suddenly she is turned into a demon and that is when he chooses to propose in demon-ese?! She goes from not on his radar to him ordering her to have his kids as if he has the right? She stopped herself there, reminding herself of the time she was in.

" I suppose he wasn't completely wrong if I were from around here," she grumbled to herself. She slouched against the reassuringly cool and sturdy stone, rubbing her temples as she sought to untangle her wandering thoughts.

'Hmph, even if you are a demon now by blood, you are still a human at heart. The only thing you can offer is breeding potential,' came a dark thought from her mind.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair, shaking herself from the dark mood. That was how Koga found her. He sighed, offering her an open arm, smiling a little to himself as she accepted the gesture and hugged him.

"Come on sis, do I need to kick the dog's ass or something to make you feel better? Maybe convince one of the wolves to piss on his precious white clothes?" she suggested, earning a choked giggle from Kagome.

She shook her head, her hands going to her sides as she giggled."Don't do that, he might kill the poor thing. It's just, why was that the first thing I hear from any of them the moment they see me. Why would they even believe I would consider becoming a demon? It was never my wish!" she half growled out, pausing before glancing up at Koga," It is not that I am ungrateful, I am glad that I will have you guys for a really long time, I just, I never even considered wishing it." she attempted to explain before he could take it the wrong way and believe she regretted being taken in by him and his pack.

Koga considered it as he guided her towards his shared den with Ayame, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Maybe that was the cost of your wish?" he offered," After all it always seemed to have some kind of catch," he pointed out.

Kagome's brows rose at his surprisingly wise words, thinking about them."You know, that almost makes sense." she murmured, running a hand through her hair once more as she heaved a deep sigh,"Why does it seem everyone sees me for alternate purposes and never just for me?" she asked him, hoping he might have an answer, and realizing, ironically, he came the closest to seeing her for her as opposed to a shard detector or a breeder.

He squeezed her shoulder, a momentary flash of regret crossing his blue gaze," Demons don't work that way, at least, not completely. We seek traits we desire, and when we find someone that has them in ample qualities, that is the point we might begin to fall in love. It is in our nature to seek things because they benefit us. The weak die off or serve the strong, the strong seek stronger to prove themselves and always our drive is to find someone who will give our future pups the ability to surpass us, no matter how powerful we become." He paused, considering his words before he spoke again," I fell in love with you when I watched you sacrifice yourself to ensure the fox kit escaped. That loyalty was something I respected, and it didn't matter to me if you were human or demon." he said, chuckling a little," You have also taught me there is more than one way to love someone. I was simply foolish and did not realize I could love you and not mate you. I am glad of my choice." he said, making his adoptive sister arch her brow at his idea of a pep talk.

" You better start elaborating before I bite you," she threatened playfully, feeling that, with fangs, it was an apt threat.

He chuckled at her temper, " Relax Kags, I only meant that because of you, I have Ayame and the boys, AND I get my sweet little sister as well, I win all the way around," he answered cheekily, relaxing as he saw her thaw a little more. " Just, hear the dog out. If his intentions are not worthy of my little sister I will personally kick him out of my lands." he offered," After all, he could have attacked after your refusal or the insults. He has killed for far less." he pointed out in an attempt to throw the dog a bone.

Kagome let out a huff of laughter at that,"I would have liked to see him try it. Killing perfection or not, I bet he would have underestimated me." she said in answer. She glanced to the entrance of the cave, frowning when she noticed a sopping wet silver inu sitting there as if the rain was not pounding down on him.

Koga had kept an eye on the dog from the very beginning, knowing the man had been sitting out there patiently for hours now. It was the only reason he even decided to try talking Kagome into speaking with him.

He might not like the scent of dogs, but he realized it would not be long before Kagome would want pups of her own now that she had been helping with the boys. She was never meant to be a beta. She needed a strong alpha male, preferably before she had her first heat.

While he did not care for the ice lord personally, he could envision the man as the sort Kagome would trip over herself for. She always seemed to seek out the emotionally damaged sort."Just remember all of the chances you gave the mutt. I am not saying let him go wild, but he is bound to fuck up a few times. Dogs are not known for their brains." Those were Koga's parting words as he ushered her towards the lord of the west.

...FD...

It was growing cold enough the stoic lord was actually beginning to notice it when suddenly the rain stopped and the scent of warm cherry blossoms and lilac touched his nose, a subtle hint of ozone mixing with it as he realized the rain was being blocked by a barrier.

He wished to turn to face her, to demand her acceptance of his stake, but his time out in the rain had been spent battling with his beast. He realized if he continued pushing her she was stubborn enough that he might end up losing her completely if he had not already. He felt like a fool for forgetting the one thing that made Kagome her, and that was her unique spirit. She never cared about wealth or much of anything self-serving. She was always curious, and so forgiving, more than she should be, though this was one time he would not fault her for her forgiving nature if it benefited him with another attempt to claim her. She sat down beside him without a word, their pelts brushing against each other.

Kagome was scrambling for something to say when he didn't acknowledge her presence. A part of her was still miffed he did not even attempt to apologize, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to actually be upset with that. It was not in his prideful nature to apologize. " Will you teach me how to use my youki?" she asked, surprising him with the question.

"This one sees no problems with that request. All this one would ask in return is to at least consider this one's request from earlier," he answered with a nod.

She flushed darkly at his insistence but relented," I will consider it, but I want to know why you asked me to be your mate. I will not say yes until you give a satisfactory answer." she countered, realizing she was pushing for a lot, and wondering if there would be any repercussions for her boldness, deciding he would have to accept her stubborn rashness if he wanted asked was a generous term, she was the one offering the olive branch.

Sesshomaru smirked a little in response to her conditions. That was all she wished? This would be a far more simple matter than he first thought. He opened his mouth to answer before considering their location. Closing his mouth he smirked instead. " You wish answers, Miko?" His smirk grew at her dumbfounded expression and then her nod," Then catch this one." he baited, briefly pressing his hand to her hip before he was through her barrier and off into the rain, racing away from the populated den of wolves.

A shocked Kagome sat there a moment, dumbfounded that Sesshomaru had smiled, SMILED! And at her no less! And then immediately after had started a game of tag! She pinched herself and decided she was not dreaming. Realizing he was getting further and further ahead of her the longer she waited she raced after him, wanting her answers.

 **Ok, guys, so, opinion time, tell me in the comments, should he answer her fully and honestly, like Koga did? Or should he continue the misunderstandings? I am curious what you all think. There is so much more to come and in the long run, it will not affect the story too much how long it takes these two to get together. Also, this playful side of him is his beasts influence before people start crying ooc. He wished to speak in private and his beast supplied the solution in a way that he thought would make Kagome more receptive to him. Thank you all for the amazing support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Ja ne!**


	6. Understanding

Alright-y then, let me first start off with... OMG OVER 1000 views in three days! Thank you all soooo much! I never expected this story to be terribly popular, so that you all are enjoying it so much... It warms the cockles of my poor withered heart haha. Thank you my beloved readers who take the time to review, it really helps my anxiety and insecurities to know you guys don't hate this. The biggest conflict has not yet been revealed, after all, what was Naraku's wish? Where is he? What is wrong with Kagome? All of these questions... will not be answered this chapter hahahaha. going to have to keep reading to find out the truth. Next chapter might touch on Naraku a little, I haven't decided yet. I just go where my muse takes me. Anyway, without further adeiu, I give you your next chapter. See y'all on the other side ;3.

...oOo...

Kagome followed after the demon lord, surprised she was able to gain ground over him, glad of the fact wolfs seemed inherently more agile than dog demons. Obeying her instincts she crouched down on all fours, using the built up force of the crouch to launch herself further and faster. It was amazing how natural it felt to leap like that, catching up with the dog in quite literal leaps and bounds. Hunting instincts driving her she launched herself one last time, wrapping her arms around her torso, surprising the dog lord, right before the pair of them tumbled down the edge of a cliff Kagome had not noticed in her pursuit. Her scream was reflexive, a lingering remainder of her time as a human before a light cloud of Sesshomaru's youki formed around their feet, righting them and slowing their descent. She still clung to the silver haired dog, her panic too instinctual to just dissipate, making her think back once again on the darker thoughts that had been plaguing her more as of late. Would she ever get over her distinctly human way of thinking? Should she?

'There isn't really any point. Sesshomaru is his father's son, look how that went for his mother. She gave him Sesshomaru and then was left for a human. Then Inu yasha could never love you, always seeing you as Kikyo. That would be two for two now wouldn't it. Then again, with a masochistic streak like this going? Why not pursue the elder brother. How much will it take before you break. If you give him more than one mutt you might even be able to keep one.' The dark thoughts swirled in her head, distracting her from enjoying the way the dog demon wrapped his pelt around her protectively despite the fact she could easily survive a fall from the height they were at now. She was so wrapped in her dark musing she did not notice when their feet touch the ground.

Sesshomaru frowned as he dispersed his youki," What troubles you Miko?" he questioned, prodding her from her inner turmoil.

Kagome frowned, pulling herself away, reminding herself she was only allowed to touch him because she was no longer a 'filthy human'. Her irritation spiked, lashing out at the un-offending dog with her misplaced anger," It is Kagome. Say it." she snapped at him with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the temper she displayed, she had smelled content during their game, happy even, but after their fall something had shifted in her scent though he couldn't figure it out. " This one calls you Miko as a sign of respect. Only those mated address each other by name without title as you are wishing, and normally only in private." he answered her demand," To call another by name in any other situation is tantamount to personal insult of honor, deeming one beneath your station. So until you bare this one's mating mark you shall be called by your station." he elaborated, watching the startled surprise she showed at his answer. He pulled her to the rocky face of the cliffs, tugging her under a overhanging cluster of rocks that would block most of the rain as they spoke. He shed his armor and sat against the wall, pulling her to his lap easily under the guise of offering warmth. "You had questions of this one?" he prompted her, earning a pretty blush for his reminder, or perhaps it was the position, he could not be certain with his delightfully innocent miko.

"Questions? Oh, right, I want you to tell me why exactly you want to have me as your mate." she remembered, fixing her mismatched eyes on him with determination.

The great lord arched a perfect brow before chuckling," That is exactly why this one wishes you as his mate. In part at least." He paused at her balled expression, a small smile curving his lips," You display courage far surpassing any this one had met in all of the years this one had walked this world. None aside from this one's dam would dare speak to this one as you do, to offer out right challenge, or to step in the way of an attack meant for another... To tackle this one..." he added the last one with an almost impish spark in his golden orbs, the color seeming to thaw and warm as he spoke. Another smirk curled his lips upwards as he caught scent of how much he was affecting her with his words.

Kagome stammered a moment, hesitating, almost wanting to believe his words, before she hardened herself, steeling her resolve," Some could argue it is foolhardiness instead of bravery," she countered," So my courage as you put it?" she prompted, making the lord chuckle, enjoying the shudder that wracked her small frame from the sound.

"This one assumes mentioning the thoughts seeing you in such skimpy garb as you matured created would be counter productive, however, there is no denying this one finds you physically attractive, even when you were mortal. You are powerful in your own right to have survived not only this one's attempt on your life, but many other's attempts as well, when the only defense you had was a half breed that you saved more often than he saved you. You seem rather well educated, especially for a female, your voice does not grate this one's ears. Your scent pleases this one as much as your body does, and the compassion you show to have adopted a demon kit as your own when you were human, and another fox kit when you ended up a wolf demon despite the fact wolves rarely welcome others of another ilk into their folds. The gift you have for making allies out of the most surprising or stubborn of enemies never ceases to astound this one. The only flaw this one ever considered you to have, you have already dealt with." he paused, having enjoyed how she reddened, her flush glowing prettily, spreading down her neck and below the line of her kimono. His last words seemed to shatter the glow he had worked so hard to create, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"And what was this one's greatest flaw my lord?" she spoke the respectful words with such a scathing tone it was almost impossible for the demon to believe only moments ago her embarrassed arousal had flooded his senses.

He chuckled at her agitation, making it spike higher. Her temper was almost palatable in such a small area. " Your mortality. The only way this one would be able to keep you by this one's side would have been to complete a fully binding mating, exchanging half of this one's life for yours and changing you in the process. Typically among demons it is of no consequence as most live for centuries easily. It is merely a formality that serves to bind the couple completely. But in the case of a human... if the binding went properly, which had never happened with any containing holy powers, There was a chance it could have warped you to something completely different. To change the body and the soul remain is completely different from the likelihood of what had happened had I bound you to me in that way." He paused, not realizing he was stroking her hair absently with his clawed hand," If it were only your body to change, this one would not have cared in the slightest, but such a bond, in other humans, has proven to be an undoing for most. Those successful in surviving the exchange of life essence grew spiteful to those they once loved, embittered by the way they were treated as they took on features of their demonic lovers, most becoming mistaken for half breeds and treated as such. Their hearts were darkened by the youki they took in. Another effect of such a union is the demon claiming the human is shortening their own lives and giving up their own power. Each party contributes half of what they are and accepts half of the one they love. " he explained, watching her stunned expression as she realized he was telling her he had not wished to change her at all. " This one had intended to offer you Naraku's heart as the first courting gift to announce this one's intent." He watched her eyes widen, surprised to find he did not mind the change as much as he thought he might. As much as he missed her brilliant blue eyes, these suited her, reminding him of spring at twilight, just before night took hold and colored the world in purples and greys. It was a peaceful time, day animals seeking their dens for the evening and night creatures only just stirring.

Kagome was struck speechless, quite a feat in and of itself. She swallowed loudly, glancing away from him, unable to meet his golden orbs any more," And the fact the children would have been half breeds like Inuyasha?" she questioned," Or would have used one of your concubines to produce a full blooded heir?" the last part slipped out bitterly before she could stop herself, earning a harsh growl from Sesshomaru and a startling nip in reprimand, his fangs not breaking the skin of her pale throat but grazing it none the less.

"Do not to presume this Sesshomaru has so little honor. Our oldest will be groomed to take over. I intend to start his training at the earliest convenience." he answered her, arching a brow when she bristled once more. She seemed to be seeking reasons to be angry with him.

"So you magically know I'll have a boy first huh? What if it is a girl? It is your genes to decide it, not mine, but that doesn't mean you actually get to pick. Tell me, would you allow someone to simply claim our daughter regardless of her wants?" she demanded angrily, her ire growing when he once more chuckled. She bared her fangs at him and growled low in her throat, attempting to push against him.

His gaze was still surprisingly warm as he spoke," But our oldest is already decided. He is back in the caves with your pack. Your kit I believe is older than Rin is he not?" he asked as if she were dense, which in his opinion she was currently being. " As for anyone forcing any of my pack into something they did not want, their heads would roll before they could finish making their absurd demands or they dare lay hand on what is mine." That once again too the winds from her sails, leaving her opening and closing her mouth like a landed fish.

Kagome was shocked at his promise, feeling tears welling up at his words. He had just accepted her kit, her beloved Shippo, as his own. Surprising herself she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against the silk of his haori as she let loose the tears that flooded her vision. She felt his one arm stroking her back reassuringly and could not help but feel guilty. She had doubted him without just cause, treating him as if he were just as guilty as his brother when he had done nothing to deserve such accusations. She could not understand why she did, she had never been the sort to hold one accountable for another's sins. Why would she now? Was it simply a part of her transformation? She did notice a pattern of unreasonable tendencies in most canines she met. Had she been hurt to many times to trust so fully as she once had? She shook her head, looking up to Sesshomaru from under her thick lashes.

" This one is sorry lord Sesshomaru." she said a bit formally, affecting his manor of speech but without the hint of mocking it had held earlier. " This one shall accept your intent to court. However..." she paused and suddenly sounded nervous," Would it be acceptable for this one to offer you a gift?" she asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru was amused at the shift in her demeanor, curious what she could offer him. " Usually the female does not offer a gift until she has accepted one from her intended to begin the courting," he paused, acting as if he were considering her request when he already knew his answer. "This one shall accept in this case, as this one's intended is hardy usual to begin with," he answered, quirking a teasing smirk towards her. There it was the blush he was growing so fond of.

She quickly ducked her head away, shifting on her knees to straddle his lap, earning a surprised growl of pleasure from the sensation though he managed to remain still, even when her small hands slid to the opening of his haori. He stopped her from pushing the fabric back with a low growl,"What are you intending to do my little Miko?" he questioned.

She shot him coyly timid smirk," You shall simply have to trust me my lord." she answered," Nothing untoward if that is your concern." she assured, hiding her nerves behind her playful demeanor. He allowed her to push the fabric off of his shoulders, baring his chest before her. The sight made her heart stutter and race but she focused her attention on his missing arm, guilt flowing through her at the sight. She was to blame for that. If Inuyasha had not been protecting her, Sesshomaru might not have lost his arm like that. Closing her eyes she rested her palms on the scarred tissue. Exhaling slowly she channeled her energy, both of them rising to heed her call as they danced out around her hands before swirling over his skin. Slowly a shape began to form, his arm. It was as if the fight had never happened, as if he had never lost the appendage. He opened then closed his fist, feeling the sensation there before he turned to Kagome. She slumped over against his chest, her eyes rolled back in her head, though her breathing was normal. He caught her before she could fall sideways off of his lap and stared at her in shock, never having expected a gift like this from his little miko.

He nuzzled into her neck, mixing their scents, content to wait until she was awake to properly scent her, and he looked forward to teaching her how to return the gesture.

...oOo...

O,o well well, sesshy that sly dog may have managed to get himself out of the dog house with that tounge as silver as his gorgeous locks... but what of the strange edge to kagome's disposition? Kagome will have a visitor in her dreams, but who could it be? What answered will they hold? Stay tuned to find out. Love all of you my sweet followers! springtopain and tianacarin thank you for your reviews my lovelies! Mwah mwah, kisses and cookies for everyone hahaha!


	7. More Questions

Warning: long AN follows:

Thank you all for coming back! Thanks to Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, springtopain and to miss Kali. To answer your questions Kali, she will, she was just highly distracted by her own emotional rollercoaster, so yes, she will end up bringing it up again, yes, he does (did) have them. No he will not go to them again, but he likely won't disband them as much as have them act as courtesians for his generals. If he disbanded them he would be responsible for sending them back to brothels after providing them a cushy life, and he is too noble to be that callous. so repurposesing them with strict orders to not bring up any of their time together, though most of them know their place was stress relief and accepted there was no emotional connection. Kagome will be incredibly possessive because that is a trait all canine kind share. surprisingly enough romantic rivalry was not the planned focus of this story. There will be a bit of Inuyasha moping, but even he accepted, like koga, that it was not going to happen. I have not decided if Inuyasha will get his happyeverafter with kikyo or not, soooo time will tell. For those of you interestested, I made a song fic for love the way you lie, it's inuxkag shifting to sesshxkag, if anyone has interest. it's just a bit of a one shot but... yeah, enjoy. anyway, enough rambling. As this is the second chapter in a day it night not be too long, and apologies in adavance for typos as it is 01:09 am when I started this in my time I am sorry I can not do much about the spacing. I use notepad to write, so when I transfer my sentance structure does not always come over, sorry you feel that way guest. Might I suggest using the app and ajdusting the size and font settings? Hope yall enjoy the light fluff here after her revelation dream as a reward for your patience.

...oOo...

Kagome felt weightless, like she was floating in warm water. It felt as if the sun warmed her body and she opened her eyes slowly before confusion filled them. She was surrounded by a soft pink glow. Panicking at first, she struggled, seeking a surface to break before she realized she could breath just fine. She began to truly look as she calmed, seeking something besides the soft pink glow. A voice startled her, a gentle tone that washed over her like a soothing breeze on a hot summer day.

"Do not fret my child. You are safe here. You merely pushed too far too quickly my brave one." came the disembodied voice, washing her with a maternal love. "Tell me child, do you know how you came to be?" she asked next.

Kagome shook her head before realizing how foolish she might look, speaking up," I do not." she answered, hoping maybe she might get some answers. Despite the sensation of unreality, she was fairly certain it was all real.

" You asked of the Kami, something they could not give. You were always meant to be, and as you were meant to be, so was the jewel. You can not destroy the jewel, it will simply become one with the soul of the one meant to guard it. But you have broken that cycle through no fault of your own. You sought no power, you made the closest thing to a right wish so far, but it was a riddle never meant to be solved. The jewel is gone so long as you live. So long as you draw breath, the jewel is not, should you ever perish... it will return and likely shatter as history repeats itselves to those unwilling to learn."

It was a long speech and Kagome did not even know where to begin," I AM the jewel?" she questioned incredulously as a wave of amusement flooded over her.

" Yes child, why else could you weild reiki and Youki so easily? You are the child of prophecy, but beware. There is ever a snake in the garden of paradise. Do not put your guard down. Something dark lurks close to your heart... do not let it spread or the world will fall and the hope for change you have brought will fall and those dear to you are doomed. "

She shuddered at the dark cryptic warning. She closed her eyes for a moment before she found herself engulfed in darkness this time, an inky blackness so deep she couldn't distinguish anything. A dark chuckle filled her mind, a bad memory, right before she jerked awake, eyes wide and sightlessly starting ahead.

...oOo...

Sesshomaru let out a low whine, running his tongue along Kagome's throat in attempt to wake her from the terrors that had disruppted his own light sleep.

She shuddered in his grasp, thrashing only a moment before she realized who held her, immeadiately becoming bashful and reticent. She flushed, looking away, leaning as far from his inviting chest as she could, not realizing he had never replaced his shirt, instead using them to help block the sheets of rain as he held her with an unyeilding grasp.

Still shivering with the images and memories of her night terror she reluctantly recounted them to the demon lord, half expecting to be spurned for being cursed to bare something he so despized. She did not mean to, but it was so very hard for her trust someone with her heart again, or in general.

Sesshomaru was unfazed by her actions or her words, pressing his nose against her neck before running his tongue over her," If you do not mark me with your scent in return, others are likely to think they can take your spoils. Do you truly wish a challenge?" he questioned her, enjoying her soft moan as he grazed his teeth over her pulse. She whimpered longingly, even as a possessive growl escaped her at the same time, her small claws digging into his arms as she gripped him.

" Tell me live, do you know what it is to mark your intended?" he questioned, smirking deviously at the shake of her head. He smirked wickedly," Then allow this one to demonstrate." he rumbled, brushing his lips over her neck once more, and then he startled her bu suckling at her pale flesh, leaving light grazing marks on her neck.

A dark bloom of color took root on her skin and she made an eager noise when she realized what it was she would be doing. He chuckled as he bared his throat to her, startling her more than anything else he had done in the time she had known him.

"So, I d-do ,well I do this to you?" she question shyly, her submissive posturing stirring his cock like no one else ever had. She leaned over him, pressing her lips to his throat, attempting to mimick the way his mouth and tongue had moved over her own, seeking to replicate it, with and without the teeth.

He groaned out a curse of praise, guiding her mouth over his throat. She couldn't help but feel proud when she notices the marks on his throat were nice and dark. Her pride grew with the lord's low needy moan, his look of pride and satisfaction. " Now is the hard part... we can not consummate untli the last waxing moon of the cycle, on the night of the full moon." he explained, earning her undivided attention.

Sorry it's so short. I have been writing for 40 minutes and my eyes are drifting off and i was typing nonsense for a while there. thank you all, I adore every last once of you." she announced.


	8. Temptations and Tempers

O,o ... after rereading what I typed last night, I wish to offer you all a heartfelt apology for my insane rambles... I apparently even narrated my own AN o,o ... I probably should have cut myself off when my eyes were drooping but I was possessed with a need to give you all one last chapter before sleep. I suppose this proves the case of quality not quantity. However despite my other projects, I keep coming back to this one. We will visit Naraku briefly though it may pose more questions than answers... Kagome will wake up, remembering she should still be mad at a certain inu about a certain 'c' word and she still has to face her friends.

I wanted to take a moment to clarify a couple things really quick because as Juliastes pointed out, that last chapter especially was a little hurried. The dream sequence was meant to be disjointed and maybe even a little rushed for lack of a better word, because she is going to need time to absorb the fact that she is the embodiement of the Shikon jewel. She got her wish in the fact that the jewel doesn't exist as a jewel anymore, but the price was she became the vessel for it. When she dies, a new jewel will form and things will go as the fates decree from there. It was also confirmation that she will be reincarnated to protect the jewel again after her death, that she will indeed be eternal. I will have the characters clarify on this a little as opportunities arise. We will touch on Naraku's wish and his hand in all of it once he is "back". Thanks again Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A, Juliastes, springtopain, and BlueRose164 ! I have been updating nightly, it is more a question of if it is one or two chapters. haha. Anyway, presenting- include fanfare- Naraku's entrance! Dun dun duuuuun! Enjoy.

...oOo...

Naraku grimaced in distaste as he found himself unable to control his body once again. He could feel the near boundless power coursing through him, and yet only one night a month was he able to do anything. He cursed the powers that be for their twist on his wish. He had finally had it! the ultimate power, that accursed miko gone from him, and yet they put such a restraint on him! Those traitorous bastards!

He spent his days of powerlessness just watching the world, his new body wandering listlessly, out of his control and mute, unable to do anything but observe. For months it went on like that, the spider demon loathing every minute of the fleshy prison the gods had entrapped him in. In those months, realizing the entrapment for the curse it was, the shrewd spider realized it wise to not draw attention to himself when he was so vulnerable for so much of the time. Until one day... something changed. He woke, expecting his body to rise and continue its meandering ways, but when he opened his eyes there was nothing but darkness. He was blind! With a snarled curse he fought against the restraints, wanting to see anything, to know what was going on... to no avail.

Slowly he began to grow aware of other sounds. As he realized what they were he was not certain if he could curse the fates once more, or thank them for the prize they had put unknowingly in his grasp. Oh how he would enjoy this new game before him...

...oOo...

Sesshomaru was relieved his distraction had served two fold. It gave him time to consider just what had become of his little miko. She had told him of the warm voice, informing her of her new role as the living jewel of four souls, as well as its cautionary warning. It could only be Midoriko, acting as a guide to her. l.o;p'What disturbed him was her talk of the nightmare that followed. Memories of atrocities both Naraku and the human bandit Onigumo had committed, but she watched them all through his eyes, feeling the satisfaction the half breed had felt. Someone as pure hearted as her should not have had to ever even know of the twisted scum's existence, let alone lived through it. It made his fur stand on end even considering it.

He focused on the dark love bites that coated his intended's throat, nearly humming with satisfaction at the sight. He longed for the moment he could sink his fangs into the tempting hollow of her throat, marking her as his permanently. But there was much to be done in the two weeks before he could do that. He would need to have his retainers summon the other lords and council to his shiro for a presentation. He was relieved to have the support of Koga and his people at least. If he did not have their support, he would have had a much harder time getting her alone. He pressed his lips to the dark marks as she slept, nuzzling into her once more, reaffirming his scent mixing with hers.

He finally had captured her and things over all seemed to be blessed by the kamis and he was grateful. Every concern he had held about going through with his mating had been worrying over was cleared away without him doing anything. He smirked slyly as he mused over their expressions when he named a fox kit his heir. He would ensure the binding of her kits to him before they returned to gather Rin and return to his home.

Kagome shifted, letting out a soft whimper, nuzzling into him as she stirred slowly from her sleep. Green and gold eyes fluttered open before a soft "Eep" escaped her and she pushed away once more, looking up at him through her lashes in a way that had his manhood hardening again. Would she still look at him like that after he claimed her fully? he wondered to himself, his beast purring approval at the thought. She wrapped her arms around her torso as she cheeks colored, bolting up properly, suddenly tense as she pulled away," I have to get back." she demanded.

Sesshomaru arched his brow at her sudden shift in manner, curious what had her so embarrassed before a sweet, creamy scent teased his nose, one he had assumed was due to the wolf's pups, not coming from his woman. He sniffed again, his nose moving closer to her breasts to verify it was indeed stronger.

She squealed, smacking him as she jumped backwards with a cry of "Hentai!"

He rubbed his reddening jaw, giving a single word order of," Explain." Golden orbs watched her assessingly, sniffing for any lies.

She flushed, if possible, more darkly, not meeting his gaze as she answered. " After I helped Ayame give birth to her three pups, the youngest, he wasn't breathing at first. I got him breathing, but by then, the other two had latched onto her and were eating, but she couldn't feed all three at once... he was crying and well, this happened. Apparently it is a wolf thing. I suppose after all Koga did for me, it was the least I could do, so I've been helping her feed the pups. I gotta get back since they are hungry and it is painful when they don't feed." she explained in a rush.

Sesshomaru couldn't help his lip curling up in amusement, despite the way he wished to growl at with jealousy of another male's pup feeding from his woman. How like her to bind herself to others so selflessly. He captured her chin, pulling her lips to his, claiming them in a show of possession before smirking once more," This one can aid you in easing your discomfort. We traveled a fair way from the den. " he rumbled huskily, loving how her scent shifted. Cinnamon, citrus and vanilla hints suffusing her natural light floral scent.

She tightened the grip over her breasts, the slight pressure making them leak in their overly swollen state. "B- but, it's for the pups," she defended feebly, making him chuckle at her naivety.

Channeling his youki through his pelt he pulled her closer, nuzzling her tender breasts," This one will not take much, only enough to ease your discomfort," he promised huskily, his mouth watering slightly at the thought of sampling her. " There shall be plenty enough for them by the time we get back. It would be shameful for this one to allow his intended to travel in such a state." he rumbled, feeling her resolve crumble.

She worried her lower lip, her fangs nearly breaking the skin, although the next time Sesshomaru moved his head she cried out, throwing her head back. Her kimono had parted in her sleep, the dis shelved state of dress leaving her breast bindings bare to him. The same breast bindings she had been leaving loosened because of how often the pups fed...

Nosing the loose fabric away the dog demon let out a low rumble of triumph as his skin met hers and a swollen breast was freed. His mouth latched around her dusky nipple and suckled, groaning appreciatively as the sweet nectar exploded across his tongue.

She cried out once again, before it ended in a needy whimper and a distinctly canine whine that tempted his control. He could feel her breast softening with each strong pull and it was difficult for him to release it to claim the next but he managed, growling in delight when he felt her claws scraping his scalp. Repeating the suckling he pulled away, looking up at his flushed mate with smoldering golden eyes as he strove to regain his neutral breathing. He pulled away from her, though his hands rested on her waist, ensuring they kept their distance from each other, knowing his own levels of control.

Kagome was shocked. He did nothing different than the pups did when they fed and yet, the sensation was so completely foreign. Her body trembled as she clenched her thighs in response, heat pooling in her womanhood in a way that left her gasping for breath. His steadying hands on her after he pulled away helped clear her head, though her knees felt weak. She stared at him with wide innocent eyes that had his beast stirring.

"Keep looking at me like that miko, and there will be another feeding before you return." he growled, smirking in satisfaction when she jumped, her heart skipping a beat a satisfying sound to him, as much as the scent of her arousal that covered the area.

Kagome's tremors eased and she worked to right her clothing. Sesshomaru sat back, enjoying watching as she pulled her kimono back in place before then shouldering her pelt.

" Channel your energy into the pelt, give it your essence." he ordered as he finally rose. " It will act for you as this one's does." he explained before she could question him, pulling his clothes back in place. " After the young are cared for you shall demonstrate the amount of control you have through your mokomoko." he said, giving them both the distance they needed, reminding her she had wished to be trained with use of her youki.

She was embarrassed at having forgotten her original request with so much going on. She finished righting herself before she looked to her intended and then up the wall of the cliff face they had fallen down. It was too sheer for her to leap upwards, there were no foot purchases and she did not know if she had the speed to do as Koga had the first time she had met him.

Sesshomaru watched her expressive features, a small smile toying at his lips. " You will need to learn to guard your thoughts. Your eyes tell as much now as they always have. Pull your youki towards your feet. Imagine the clouds, think of something lighter than air and will your energy the direction you wish to go. " he explained, summoning a cloud at his feet. " Koga is a poor instructor for such things considering he relies on brute strength, never taking advantage of the gifts that come with being what he is. This one expects more of you." he ordered hovering just above her.

It took her three tries, but she managed it finally, though she was no where near as steady as he was. Gritting her teeth, needing to prove herself she thought of when her mother was teaching her to ride her bicycle, how she learned to find the center so she didn't wobble side to side. It seemed to help. Soon she rose above Sesshomaru's head, her pelt brushing against the dog demon's face as she passed him. She felt light and cheerful even, feeling hopeful for a bright reception from her friends.

Sesshomaru hesitated, taken off guard at the light hearted flirtation, before he followed after her, the barest hint of a smirk on his lips," Wolves may be faster at running on land, but do try to keep up like this little miko." he challenged, curious if her inner bitch would rise to it. He was not disappointed, seeing her launch herself upwards, overshooting the top of the cliff by more than thirty feet before she hovered for a split second, as if getting her bearings and then sprinting forward towards the den. Sesshomaru was on her heels, savoring the sound of her laughter, wondering how long it would take her to realize by her being in the lead she was acting as his prey.

...oOo...

They landed together, Kagome declaring it a draw, though he viewed it as a victory in his book, having enjoyed the view of watching her. Koga was the first to greet her, meeting her almost as soon as her feet touched the ground, wrapping her in a hug.

" Hey sis! What exactly have you-" he paused, sniffing her before glancing to the obvious dark marks around her neck, arching a brow. "You know dog, it's customary to ask before you attempt to paw up another lord's sister." he called out, making the dog demon tense slightly, though outwardly he only arched a perfect brow.

"This one was unaware his intended was your sibling." he countered. " Considering it was not terribly long ago you sought her as yours." he accused, not so quick to forgive as the wolves had been. Kagome flushed darkly, before turning to face Sesshomaru, hands on her hips.

"Listen here lord sesshomaru. Yeah I agreed to the whole courting thing, but old news is old news! Let sleeping dogs lie and move on or I- I'll... I'll give you a rosary like Inuyasha's!" she decided, finally thinking of the perfect threat, only imagining the look on the ice lord's face the first time he was face first in the dirt.

Sesshomaru turned a flat expression to his intended," You will not dare. This one would punish you worse than your virginal little mind could comprehend."

That seemed to remind Kagome of something, her eyes narrowing as she approached him once more, crowding him," Well pardon me for not growing up with countless concubines to teach me how things work!" She snapped, an almost feral growl in her voice. Inuyasha had come out when he heard the yelling. Then a cocky smirk rested on his face when he realized what was going on. He was amused someone else was on the receiving end of Kagome's wrath. He wanted to hear his perfect brother get out of this one.

Sesshomaru arched a brow in surprise of her temper," This one learned how to please women from concubines. That was their purpose. And to relieve one's self during rutting season. There was no emotional attachment or any chance of them getting with child. That is a far cry different from someone who sought to claim you as a mate." he countered rationally.

Which was entirely the wrong answer.

Kagome was almost nose to nose with the gold eyed demon, standing on her toes," I catch so much as a hint of a whiff of another on you and you can only hope de-manning you is the last thing I do," she snarled, her eyes darkening dangerously, her silver lockes whipping about with her flaring temper.

"Mew!" She was distracted when the small for of the nekomata leapt onto her shoulder. She turned on her heel, her pelt and hair flicking at the demon as she cradled the fire cat in her arms, unable to stay angry with her friends coming out and her seeing them for the first time in so long.

Koga was more than a little shocked at the force of her demonic energy as it flared, resting assured in his choices. She would keep the dog lord on his toes for sure.

Kagome chattered happily to her friends as she filled them in, leading the way in to the cave with Sango at her side. The males, aside from koga, found themselves blocked from the den where the children were more than ready for their meal.

.o.O.o.

what was naraku's delightful prize? will Sesshy's silver tongue recover this fumble? Will Kagome hold true to her threats? those answers and more to come. Thank you all again and have a wonderful evening. There's a nice bit of... lets call it fluff lol.


	9. Redemption

Sesshomaru stared at the entrance to the wolves den with mounting frustration. He had thought they were making progress and then she locked him out again. Literally. Perhaps he had pushed a bit too far on his teasing, but she had not been actually upset until the past had been mentioned. He stared at the entrance as his mind went in circles, his face impassive. The human monk sat beside him, giving him an understanding smile.

"Lady Kagome may be different on the outside, but I do not think inside she has changed so much." he said, drawing the lord's gaze and wondering if it was wise of him to offer his advice. Inuyasha dropped on the other side of the monk.

" So you're serious trying to win Kagome over? Keh, good luck ice prick. She's all about emotion, something you don't know anything about." He said with a laugh at his brother's expression.

Miroku chuckled a little, glancing at his friend, before back to the older dog demon," What Inuyasha is meaning to say, is that Lady Kagome is very determined when she gets a notion stuck in her head. She often even wins Inuyasha over when it comes to a battle of wills. After all, Inuyasha had no particular love of me or Shippo, or much of anyone at first. It was Lady Kagome to insist. She ends up getting her way more often or not and her heart is typically in the best of places." he explained.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's vehement denials of the monk's works, "So you are suggesting this one forgets the fact she is still friendly with those who would have once claimed her before this one acted?" he questioned with a light hint of incredulity coloring his words.

Miroku sighed softly," Lady Kagome is a loving soul, very accepting. She is coming to terms with a lot of changes it seems, and now learning of your affections for her when you were previously so... reserved. She is confused. The way it was explained to us is Kagome has been viewed as a pack from nearly the first time they met. Koga recently made it official after her return, announcing to the pack she was his sister and acting as the," Miroku paused trying to recall the word," The Beta female I believe was the phrase."

Sesshomaru glanced at the monk before letting out a derisive,"Hn," before speaking. "She is wasted as a beta. She was born to be an alpha. Her handling of my idiot half brother demonstrates plenty enough." he scoffed in answer of that.

"What do ya mean her handling of me?! I was the one callin' tha shots." Inuyasha huffed in his defense. There was laughter at that from the cave entrance as Koga made his appearance.

" Yeah right mutt-face. All she ever had to do was give you a certain look and you rolled over belly up for her." the wolf said with a snicker and a smirk, before amending himself," Well unless she said a certain word in particular. Everyone here knows who really ruled the roost." Koga chuckled, enjoying the glare he got from tormenting the half breed. He then turned his attention to the amused looking elder brother,"And you. I thought you were smarter than to bring up old rutts in front of someone like Kags. Thanks to a certain idiot she is not as self assured as she has every right to be. Mentioning them is making her self conscious because of her lack of experience. I assumed you would realize that much. It's why I threw you a bone and sent her out to see you last night." the arrogant wolf said, reprimanding the dog for his blunder, though sharp crystalline eyes took in the marks along the older Daiyoukai's neck and arched his brow," Though you did something right to get her to agree to the courting, so I suppose you have my full blessing. We can discuss the details during the presentation in front of the other lords." he decided.

His manner made Sesshomaru consider putting the wolf in his place, but he considered how he would be reacting in his stead, finding one of his pack scented and marked without the male approaching him first. He supposed it was best the wolf was sticking only to posturing. As with Inuyasha, Kagome would be upset if he attacked the man. "This one had not considered how... emotional the miko can be. As this one spoke clearly in past tense it seemed apparent all dealings with them were concluded. This one would never shame his intended with such dishonorable conduct. Unlike some, once this one's mind is made up, there is not even the urge to wander from the path chosen." As he spoke his cold gaze rested on his half brother, the one responsible for much of his little miko's suffering.

Inuyasha could feel the weight of his brother's glare, his dog ears flattening against his skull guiltily. " Keh, what are ya lookin' at me for ass. Shouldn't you be getting your suck up gift to get out of the dog house?" he scoffed, looking away as he crossed his arms.

Sesshomaru wanted to strike his brother but reigned in the impulse. "This one has business to attend to before leaving. Koga, would you summon the fox kits. This one wishes to speak with them." he said, glancing to the wolf for his answer.

Before he could answer Inuyasha snickered," Maybe talking like you don't have a sword up your ass might help you a bit. Kag's hates formalities. She still gets pissed off at the monk for always calling her lady kagome instead of just by her name."

Koga dipped his head,"The mutt isn't wrong there. For once." He turned away, ignoring the sputtering anger of the half demon with a smirk," I'll send the shrimps out. Oh and muttface? I don't give a damn if you think it's justified or not, Raise a hand to the kit and I'll kick your scrawny tail myself. They're part of my pack now, not yours." he said, sliding past Kagome's barrier as if it were not there.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side,"They?" he questioned, earning a shrug from Miroku.

Sesshomaru answered instead, having spoken with Kagome about both fox children. "She has adopted another orphan fox. She attracts those in need of such attentions." He rose from his seat, glancing down at the other males before dipping his head in a brief show of gratitude,"This one shall consider your words while speaking to the children." he announced as he watched the two young ones approach.

Shippo was holding the hand of the smaller Tetsuyo, who seemed terrified to approach these people she did not know. The red headed, older fox child was more than a little nervous at being summoned by the dog demon lord but he swallowed his fear and puffed his small chest out, putting on a brave face for the younger kit as he lead the way. Gulping a little, he bowed to Sesshomaru as they left the safety of the barrier.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the children before picking each of them up with a measure of gentleness, one per arm. That seemed to draw Inuyasha's attention.

"When the hell did you get another arm bastard?!" he demanded, earning a harsh glare from his brother.

"Mind your tongue before this one removes it, little brother. This one's miko is far more powerful than you even realize." he growled out, startling the timid little fox.

In an uncharacteristic gesture of kindness he leaned down to reassuringly nuzzle the black and silver locks of the little girl, rumbling soothingly. It was gesture he attributed to his intents of winning over the miko. He left his brother yelling profanities as he lifted off of the ground with his youki cloud, carrying the children away from prying ears, seeking privacy to confer with them.

Shippo was confused to say the least when the lord landed on the peak of a mountain top, settling down and easing the kits to their pawed feet. He turned beseeching green orbs on the much older stronger demon, unwilling to ask anything, remembering the dog lord's temper when he felt slighted.

Sesshomaru was the first to speak. "Kit. What do you know of what is going on currently?" he questioned, looking directly into Shippos green eyes.

Fidgeting a moment before he caught himself he straightened, puffing himself up once more. "Mama got made into a demon because of her wish, and she came back smelling like you, so you're going to court her?" he questioned, the color draining from his face as he put everything together. It was not an unheard of practice for a new male to kill off pups when taking a woman as his. His wide emerald orbs glanced nervously to the sheer drop offs on every side of them, swallowing loudly.

Realizing where the kit's mind had wandered, the silver haired inu let out a low huff of amusement,"This one will not harm either of you. In fact this one wished to speak with you specifically, about naming you this one's heir and claiming both of you as this one's pups." he said, his delivery blunt as ever.

Testuyo tensed a little, having grown to consider the odd eyed wolf as a new mother in her short time with her. Her young mind worked quickly, trying to understand everything with so many blanks. She knew her new mother had come back smelling of this dog, so that much was true, but did it mean she was actually going to mate this man? She looked up at the intimidating dog demon and asked," Papa?" startling both males with her question. Despite all of his power, she actually felt rather safe around him. If he was going to be with her new mother then of course that made him her new papa.

Sesshomaru hesitated before nodding,"If that is what you wish to refer to this one as, you may." he decreed, glancing to Shippo,"To you as well kit." he added to clarify, shocking the poor red head who had not believed the cold lord would go so far in his acceptance. He seemed to muse over his next sentence while he watched the little demon recover from the surprise,"This one wishes to blood bond with both of you, to officially claim you as this one's young. This one expects your mother will wish to as well once we return and she learns of what I have done." he explained himself to these two children alone.

Shippo felt like his eyes might explode from his head, so surprised at the offer he didn't know what to do but nod in acceptance of the offer, Tetsuyo's tail wagging slightly in her excitement.

Sesshomaru held out his clawed hand, using another sharp claw to trace a deep line across his palm before offering the pooling blood to the elder fox kit. Shippo held out his hand palm up so Sesshomaru could draw blood from him as well before Sesshomaru clasped the boy's much smaller hand in his own, letting their blood mix as he channeled his demonic energy, his very essence into the boy, marking him as the heir of the west with a blue crescent on his brow. Pulling away he licked the child's hand clean of the blood, healing the wound before turning to the younger kit.

He repeated the process with her, her wide golden eyes glowing with happiness as she nearly bounced in place in her excitement. The minute he finished healing her wound she launched herself at him, wrapping her small arms around his neck, heedless of his armor.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in his surprise as the little girl nuzzled against him, adjusting her so she was not at risk to hurt herself on the spikes of his breast plate. He patted her head absently before lifting Shippo to his shoulder. "We should go back." he paused, feeling a flaring of Youki and reiki, realizing Kagome had noted their absence. Smirking to himself he flared his own aura, informing her he had them and was close before he lifted off and floated gently back to the den.

Kagome nearly launched herself at him in her rush to grab up the children, cradling both foxes to her chest as her heart rate slowed back to normal. She sniffed them both, looking to Sesshomaru, green and gold eyes demanding answers.

He gave her the barest of smiles,"This one has kept his word. Shippo has been marked as the next lord of the west. Young Tetsuyo has been bonded as well." he elaborated, enjoying the shocked joy in her expression.

"Mama! Papa!" declared the smaller kitsune excitedly, making her new mother blush and others in her pack to chuckle at her expense.

Kagome nuzzled into each of the children before setting them down carefully. She approached Sesshomaru, her hands at her side before she slid them to his face. She framed his face with her small, clawed hands and stared up into his golden eyes. Her cheeks colored right before she stretched up, claiming her lips with his, attempting to convey her apology and gratitude and having very little idea how. Sesshomaru had not been expecting that, and the way the color crept further down her neck at the cat calls of her pack only served to make him enjoy it more.

"This one shall have to find you more young to take in if that is your reaction." he rumbled playfully at the stunned Kagome.

She stretched up, kissing him once again before taking the children and leading the way into the den she shared with Koga and Ayame, the barrier gone now that both women were done feeding the newborns.

Ok so to my delightful reviewers, I am grateful to all of you. Thoththo, I pm'd you the answer, or as much as I will confirm at this point. ;3

Kalaharia, I might do that later, we shall see, maybe when I feel the mood needs lightened.

guest, I am sorry you feel that way, but please bare in mind, Kagome is not fully herself and even if she were, there is a saying, once burned, twice shy. She has already been burned by Inuyasha, and the entire time she has been in the feudal era she has been mistaken for or compared to Kikyo. Just give her time. She is learning to deal

with the much stronger emotions that come with being a canine demon, irrational jealousy being one of them. However, I am glad you enjoy it despite that.

And finally Juliastes, as you saw here, they did decide to help him out a little, not without a bit of ribbing of course. However in the long run, each of them only wants to see her finally happy after all of her sacrifices for each of their benefit.

Anyway hope you all enjoy! have a great night guys! See you next time ;3


	10. Vengeance and Explanations

AN: And yes I know Koga was the eastern prince however with his mating to Ayame from the northern wolf tribe their packs melded. Going over everything I can find it seems the division in the lands was always up for despute depending, making me believe that the boarders are not set in so many words as it is there are over lapping claims. One cannon example that causes me to believe this would be the panther demons who come from the west, despite the fact Sesshomaru is the western lord, so they are from further west than even sesshomarus lands, or rather there boundries might be a bit different with them simply avoiding crossing too close to where the dog patrols after their final war. I hope I am not confusing anyone, but I will do my best to explain it all via kagome haha.

enjoy

...oOoOoO...

Once everyone had settled, Sesshomaru had pulled Kagome off to the side, explaining that there were some things he needed to do but that he would return within a day so they could begin their trek to the western Shiro.

Koga was readying those of the pack that would accompany them to the western lands, leaving orders for those who would remain behind.

Kagome sat with Shippo beside her, and little Tetsuyo in her lap, brushing the silver and black locks until her hair shone. She was lost in thought, remembering finding her littlest kit, who still had nightmares of whatever had attacked her family. She was warring with herself, wanting to find those responsible and at the same time, she knew Sesshomaru would be angry with her, likely most of her pack would be. Steeling her resolve, she nuzzled into Tetsuyo's hair before pulling Shippo closer and nuzzling into him as well before she spoke,"I am going to go for a walk ok? Stay here close to Ayame and the others while I'm gone alright?" she more ordered than questioned.

Shippo frowned, the astute little fox looking up at his mother with a pout,"Why can't we all go for a walk?" he asked, not knowing what she was up to.

Kagome chuckled, pressing her lips to his forehead,"Because I would like some alone time is all. Don't worry, I'll be home soon." she promised, rising and dusting herself off before she gave each child a gentle pat on the head. The newborns had been fed recently which gave her a couple hours before she had to be back, she just needed to get past her friends without them further delaying her. She would not drag her pack into her revenge. She reasoned to herself she had to do it now, or else she might lose all hope of tracking down the scents of those responsible.

Masking her aura as Sesshomaru had explained, she made her way to the cave entrance, glancing around to see Sango was still resting, Miroku laying with her cradled in his arms. Inuyasha was watching over them from a rock ledge, his arms crossed and a leg dangling. Her heart softened a moment, remembering the news of Sango being with child. New that had furthered her decision to avoid bringing them into this. Moving quickly, she leapt up as high as she could, her bare foot catching in the rough stone and giving her a point to push off of. In a matter of moments she was out of sight from her pack and friends and racing to the falls she had found Testuyo at.

Kagome landed not too far from the spot she had found the kit before crouching, sniffing at the ground as she had seen Inuyasha doing when trying to pick up a scent. Finding the scent of what she viewed as her child's blood had her instincts in an uproar once more, letting out a low groan before she caught herself, pushing aside the instincts to charge ahead heedlessly, instead calmly trailing the fading scent. A much darker, more blood thirsty side of her listed ways she could repay the ones who had hurt her pup, and the lighter part of her almost wanted to listen to the ever more twisted suggestions.

The trail lead her on a winding path through the cliff sides, the demoness looking up and spotting places where the young fox's blood spotted the rocky face. She winced, letting out another angry growl as she realized the kit had fallen down the steep slope. Leaping upwards she continued until, with the sun high in the sky, she found a stomach churning sight.

She chased the carrion off without trying to take in the violent sight before her, the pelt-less, broken bodies of the foxes tearing at her heart, even as her anger boiled over with such power she never expected it. All she could think was how those responsible must pay. Her hands curled into claws and she started to seek out the attackers scent before she shook herself from the strange fury that took ahold of her. She needed to give these demons a proper burial, they deserved that much.

She had nothing to dig with and could see nothing she could make use of until her gaze rested on her new claws. Certainly they could be put to use right? Crouching near the edge, beside what appeared to be a small flower garden, she made an attempt to dig with her hands. Satisfied with the way the dirt parted for her claws she set to work, putting her newfound strength and speed to the test as she dug two graves. It was only after she lifted the mothers body did she see something that caused her to freeze... A small tuft of fur, unmoving barely noticeable from the blood that saturated it from the mother. Testuyo had a sibling, and Kagome had not come to save them. Guilt clawed its way through her heart and conscience, a howl of mourning for the family she had not saved tearing from her lips. She could feet the hot tears rushing down her face, she could hear answering, panicked howls from her pack and she did not care. She knelt there and mourned the victims of senseless violence, the family her poor pup had lost. She mourned her own failure, not being able to save more people despite being stronger than she had been before. That was how Koga found his little sister, kneeling beside the corpse of the unknown sibling of the kit she had taken in, coated in congealed blood from the parts, her body trembling from pent up emotions.

He did not understand at first, and then it clicked and he was hugging her, rumbling soothingly," Come on kags, nothing you can do now." he said, honest sadness tinging his words.

She accepted the comfort for a moment before she straightened," Why?" she questioned, turning from him to dig a smaller grave between the parents' broken bodies. "It was just for fun, only thing they took were the parents' pelts," she said, her voice think with anger she struggled to leash.

Koga sighed, shaking his head, lifting the small body sadly," There is no answer I can give you. Some just kill for the sport of it." he answered, frowning when he felt Kagome's aura flare in anger,"Sport?! What about this is sport?!" She cried out, her rage washing over her brother in waves. She stepped back, allowing him to set the kit between its parents before she covered the small form with dirt, offering a prayer for their spirits before rising.

Koga watched the righteous fury that radiated from her and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We have to go back." he said, surprised when she growled, digging in her heels," Not until I track them down. I need to know who did this. They don't deserve to get away with it." she snarled stubbornly, earning a sigh from her alpha. With a noise of resignation , he helped her search the area for anything left of the attackers scent. What he found shocked him, it was a female to have wrecked this destruction. He held up the torn scrap of the Kimono he found that held the only scent that was not from a fox demon. Kagome took it, inhaling deeply, locking the scent in her memory, accepting there was no way to reasonably catch up with the mysterious figure, having to wait on her revenge until after her mating with Sesshomaru.

"Have the others keep an eye out. I don't want our pack attacked while we're gone." she said, earning a smile of approval from the elder wolf. " We will all be on guard for the Jorogumo. No worries. For now, you need to get cleaned up before you go back to the pups. I'll join you. We have a lot to go over before we get to the Shiro. " he said, not seeming to notice when Kagome flushed a bit in embarrassment of the thought.

"Join me?" she squeaked out, still clenching the shred of cloth tightly in her hand, making her way back towards the waterfall," Wouldn't Sesshomaru and Ayame be upset at that?" she questioned, earning a confused look from Koga.

"Pack bathes together, siblings especially, even to adulthood. You are my sister now in, all ways. There is no thinking of you as anything but kags. Even dogs are the same when they can get along anyway. He will not be upset now that he has accepted the way things are between us." he assured her, lacing his hands behind his head.

She frowned, tempted to get a second opinion. However he had not lied to her once and he seemed to be making a sincere effort to ensure she was acclimated to the pack's life and she remembered Shippo saying something similar. Sighing she nodded acceptance, motioning for him to take the lead.

"I know there is a lot going on, a lot of change and all, but really, trusting your instincts will help you a lot. " The dogs especially are very prone to all of that preening shit, but this upcoming meet is actually going to be very important on many fronts. I will be announcing you as my sister to the other lords, as well as giving my blessing for your and Sesshomaru's mating. Shippo will be announced at the heir to the west, which means the other lords will be presenting their daughters to you and the dog in hopes you choose one of them to become his intended. The other lords will feel threatened at the alliance formed by your mating to the dog, believing we are joining forces for ulterior motives and seek to find reasons to oppose this arrangement or else seek to find ways to insinuate themselves into the line some how." Koga explained as they reached the water, leaping in without bothering to shed his clothes, beckoning Kagome in as well.

She shed the outer kimono so she could wash it, relieved the blood had not soaked through to the pristine white under kimono she wore. She began using the cold water to scrub the deceptively delicate looking cloth. " So I am supposed to be accepting of the fact they want my little one to marry one of their daughters without caring how he feels?" she questioned, disliking the thought entirely as Koga nodded affirmation. She huffed at the thought," Well they can take a long walk off of a short cliff if that's the case. No body should get married if they don't love the person they are with." she huffed.

Koga grinned at that," I said they would present them, I never said you had to agree. And as the intended lady of the west and the sister of the northern lord, you will have in technicality more weight than many of the others, more if they learn you were the fabled Shikon miko, though it seems best not to mention that yet. It's too dangerous for them to realize you had once been human."

Kagome nodded her agreement, sighing as she finally set aside her outer kimono to dry over a rock in the pleasantly warm sun. "So how many lords are going to be there?" she questioned curiously, feeling nervous now that she was distracted from the urge for vengeance, watching Koga use some fragrant leaves to scrub at his face and hair, the oils coating him and helping remove some of the grime from his skin while leaving a pleasant scent.

"Well, there the four cardinal lords, and then each has a council, made up of a lord of each demon faction in the area. " He started in explanation," Really considering who you're mating the only ones who matter are the cardinal lords, me, Sesshomaru, Daiskemaru of the East , and Sentama of the south. The others are beneath you and you need to remember that when you meet them. Posturing is very important in youkai court. You can be your kind self, but if you say something, it goes as you say, not if's, and's , or but's about it. You do not bow deeply to the others, merely a nod if you decide to acknowledge them at all. Before your mating is official you will be respected as my sister, meaning they will have to bow to you as you outrank all but the other cardinal lords, being on par with their mates, that will not change once you become Sesshomaru's mate, if anything you will be a bit above the other two wives. Sesshomaru and I hold the highest two ranks of the lords, our word carrying more weight than the others." he explained, watching her wash the darkening red from her silver hair, chuckling at her frustration."Perks of dark hair sister, doesn't matter if I miss a bit of blood when grooming." he teased with a half grin, laughing when she splashed him and huffed.

"They are not going to be kind are they?" she asked with a more serious sigh of exasperation, groaning when he nodded affirmation," Don't worry. Just win over Sesshomaru's mother and the court will be in the palm of your hand." he said, only partially teasing her. The dog's mother had some of the best connections with the court of any demon in their history, granted it was because she treated it the entire court as if it were a game board, and everyone pieces to her game. Kagome paled at that, eyes widening slightly.

"His mother?" she questioned, seeming a little wary at the idea.

He nodded in answer," She's not so bad, as long as you don't get in the way of her scheming. Mostly she likes for things to be entertaining." he answered in an attempt to be reassuring making Kagome groan.

"This is going to be just like that princess movie," she grumbled under her breath, making Koga cock his head to the side curiously. She waved her hand dismissively, her mood feeling a little lighter as long as she managed to not worry about the upcoming meet. "I am sure the others are worried, we should go back." she said, leaving the cold water and flaring her youki to dry her clothes, wondering if she would be able to do that to remove dirt and blood next time. She redressed herself properly, her mind turning over what kind of person her intended's mother was and how she would react to her son marrying someone who only became a demon through a fluke.

As they headed back they walked in easy silence, each in their own thoughts, Kagome frowned as she noticed the sun was going down already. She had not realized how far her trek had taken her, or perhaps she had lost more time while grieving, she supposed.

Shaking her head she moved to follow her brother to the den to aid in feeding the pups when Sesshomaru landed in front of her, arching ar brow as he looked between the pair. Koga grinned a little,"And now I'm going to play with the pups. You two play nice." he said, sliding into the den making Kagome huff at his retreating form.

"Coward." she called out playfully, before turning her gaze on Sesshomaru and giving him a sheepish smile,"I thought you would be gone longer." she said expecting some sort of reprimand for leaving as she had.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her mannerisms, wondering what could be going through her head. "Would you prefer this one gone longer?" he questioned, smirking a little as he watched her cheeks darken as she stumbled over the words of her denial. She seemed to be struck by a thought before she started giggled, clamping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle them but it only made it worse. "Lord Sesshomaru, what was your opinion of the Shikon Jewel?" she asked innocently when she could manage her laughter.

He arched his brow, not seeing the point of her question,"Only pathetic weaklings sought it out for its false power. This one had no use for such a trinket. This one has more than enough power without such a cheap trick." he answered, making her giggles start once more, his brow rising higher, demanding an answer as Koga realized what had his little sister in such fits, smirking himself.

He was the one to speak up when her giggles proved too much to stop,"And yet here you are, intending to mate the Shikon." he pointed out, joining in her chuckles.

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh,"This one will take you over knee in front of your pack if you do not stop this at once," he threatened, causing mismatched orbs to widen, though it only made her giggled worsen.

He finally silenced her by leaning down to brush his lips over hers before he reached into the sleeve of his haori to pull out a silver necklace with a pendant on it. "This one presents to you, his courting gift," he said a little more formally than he typically spoke.

Kagome blinked, staring at the delicate looking silver chain and then the perfectly rounded pendant that on one side bore the crest on her forehead surrounded by a blue moon like Sesshomaru's, on the other side was a yin and yang symbol. She let her fingers run over it lightly, finding it beautiful but she was terrified to break it.

The dog demon seemed to realize her issue and smirked," The chain has this one's hair, and the pendant is made from a fang from each of the children and myself," he explained, surprising the once miko. "It shall allow you to find any one of us at your will, no matter how far apart we are. Once you have better control over your youki and reiki you will also be able to channel your energy to aid either of the pups should they need it." he explained, watching as she teared up at the thoughtfulness of the gift.

She launched herself at the demon, her arms wrapping around him as she buried her nose in his neck, nuzzling him shamelessly, uncaring as her packs teasing once more. There was a slight cough behind them, Kagome releasing him to see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku each holding a pup.

Inuyasha was the one to speak up," Ayame says it is your turn to deal with these three." he said, his cheeks as red as his clothes. He wished he could have not heard the wolf demoness's complaints as to why she wished Kagome would deal with them.

Sango chuckled a little,"Apparently demon's teeth come in a lot sooner than humans." she elaborated in warning," Kan lived up to his name. He bites more than Toboe or Senshi."

Sesshomaru laughed at that, the sound startling the others in the group, pulling Kagome's chin for a brief kiss," Good luck love." he rumbled against her lips, placing her new necklace in place and glancing to Koga, intending to find out what had his mate so wound up. Kagome flushed, taking Senshi and Toboe and heading towards the common room to settle in and feed them.

o.o.o.o.o

Well, another chapter for you my lovelies. I wanted to take a moment to remind everyone that Sesshomaru's mother was actually noted that, while she was not one to be messed with, she was not so hateful as I often see her portrayed, if anything she is playful, and she does not hate humans. She may look down on them, but she is more amused of them when not being simply dismissive. She does not understand why Inu tashio and then Sesshomaru are susceptible to them but she does not harbor the hatred that sesshomaru initially held. His hatred came from humans being the cause for his fathers death when all he had ever sought was to emulate his father who was the epitome of what he viewed every demon should be. Before his father's death he simply held his mother's dismissive opinion of them not being worth the time to bother with as they were weak.


	11. Lessons

O,o oh wow, I want to take a moment to thank everyone for all of the reviews and the fact in just over a week we have cleared over 4k views! thank you all so very much! I hope you all continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I have never had a story take off so well! I thank you all again for your support! Any and all feedback is welcome, any questions so I know what I need to go into more depth with, I am also combining my thank you to the reviewers from last chapter and this chapter as I somehow missed doing it last time.

Juliastes- thank you again dear and I hope you are satisfied with the conversation! As I said in the Pm, there are some things they expect her to change, but they are mostly going on the idea of Kags wins everyone over just being her, so they will teach her everything and leave it to her judgement to implement as nessacery.

GinaCat- I am so glad you think so! Thank you for the taking the time to review!

Slytherin's Pimp- Happy to hear it! I hate when Kagome's too weak. I like to think that after everything she became stronger for it. She still has some weaknesses obviously, and those will be exploited in future chapters. It is too hard to believe she suffered no insecurities after the way inuyasha treated her for so long.

As for the response from the noble demons, that will be a couple chapters away but it will be interesting to be certain.

Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A - I love your dedication to following me and reviewing every chapter! It makes me sooo happy. Yes, Naraku is complete trash. What is he planning? We will see hahaha. As for the children, Don't worry, Sesshomaru, manipulative puppy he is, he already has things planned to make amends with Rin.

springtopain: I am glad you like it!

also just for giggles:

Kan- Biter (oldest and next in line alpha)

Toboe- (written in kanji not katakana) Howling (he is the one kagome revived and will be a bit closer to his aunt than the other two)

Senshi- warrior

Tetsuyo(a)- sleepless night

I would like to point out, I named them first, then looked up the meaning of their names. I would like to think they ended up rather fitting in my opinion. I would love to hear some feedback on what you all think. Jorogumo is a spider demon that takes the form of a lovely human woman to lure lustful men to their deaths. I was torn between making the one who attacked the foxes a jorogumo or a kuchisake onna( slit faced woman). Because I know a bit more about the tales of the jorogumo, I went with that and she will be important in the future of the story. I may still find a way to work the kuchisake onna into it just because she was a prevalant figure around the Sengoku period of japanese history and I feel she is never really touched on very much despite having earned her rightful place in history I just felt that her temperment and m.o. did not suit the needs of the main plot of the story. Alright I am done with my very very long AN. I will give you the story you all have been waiting for now! Enjoy!

.oo.o.o.o.o

Koga glanced to Sesshomaru as he followed the dog, dropping to sit on the edge of a cliff so he could look over where the rest of his pack prepared a few hunting parties to stock up the reserves for their absence. Now that the sun was down they were all rested and ready for a hunt. He smiled a little as he sensed the dog demon sitting down beside of him.

"What was she hiding?" Sesshomaru questioned, not bothering to mince words.

Koga sighed, his blue gaze never looking away from his pack,"She snuck off on her own. I found her by Testuyo's old den... It wasn't pretty and she was really upset at what happened. There was another kit." he said, wondering if the dog would realize why such a pronouncement would bother the miko so much. The low rumbling growl seemed to be answer enough. " She wouldn't leave till she buried them all. It was not an honest hunt. All they took were the parent's pelts. Well, She I suppose I should say." he amended.

Sesshmaru let out another rumbling growl, understanding why she would be upset plainly, even he at his most heartless did not slay children. "How did she get away from the pack? And this close to her awakening. You are lucky her outrage did not trigger a transformation." he growled, out, Koga wincing slightly but accepting the reprimand.

"It is due to your lessons she was able to slip past those on patrol, however we have not made it overly obvious we are watching her. We've not had opportunity to explain the awakening to her, and she hasn't mentioned hearing anything from her inner beast." he answered in defense, earning a huff from the dog.

"This is what happens when you do not focus on honing the kami given gifts you have. Your instincts should be better than that. If you do not explain to her tonight about it, this one will teach her." he said, giving the wolf a time frame that had him bristling.

"You think this is easy on her prick? Like she doesn't have enough to focus on and remember? You deciding to give her only half of a moon cycle to prepare for court is a pretty asshole move too. She is still learning her own limits and you're selfishly pushing her even beyond that." He defended his pack mate, angry at the criticism.

His words made Sesshomaru pause. Then the dog demon surprised him by dipping his head in concession of the wolf's point," This one's council have given only six moon cycles to find a mate. This one's beast has been set on the Miko since she survived this one's attempt on her life. It took this one longer to accept the choice, not seeing why this one's beast would fixate on a human girl. Eventually This one saw the strength she held, saw the traits of a proper alpha and understood. Naraku's heart was to be this one's original courting gift." he answered, explaining he had every intention to claim her for a long while now. " Now the only problem remaining is this one does not believe his intended will take things well when learning of the time frame, even though it was irrelevant to this one's claim. She has proven herself to be rather... Irrationally emotional of things that do not make sense." he said, his plea for help, or as much of one at the great lord sesshomaru would give, knowing his council were likely to do anything they could to trap him in a corner with someone of their choosing instead of his own choice.

Koga considered the dog's position and sighed," I'll see about working it into the explanation I suppose. So long as she knows how long you've intended to court her I do not think the dead line will matter so much since you have a few cycles longer to go." he pointed out.

Sesshomaru nodded his appreciation to the man's aid. The dog demon only had a split second's warning of the sound of small paws on stone before a small silver and black bundle latched onto his arm, curling into his lap. She looked up at him with golden eyes and a bright smile," Papa!" she declared happily, having missed him and her mama very much while they were gone.

Koga looked on at the little kit that was not in the slightest scared of the powerful demon and smiled,"When you two have more pups you're doomed." he teased the dog demon with a half smirk.

"Hn. Worry of your own pups wolf. This one can handle his young just fine," Sesshomaru huffed, even as he stroked Tetsuyo's hair reassuringly. He gazed down at the little fox kit and wondered idlely if his pups would have looked like her had Kagome not been changed. He smiled slightly as he glanced down at the wolf pack below him,thinking back on his father's words, on how his power would grow when he had people to protect. He could only wonder at what his father would think if he could see him now as he continued petting the pup who seemed perfectly content with the attention.

"I'll talk with her on our trip. We have to stop to pick up your little human pup anyway." Koga offered, aware tonight she would not be receptive to any lessons.

With a sigh Sesshomaru relented and nodded his agreement to the terms. "Anything you have not covered by the time we get to the shiro, I will cover with as much tact as I am able," he sighed, a slight smile quirking his lips as his kit nuzzled into him before yawning, curling into a contented ball on his lap for a nap.

...oOo...

Kagome walked along side Ah-un, who carried Ayame, Toboe, and Sango when Kagome insisted the woman not walk with her current state. Kirara rode on one shoulder, Shippo sitting on Kagome's other shoulder and she carried the youngest fox kit in her arms. Sesshomaru walked in the front, holding Ah-Un's lead, with Koga just beside Kagome, carrying Ken and Senshi in leather slings on his front and back. Miroku and Inuyasha walked just behind the two headed dragon, the rest of Koga's pack that accompanied them flared out and behind the group in a protective flanking formation.

Kagome had to say she was relieved to find she did not get tired carrying both of her kits as she expected she would, or even really get tired as they walked. She finally understood why Inuyasha had pushed them as hard as he did, not realizing the difference in endurance between species it could be an easy thing to not realize.

She used the pups' hunger and Sango's comfort levels as a point of reference, calling out to Sesshomaru each time she thought the group should rest, letting the children get out some energy while the new mothers stretched their legs and in Ayame's case, fed her pups.

"Hey Kags, come patrol with me." Koga called out as Sesshomaru declared he would be hunting something for them to have for lunch.

Finished with her part in helping the children eat she ruffled her own kit's hair and followed Koga as they set up for what was looking to be a late midday meal. "Sure," she agreed readily, glancing at Inuyasha who immediately moved to hover near the young mothers and the children. Waiting until they were mostly out of ear shot and starting a leisurely path around the edge of their group she looked expectantly at Koga,"So what really is going on?" she questioned.

Her question made him chuckle," Brilliant and astute as always Kags. There's more lessons I wanted to go over with you. These ones are more... personal." he said, earning her curious prompting glance. He considered how to explain the difference between oneself and their inner beast before giving up on working out a way to explain it, deciding to wing it and see what happened.

"So you have seen demons change forms before." he started with, seeing her nod of affirmation before continuing,"Almost every demon in existence has what in common tongue I suppose you would call it an inner beast, or inner self. You with me so far?" he asked. Once again she nodded, looking intrigued as she seemed to be taking the words to heart, absorbing every word he spoke like a sponge. "Well our beasts are our most primal selves, and as we reach maturity, they make their presence known. They don't lie, they feel and they act on feelings, on sheer instincts. It is our most honest selves." he explained, watching her thoughtful expression. "Have you had any thoughts that don't feel quite like yours? Any strong impulses to do something you would never have considered acting on before?" he questioned, making her blink.

Shyly, she nodded her head in affirmation," A couple times, like when I found Tetsuyo's den... I wanted to track the scent down and-." she trailed off, glancing away.

Koga gave an understanding nod," So she is awakening. There are some things you need to be prepared for. The fact she did not balk at the dog's gift means she accepts his suit, lucky you. It's actually good that he is rushing the ceremony and having it before the next full moon. Once she fully awakens you will soon go into your first heat." He chuckled a little watching her flush darkly, curious how she would know that word and what it meant. However that was a question for another time, he carried on his lesson," If you had your head and were not courting we would have to isolate you from the pack or else you would be battling every male that answered the call of your heat. Your inner beast would only be satisfied with a male who can subdue you because it means he is offering strength to your future pups that you do not have. Because your beast accepts Sesshomaru's suit and you have each scented each other, he is not required to compete against you for dominance, however it does mean another can challenge his rights to you before the ceremony, just as other females can challenge you for Sesshomaru. Because you are not known, there will likely be a couple seeking to thwart you. You currently have the most sought after intended in all the lands as he is the only unwed cardinal lord. " he explained trying not to overwhelm her.

Kagome was silent as he spoke, though she couldn't help but bristle, a low growl escaping her at the thought that someone could try to break them up just because of politics," What if I don't want to make that wager?" she questioned, feeling a hollow sense of dread.

Koga's more solemn expression was all of the answer she needed but he spoke anyway,"Then it would be viewed as you for fitting rights to him because you accept they are stronger than you. The challenge period lasts until you bare each other's mating marks. Up until that point anyone can make a challenge, though they can only make it once. Once they have been defeated they can not challenge again or aid another in challenging you."

She couldn't help it, the snarky comment left her lips before she could stop it,"Oh isn't that so kind of them. So is it always to submission or do they, you know, kill them?" she asked a little nervously, earning a laugh from her brother.

"It is very very rare circumstances for males to fight to the death and never for females. If the battle is viewed as getting out of hand the lords order someone to intervene and stop them." he answered easily, seeing the relief in her gaze and smiling," Until you are mated though, you will be more prone to mood swings and irritability, or over all more emotional. You can not give in to any urges of blood lust though, and soon your inner beast will push you to transform for the first time. You must hold that urge back as long as possible. When you are your beast self for the first time, everything feels different, your senses are all on high alert and everything that moves is a threat. you are a danger to everyone around you and yourself because of how impulsive your inner beast will be. She does not consider reason or logic. She feels and acts, little else until she has satisfied the urge to roam and claim her lands. You are meant to be an alpha, it would be natural for you to want to challenge any female you view above you and you know why we can not risk that until you claim your own alpha status." he explained, leaving her shocked at the wealth of knowledge he was sharing, things before she could only speculate at. "If you were not so obviously meant to be a leader it would not be such a concern for when you awaken fully. But staving it off until the gathering serves two fold. Until then you will be hiding your power, like Sesshomaru has been teaching you, but at your awakening, they will see the raw power you hold, before any training and refinement can be done. It is a show of power and will likely stop many would be challengers." he explained.

She could see the wisdom of it, a sort of deterrent for those who would seek an easy jump in rank or status. She heaved a sighed of acceptance, realizing there were only so many things she could avoid. " So it's fight or fight?" she joked dryly, drawing a chuckle from Koga who draped an arm around her, squeezing her reassuringly.

"You don't have a thing to worry about Kags. These nobles normally only get their practice in spars, not hands on in the battlefield like you did. They couldn't hold a candle to you if they wanted." he said, grinning cockily when she giggled at his praise. He seemed to remember something, squeezing her shoulder," I just want you to be prepared. Apparently Sesshomaru's council has been pushing for him to get mated sooner rather than later, so they probably have a few females lined up to vie for his attention. Don't even give the bitches a chance to think they are better than you in any way. Just remember, you are more than any one of those women could ever dream of being. They are lucky to be in your presence, not the other way around." he assured her. He enjoyed making her blush, ruffling her hair,"If you start to fall for their games, just remember, you're my sister. You have to make our pack proud. No weaklings here, right?" he ribbed, nudging her side as he released her.

She giggled again but nodded,"Right, I have to make the pack proud, and the kits too. They're counting on us too." Her resolve seemed to firm thinking of her children, glancing back to where she could hear their giggles and laughter.

Koga smiled, no longer worrying," Come on, they are likely waiting to pounce on you." he teased, feeling much lighter, seeing the ambition to succeed in his sisters mismatched eyes. There was his kags. No one would get in her way.

When they got back, Sesshomaru had already returned with two massive boars, cleaned and ready to cook, though it was untouched. She dod not understand why until he bowed towards her, carving off a chunk of some of the best meat, offering it to her. As he was courting her it would be rude of him to eat before her and as he was an alpha even out ranking Koga, Ayame had to wait as well.

Kagome felt a pang of guilt but Ayame seemed to realize it before it showed, shooting her a reassuring smile and nod of her head to accept the offering. It was a demonstration that he could provide, another thing Koga had gone over on their return trip to the camp. She swallowed, accepting the offering. While she wanted to spear the meat and roast it over the fire she realized it might be rude. While she had little problem eating raw mean now, she still had an ingrained preference for it to be cooked and not look anything like it had while alive. Taking a large bite of it she chewed, some of the blood dribbling down her chin. Before she could wipe it away, Sesshomaru approached her, using his tongue to lick it away.

There was an almost playful spark in his golden eyes and she nearly choked on the mouthful she had in her embarrassment of such a gesture. Swallowing she blushed prettily, looking away and seeing the others all digging in now that the alphas had started eating. She had to admit, she liked this new side of him he was revealing to her, bit by bit. His icy facade was just that, a facade. Under it there was a wealth of emotion, a playful nature that made itself known in the oddest of moments. It really seemed impossible not to fall for this man who was a mystery, with more layers than a tiramisu. That thought had her mouth watering and longing for a sweet confectionery treat that would not come to Japan for many many years. With a sigh of regret she began to cook her meat, traditional duties met. Sessomaru sat down, pulling her with him once her meat was propped near the fire to roast.

He nuzzled into his woman, enjoying the feel of her small frame pressing against him, loving how she fit perfectly against him. He longed to claim her already, the wait earning much protest from his beast. His pack was there, in his beast's opinion that was all that was needed to legitimize the claim. It did not see a need in going through all of the rituals the councils demanded. When she blushed and giggled, squirming to get away from him he huffed, nipping her neck lightly in reprimand, though the spike in her arousal drew a low growl of pleasure from him. "Be still and do not tempt this one woman. It is already painful to have to wait to have you." he growled in warning, chuckling when he heard her apologetic and startled,"Eep!"

He had chosen well for his woman, very well in deed.

Ok much shorter AN, but next chapter Rin meets the others, maybe some sparks, who knows, only Rin knows. hahaha, the some of the council will be introduced, though the lords and their councils will take another chapter to get there, meaning Kags is going to have to keep just under the radar for a while longer... unless there is a challenger. What will happen? Tune in next time to find out!


	12. Arrangements

Alright lovelies I have a really long AN, but I put it and all of my shout outs at the end. Wren210, all of my answers, clarifications, explainations are at the end waiting for you after this chapter. Also Testuyo is only a little younger than Shippo, however after the trauma she witnessed, she does not care to speak much for the time being so will seem even younger by far than shippo. also this chapter will be on the shorter end, apologies in advance. a lot going on at home sorry. also sorry for typos didn't have time to edit. lost track of time haha. hope yall can enjoy it anyway.

...oOo...

Sesshomaru bid all but Kagome and the fox kits to wait for them to return with Jaken and Rin, leaving them a couple miles from where he had left the human child and kappa behind the safety of a barrier.

Kagome smiled seeing the young girl braiding flowers into a chain in the field, Jaken baring many such wreaths in the form of necklaces and crowns stacked upon each other. Seeing Sesshomaru she dropped the chain she was working on and ran to greet the dog demon happily, giving Kagome a chance to realize how much she had grown in the time she had traveled with the demon lord. By this time's standards she was nearly ready to be promised, though maybe a few more years before an actual wedding would be in order. She stilled at that thought, feeling a pang as she realized exactly how fragile the young woman before her was in comparison, how brief her life would be while Kagome was essentially frozen as she was barring death in battle or assassination. It was incredibly saddening, seeing how brightly she shined.

Once Rin had finished greeting her lord she turned her attention to the woman behind him, her brows furrowing slightly before she grinned brilliantly at the woman," Lady Kagome!" she cried out eagerly," Shippo-kun!" she added, remembering enjoying her time playing with the young fox.

Sesshomaru was impressed she recognized the woman so quickly, smirking a little in satisfaction even as Jaken huffed.

"Don't be stupid girl. Lady Kagome is a human not a demon. Which begs the question who are you to be following my lord around." he protested, freezing slightly at the familiar twinge of holy power brushing against him as Kagome 'accidentally' stepped on him while moving close to Rin to greet her properly.

Sesshomaru's smile was not unnoticed by his retainer who shuddered subconsciously at the expression on his lords face. People normally suffered horribly when his lord smiled.

The kappa found himself relenting," Mayhap you are the priestess I suppose. But that still begs why you are here with Lord Sesshomaru and not that half breed Inuyahsa?" he questioned," And where have you been these past six months?! Lord Sesshomaru has searched for you diligently, even sending his guards to help and now you show up? How rude!" he continued his squawking rant, utterly ignored as Kagome crouched to offer Rin a partial hug.

Shippo hopped down from Kagome's shoulder and helped catch Tetsuyo when she bound down to follow him, earning a smile of approval from his mother that had him swelling with pride.

"Jaken." Spoke Sesshomaru, not glancing at the imp,"Apologize to your future lady," he ordered, smirking a little wider when the green creature screeched in disbelief before prostrating himself before Kagome, groveling as he begged her forgiveness as he felt his lord's aura seem to lighten once he obeyed the order.

Kagome stepped away from Jaken, her cheeks flushed, trying to wave his apology away and not trip over him, looking completely uncomfortable with the attention. " IT is fine, really, don't treat me any different than you normally would." she said, only to be completely ignored. She shot her intended a glare.

He answered her glare with an innocent cocking of his brows, as if he had done nothing of consequence before his golden gaze darkened slightly, resting on Rin. " We are going back to the shiro, however we shall be accompanied by Lady Kagome's former and current packs." he said, earning a curious gaze from his ward.

"Former my lord?" she questioned curiously. Shippo decided to chip in, wanting to be helpful," Mama joined up with Koga and his wolves after she became a demon." he offered in explanation," But she is still friends with the others." he assured quickly before frowning when he noticed her panic stricken face. He wasn't certain what set her off, even the younger fox looking confused, though she hugged the human girl in an attempt to make her feel better.

Kagome realized the problem and sighed, sitting cross legged on the ground, pulling the young girl into her lap and humming softly until the tremors stopped. "Shhh, I've got you now. I promise you, Koga and his pack have changed. They have been changed for a very long time. None of them will hurt you, I promise you this," she assured the little girl," Even if I failed, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't let any of them hurt you would he?" she prompted, stroking her hair soothingly, radiating calm and peace in an effort to rid the tinge of fear from the girl's scent.

The demon lord was proud of his mate, resting a palm on Rin's head reassuringly," She speaks truth. This one would never let anything happen to you." he agreed, once again marveling at how adept she was at handling the kits. He could not wait to see her swollen with his pups, soothing away their bad dreams... He had to shake himself from his thoughts, though his demon seemed intent upon lingering over them. With a reluctant sigh he straightened. "Rin, this one has some news. As you have realized this one has every intention to marry lady Kagome, however the time has come for you to make a choice." he said, surprising his intended.

Rin's trusting chocolate gaze locked on her lord, wide eyed and guileless," Yes lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, feeling a tinge of unease with his words.

"You are of an age by human standards where you would be preparing to seek your own mate. This one wishes to know if you shall search for your own kind or among the ranks of demon kind as this one's ward?" he questioned, frowning when he smelt a hint of tears.

"You're sending me away my lord?" she questioned, her soft voice wavering as his intended shot him a glare.

She rocked back and forth, drawing the young girl's attention to her,"That is not what he is meaning Rin. He just wants to allow you to chance to live life as a typical human, if you so wish, not ordering you away." she clarified, smiling a little when Tetsuyo tried nuzzling into Rin's side to make her feel better. Her fluffy tail managed to tickle the back of Rin's neck, earning a giggle as she brushed it away, her mood lightened once more.

"I will always follow Lord Sesshomaru." Rin declared certainly while Kagome wiped her tears away gently with a knuckle.

Sesshomaru seemed satisfied and nodded," Then this one will seek a suitable mate. It will take time for everything to be arranged, but by the time it is, you shall be of age." he said, seeming to have once again decided everything.

Kagome was surprised when Rin seemed completely accepting of this choice, having to remind herself it was not her time, glancing to her intended with a look that promised they would have words about his high handed manner later.

The dog demon for his part, was smirking in anticipation, enjoying his miko's temper for the most part, even when at times it confused or frustrated him. Shippo talked Kagome into allowing the children some time to play and get reacquainted and she relented, adding the stipulation that Jaken shadow them everywhere while her and Sesshomaru rested by the tree.

She turned an accusing glance on her intended mate," You planned for her to stay." It was not a question.

He smirked at her accusation and chuckled," This one prepared in either case. Either she would go to Edo and be under my brother's care, or I have recently decided upon a male I view as worthy of her so long as he progresses as he is." he confirmed, making Kagome shake her head angrily.

"You know you won't always be able to get away with this behavior. It's barbaric. Women can do just about everything men can do. We are more than just cattle to be traded and claimed." she protested.

Her words made Sesshomaru's brow creep higher, intrigued," No? How is it barbaric to protect those whose bodies give life to future generations? The trade demonstrates that the woman is valued and losing her demands a compensation to the father who will not see her unless the husband so chooses." he answered, smirking when he could hear his little miko's teeth grinding.

"That's just it, where I'm from, everyone is equal, there is no trading or buying wives or women. If you love each other you get married, that's it. Nobody owns anybody and everyone manages just fine." she declared in a hiss, attempting to keep from riling the children.

If Sesshomaru said he was not curious of this place she spoke of he would be lieing, and more so if he said he implicitly believed his little miko. Assuming things were as she said, what proof was there? And who was to say she was not speaking of her home with a skewed view? "There are no political marriages in your home?" he prompted.

Kagome was about to deny it before a thought crossed her mind and glanced away from him as she petulantly crossed her arm," It is very rare. Usually only ... I suppose you would call them nobles here." she answered, making Sesshomaru smirk triumphantly.

"And as leaders of one of the four ruling houses, would that make me a noble as you put it?" he questioned, earning a begrudging nod of confirmation," Then this one does not see what you hold issue with mate. Rin understands what is being asked of her and seems perfectly content with her role in aiding the advancement of our people." he answered as if that was the end of the matter.

She was beginning to hate that smarmy, arrogant smirk he would get when he realized he beat her at her own word play, huffing as she looked away, muttering about stubborn dogs, only to get her rear pinched, a smug Sesshomaru daring her to repeat herself. Instead she crossed her arms, curling her moko moko around her and pretending to sleep, hearing his honey coated chuckles wash over her.

...oOo...

Ok so prepare for another long AN. also for those who have not finished the series for whatever reason *****SPOILERS!***** This is in part to answer some points Wren210 has questioned. I am going to try to answer everything in the order you asked.

So 1, She was an alpha in her own pack yes, but when she joined into Koga's pack, there were some circumstances that needed to be considered. If Koga were unmated, then yes as the strongest female in the pack she would have been the alpha female, however, as the bond between her and Koga was sibling and not mates, Koga's mate would take the title as she was the one to provide him heirs. A pack can not have two alpha females, there would be too much tension between rival beasts each vying for top position. As Ayame had only just had her pups, it would not have been a terribly fair fight even if Kagome had been a normal demon, or even a human with the priestess abilities she had. Even Koga and sesshomaru acknowledge she was meant to be an alpha, but in Koga's pack, there is already an alpha male and female, placing a third alpha, would only cause problems which is why Koga realizes she does need a strong mate before she goes into her first heat( explained some in chapter 11) Also remember the time period, women were only allowed so much power, it was still a male dominated society, demon ranks are no different. However Kagome will be instilling some changes but as all change it takes time and patience.

2, She will often stand up to him, but as in any healthy relationship, there is give and take. She acknowledges that he will not change over night, but she is astute enough to notice smaller gestures for what they are. When she feels he is being too overbearing or pushy, she will hold her own against him, but she realizes demanding he change to fit her idea of what he should be would be just hyporitical at best. Her greatest strength is her ability to care about people flaws and all, even if the gesture is not returned. Sesshomaru actually respects her as shown when he does not lash out in anger when she is rejected, instead he allows her to have her space and then works on a different approach.

3, see review answer 2 and I will add, I have no intention of making her pathetic, but she is not simply a human miko anymore. She is a canine demona nd one thing all canines crave is a physical bond, more over, she is a canine female nearing sexual maturity, so she will feel the pull, considering he does offer everything the demonic nature seeks, as Koga explains while teaching her about demons and how they choose their mates. Yes, he has a lot to learn, but consider the fact he is trying. which leads to review answer 4

4, This takes place roughly 3 years after she fell through the well, just after they defeated naraku, only she was never locked in her time, she simply disappeared for about 6 months which means she is 18 going on 19. Her aging will adjust to a demon's rate but she will not regress. I know their approximte ages, however I am taking a few liberties considering it is a slightly AU. I do attempt to remain mostly cannon, however, I am doing some things the way I am for a reason which will be revealed in due course.

As for the Kimono issue, that was my mistake in not specifying that it was not a formal two layer kimono as much a the shorter version more oriented towards fighting or working. It goes only to her knees and is made so as not to inhibit her movement. Wolves are nothing if not practical and would not wear something that constricted them, not would they push something like that on one of their cherished packmates.

Next is the title issues you mentioned. at earlier points when she says it, it is in reality being snarky and sarcastic, not sincere respect. Afterwards it is more in a sense of apology or in the point of her offering her gift it was in more a playful mood after she had accepted his courting of her. That age in japanespecially protocal was of the highest importance, I personally feel more so it would be in demon court where many things could be viewed as slights and social standing is so important. Addressing someone by name without an honorific, even in modern japan is a super big no-no, so I can only imagine how formalities were observed back in a day where when all else was chaotic with so many wars, they clung vehemently to their traditions. It was common in many cultures to address people by their profession, or if it is unknown, some defining characteristics which was such a prevalant practice it actually dictated family surnames (ie. smiths, wright, cooke, for profession, morris, moores, or maurice would be more of a localization title which referred to people from the moor lands things along that nature) Sesshomaru is nothing if not an aristocrat. He lives by the example he expects his people to follow, so over all, baring a few exceptions, he conducts himself as if he is under observation of his council at any given time which is not exactly an unwarrented belief.

Moving on to the inheritance and Rin issues respectively. First of all I would like to point out, sesshomaru's father was not actually a noble originally. He earned his rank by his power alone, and earned his right to marry sesshomaru's mother. Not much is revealed of how they ended up together, but she does still speak fondly of him, and holds no active malice towards inuyasha or his mother. Humans are a snack and beyond that beneath her notice, but she does not seek to destroy them or hate them really. It could barely be called contempt really. Anyway, that all being said, this is another point of my artistic liberty and my interpereting actual history instead of solely following source material. It was not uncommon in the day for children or wives not to survive childbirth, so in some cases nobles would adopt and groom someone of their choice as their next in line. And while yes, over all, the norm was that if a male heir was born, the adopted child fell back along the line of succession, I believe demons have a measure of choice in their heirs. This is pure speculation, but I believe the crest dictates those named to be the lords of the lands because you will notice, even when fully transformed, Inuyasha will get his father's cheek markings but not the cresent crest, so that artistic liberty I mentioned, while Shippo will never be his blood line, he is bonded in all other ways and accepted as the lords son after the ritual he preformed with both Shippo and Tetsuyo, meaning he can inheret the land and rank.

Which leaves his mention of Rin. Pay attention to when he explained a complete mating, which includes the life span of the shorter lived party being extended, while in exchange the longer lived party is giving up some of their time, willfully giving their time on this earth for the one they wish to spend their life with. Betweem demons, the life span exchange is nothing terribly special as both parties are long lived, however with humans, there is a change in those less pure of heart to cause certain adverse reactions. Rin would be less susceptable to those reactions logically when one remembers she would not feel the resentment of outliving humans, since she holds a fear of them and has no living humans besides those of Kagome's former pack to worry of losing. That resentment and watching your loved ones die is typically what spawns the negitive emotions that begin to fester and can in time warp the human soul. This case it works in her favor to have been so isolated from human kind and be so close to so many demons. Sesshomaru has from the moment he accepted Rin as pack, had every intention of finding her a demon mate which would lengthen her lifespan and ensure she would be around longer than the average human. It is realisitic to believe he would seek that route, solely because of how much it pained him the second time Rin died and it took his mother bringing her back. She warned him that it was the last time she could be revived, no third escape, though she intended to teach him the value of life, and it worked, but that does not mean he will willingly give her up to the afterlife.

I hope I have clarified anything you were uncertain about or questioning. Sesshomaru will eventually come around to calling her by name, it will again take time to ween him from all of the "bad habits" he picked up from societal norms. I appriciate you taking the time to review so many chapters and give me this kind of input, I hope it clears everything up where I am coming from as far as doing things the way I am doing them.

Slytherin's Pimp: Yes, Rin will have some problems accepting the wolves at first, but like Kagome, at least on a personal level, she can not seem to hold a grudge and cares for people for who they are. She will still be scared of the beasts, but it was already shown in cannon with her interactions with Ginta and Hakakku that she can accept the wolf demons while still being scared of the wolves themselves.

GinaCat: Thank you! I will do my best to continue my chapter a night and hope you continue to enjoy it.

Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A. : He is a canine and his beast wants her, so of course he will be close to her every chance he can steal. I believe even dogs crave pack and physical connections. As for Koga, I felt he is the kind of character where as laid back as he can be, he still takes his rank seriously. Once he sets his mind to something that is how it is. He follows his kind's traditions to the T just about, so when he said wolves mate for life, and he took Ayame for a mate, I believe that would have effectively ended any romantic feelings he had for Kagome, though he had already declared her pack. He was able to realize love comes in a great many ways. He accepted her as his sister so he would never attempt to sabotage her in any way, only wanting what was best for her.

Chibi-heart-sick : I am so glad you enjoy it and I promise there are still many many twists to come. I have barely scratched the surface of my intended plans mwhaahha!

Springtopain: Tengo alegría de que disfrutes de mi historia y tengo la felicidad de saber que hice las cosas claras para ti! Gracias por tu tiempo!


	13. Introductions

Ok, so my past day or so has been insane... I won't bore you with my complaints, and everything worked out in the end, but if this is not up to my usual standard I apologize. Also sorry for no new chapter yesterday, again... yesterday was insane and I needed some recoup before I could get my thoughts in order. Also working on this one reminded me of anoterh sessh kag story I had started years ago and I am considering working on it... we shall see. This one is taking up a lot of time though so probably not for a little while.

Kagome and Sango won't be getting much time alone to catch up with their girl time until after they have reached the castle and she has been introduced to the castle.

As for any self reflection, yes, she is still in a measure of shock, however with so much going on, Kagome is not giving herself time to cope with everything just yet. Once they are in the relitive safety of the Shiro, likely during her girl time with sango , then she will allow herself to really absorb everything that has happened in her life recently. Kagome was never known for caring for herself first and that trait will only get worse for a while while she learns her new bounderies. Fun fact, there was at least one point Miroku propositioned an 11 year old in cannon, it was a point Kagome realized how different things were in the fuedal era when a girl of 13 or 14 was attempting to call Miroku on his proposition and just shy of begging to have his child. So she has had a lot of time to grow accustomed to some of the ways of that day and age. Rin's betrothal will take place around the time she is fourteen or 15, but nothing will happen until she is 18, just a heads up before anyone freaks. Sesshomaru says soon, but to a near immortal, time is very very different. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

...oOo...

Kagome had gone ahead of the group, conferring with Koga about Rin's fears and the older wolf demon reluctantly agreed to send the wolves of his pack further from the main body of the group, staying out of the girl's line of sight.

She happily trailed beside Ah-Un, chattering away happily with Sango and, after a while, Ayame.

It was nearing sunset as their destination appeared on the horizon. High on a cliff face was a Shiro of massive proportions, many stories high. The curved steeple like roofs with the thick shingles were no less than seven floors high, maybe more, though the various turrets and wings made it even harder to tell and far more impressive. It was all bathed in a red gold, the scent of the ocean filtering past it on the breeze as the sounds of the waves crashing could be heard. And all of that was all of what could be seen over the massive walls that framed all but the ocean side, each corner topped with a guard house like turret, a whole variety of demons obviously manning each side. In front of the walls there was a fair sized village they would have to go through to reach the main gates.

Kagome froze as she took in the sight for the first time, Shippo seeming just as entranced. Rin giggled at their expressions,"Our home is really pretty and the people are very nice to Rin." she declared happily, unconsciously slipping into the third person she had picked up from Sesshomaru when she had first started traveling with her. It was a habit he encouraged when they were near the shiro, it helped reaffirm her position as his ward.

Kagome arched a brow at it, but let it go, instead nodding her agreement," It's gorgeous," she agreed, smiling when she saw the pride in Sesshomaru's gaze.

Koga noticed as well, glancing between the pair and chuckling," We're going to have to take you home some time kags. If you like this place, you should see ours, sitting right on top of a mountain with waterfalls on three sides and an under ground hotspring." he said, earning his sister's attention and a huff.

" You mean to tell me I could have had a hot spring all that time and you kept me in a cave with cold water? You beast." she protested on mock outrage.

Sango chuckled at their interactions, amazed to see how things had shifted between her close friend and the wolf price. They genuinely acted like siblings. She had so many questions, things had changed so suddenly and she had so much to share with her. She wondered how much Kagome had changed, if it was only superficial or not, and she hoped it was only superficial, though she would love the woman like a sister no matter what. That's what she told herself as she rested her hands on her swollen abdomen.

Kagome had shoved the wolf teasingly when he cried out at her name calling, Sesshomaru being the one to call things to order as he wrapped his newly regrown arm around his woman possessively, pulling her against his side to claim her lips and nuzzle into her once again. He smirked at her blush and gasps of surprise from the humans who traveled with them. Not many had seen this side of him, though among pack and so close to his lands, he had little enough reason to hide it.

Inuyasha still could not accept this was still his icy bastard of a brother, but the smile Kagome held at his actions had him feeling guilt, crossing his arms as he followed along the procession. At least she looked happy, that was the thought he consoled himself with.

The first villager saw them, a young jackal demon who cried out in excitement, racing towards the village to proclaim their lords return to the rest of the villagers and eventually to the guards who prepared for the lord and his entourage's arrival. By the time they reached the edge of the village everything was painted in dusky purples of evening as the gold and reds faded, twilight giving way to dusk. Many had lit colorful lanterns and torches in a sort of procession, many lining the streets and shop keepers prolonging shutting down for the night to allow their lord and more importantly his rumored intended, to look over their wares as they passed.

The group, excluding Sesshomaru, Koga and Ayame, looked on in awe at their reception, though kagome had enough sense to keep her expression composed.

However she could not help but smile when she noticed a few shy eyes peeking up at her from around their mother's kimonos. She crouched down, careful her short Kimono did not ride up inappropriately. She gave the twin pups a warm smile and a small wave, beckoning them out to see them properly. Tetsuyo watched them with a bit of wary envy, not liking her new mother smiling so kindly at other pups, wanting to keep the attention to herself and her brother.

The hesitant pups came forward before bowing, their mother watching with fond eyes, her trust in her lord's trust implicit. Kagome giggled at them and urged them to stand up properly as she introduced herself. "I'm Kagome. What are your names?" she asked.

The young canines gave synchronized head tilts before the slightly bolder twin spoke up,"Mizuko, and that's Kai." he answered.

Kagome smiled a little wider at that, remembering not to bare her teeth,"Well maybe you two can come to the castle some day soon for a playdate?" she offered, earning a surprised noise from their mother for the honor seemingly unknowingly bestowed. The mother's violet gaze went to Sesshomaru who wore the barest of smirks, amused the first thing his intended did was upset the balance, though he understood why she made the offer, seeking to give the children more companions.

He gave a small nod of approval at the offer as the twins glanced to each other before nodding with budding eagerness. Shippo smiled happily as he realized his mother's intentions, waving to the young dogs, which drew gasps from those who noticed the clan crest on his forehead, hushed whispers spreading through the crowds.

Kagome rose, lifting Tetsuyo from Ah-Un's back to hold her to her chest, nuzzling into the soft silver and black locks as she moved back to Sesshomaru's side, the pair resuming their regal pace. She seemed to sense the kit's discomfort, reassuring her of her place without words, once again making sesshomaru proud of his choice as the child relaxed once more. She was yawning by the time they had reached the gates, and Sesshomaru had made note of eveything his packs gazes had lingered on.

The guards opened the gates, a loud cheer and a howl moving along the ranks. They were greeting their lord and general. The sincere respect for such a cold bastard baffled Inuyasha to be sure, and he couldn't help but feel both self conscious and a bit of resentment for his brother who was so easily accepted, who did not have to worry of people despising him for being of two worlds. Even Kagome was now a full fledged demon. It did not make sense to him... and yet he couldn't manage to make himself rain on her parade with his dour mood.

The soldiers drew their weapons , forming a ceremonial arch for the lord and his companions, the display more for the other lord than their own, knowing he did not care for that particular ceremony when they could be put to better use. They lead the way up the steps to the main entrance of the shiro whose sliding double doors were wide enough to easily accommodate three of Sesshomaru in his true form, that alone putting the sheer scale of the palace on a mind boggling scale in Kagome's minds.

Inside the entrance hall of the castle waited the head of staff and her head aids, all lining the walls on either side of the great hall. In the center was a line of demons of all different varieties. Feline, snake, dragon, ox, bear and more, at least twenty different demons all unique species. Sesshomaru cursed in his head, having hoped to have given his woman time to rest before being present to the council. He had a plan and they seemed determined to meddle in it.

They all bowed in greeting to Sesshomaru, then to Koga, ignoring the others present, making Kagome bristle, tempted to growl at the implied insult. Koga stepped up to handle things with his usual cocky manner," Ah, councils of the west, how nice of you to be here as I introduce my younger sister. You all are getting the privilege of meeting her before even my own council." he said, seeming to know just how to stroke the right egos with the members as he moved beside Kagome, shooting Sesshomaru a wink. He got the barest of nods in return as he guided her before the all male group of lords. Kagome remembered her brothers advice and smirked a little as she barely dipped her head towards them," You may address this one as Lady Kagome. This one realizes you must be terribly surprised, however all will be explained in due time if you hold a measure of patience. It would be so tiring to waste everyone's precious time telling the same story over and over no?" she said, her boldness earning many affronted mutterings among many of the older demons. Many of those present had witnessed the upstart that was Sesshomaru's father manage to marry into the royal house by sheer dumb luck and throw it all away for a human. Which drew their attention to the humans present that were not part of Sesshomaru's pack.

"Lord Koga have you taken from Lord Sesshomaru's example and begun allowing humans to trail along after you?" A stoney looking demon questioned, earning a few snickers though Kagome spoke up before Koga could.

"These humans are here at this one's request, a powerful monk and a renowned demon hunter, part of the group who aided the Shikon miko in her search to gather the shattered jewel and fought off the hanyo Naraku that sought to ruin all of our lives. These humans have earned their place among the lords for their selfless service to the lands and all beings on it, not only their own kind. Can any of you claim such deeds to compare in your far greater lifespans?" She prompted, making even Sesshomaru smirk. Oh she was going to make things far more amusing for certain.

A bear demon scratched his fuzzy chin before giving a good natured chuckle,"So it seems. As you wish lady Kagome. The Ursidae clans shall support your choice." he announced with a lazy half grin. A few others seemed to take her words good naturedly but many still seemed angered by her gaul.

One in particular spoke up, a primate of some sort,"You let your women run rampant all the time Lord Koga? I don't remember your mate being so... opinionated." the demon said, seeming disgusted by the demonstration.

Koga kept a smirk in place,"Kagome can handle herself just fine. You got a problem with my sister, address it with her. However last I checked, it was not your place to critisize the company Lord Sessomaru brings. Especially as we are here for a meet of great importance. Would you like to stir trouble for your lord before such an important event Ubuque?" the wolf questioned tauntingly, making Kagome smile, not that she needed his defense, but the support made her feel a bit better.

Tetsuyo let out a small growl to show her approval of the reprimanding, the sound too adorable to be menacing.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as Miroku helped Sango dismount the two headed dragon. He beckoned Shippo towards him. The red headed fox joined him, standing proudly beside the dog demon, hiding any fear he felt as he managed to stare down the other demons, confident because he knew he had the strongests demons in the room on his side. " This Sesshomaru wishes to present his intended heir to the west. Being as of yet unmated, this one acted upon his right as the heir to the house of the moon to name a successor. The Kit proved himself, scoring the highest score of his class in the kitsune's tests. This one expects him to earn his next tail with in the next season, and many more to follow and he is but fifty winters old. Are there any who wish to challenge this Sesshomaru's choice?" he spoke as blandly as he ever did, but Kagome was able to pick up on subtle things about his timber now she had never noticed with her human ears. Cowed by their lords words, none spoke up, many looking away in acceptance.

"You will treat all present as honored guests of this one's pack or there shall be consequenses. Now, the human is with child and the wolves have pups to be fed. We shall convience again only when all lords are present." he ordered. His voice held a timbre of finality as he spoke. Kagome wanted to know why she had not been announced since they seemed to announce everything else but she bit her tongue, assuming there was a reason for it, though her glare to the dog demon had him smirking in acknowledgement of the ensuring onslaught of questions.

The lords all dispersed, though some more eagerly than others. Those that lingered did so from curiousity, but with a sharp growl from Sesshomaru they all ended up moving to the east wing where the council lords were supposed to reside. Sesshomaru himself lead the others to the western wing where his staff had prepared rooms for everyone.

"The servants will direct you to the bathing areas once you have unpacked anything you need. Clothing will be provided. Rest before dinner." he ordered before going to Kagome, tempted to simply take her away with him to his study but refraining, knowing how she longed for her baths, a trait he always appreciated. He pressed his lips to hers," I shall explain it all after dinner," he promised before she could say anything," Go enjoy your hot springs with the other women. We have people who can watch the pups long enough for you all to soak off the strain of the trip." he said in consideration of her, making her sigh but smile at the same time.

"We really need to work on your asking. But your heart is in the right place, so I won't hold it against you... This time." she said, nuzzling against him briefly before they parted ways.

...oOo...

ok that's it for this chapter, next chapter is hot spring heart to heart girl time. Sorry to say I am going to double up on my reviewer shout outs next chapter. I am sorry guys but just needing some R and R right now to unwind after a very stressful couple days. See yall soon! love yall still! Ja ne!


	14. Hot Spring Revelations!

Apologies for the delay, I spent the day with my ex's family so my daughter could spend time with her half brother and grandma and all, so no computer to work on story. I will attempt to make this one much longer to make up for it. I'll start with my shout outs and then get to the story.

Wren210- No worries about Rin, the plotting sneaky dog has plenty up his sleeve in his determination to keep his daughter alive. Shippo is only part of the deal and that is all I will say on the matter until that bridge needs crossed. Rin will not die of old age or otherwise. He only needs to keep her alive and youthful for another 40 years give or take, still well within her natural life span, then Shippo will be old enough and near his maturing point, but it was far from his only plan.

Slytherin's Pimp- I wouldn't call it snobbery per se, but yes, there will be a few times she will have to assert her dominance. Just because she understands she is in a different time, does not mean she has to submit to it. She has a whole arsenal of ammo to use to upset the balance and turn things to a more gender equal peacable society... even if that means she has to knock a few heads along the way in the name of peace and love lol.

Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A - So yes, Rin will be around, as I mentioned in my review to Wren, she is too important to Sesshomaru for him to part with her willingly, and yes Sesshy's palace! I always had an idea of what it looked like in my head and I am glad to finally be sharing it. There will be a few females vying for his attention and unhappy to hear the announcement of his immentent mating, however she is too close to her awakening to put up with much crap from other women trying to step up on her turf or mess with her pack. Sesshomaru's mother... well I always have had her in my head a certain way too... you'll see her soon enough.

Juliastes - So we will be giving her some time to unwind and spend with Sango and fully come to terms with everything that has happened this chapter. She has not even shared a lot of this with Ayame who has been helping her through these changes. Hope you are satisfied with this.

Koritsia- I do my best to not go more than a couple days without updating, it just seems this past week has been a lot harder to keep up with so much going on. I plan to finish this story come hell or high water lol I hate leaving people hanging.

GinaCat- Thank you for your continued support! I am glad you are still enjoying it!

and of course, springtopain 3 ! - ¡Amo su ayuda ! ¡Gracias por su lealtad! ¡Por favor disfruten los próximos capítulos!

I really do appriciate the reviews guys, especially with all of the stress in my life lately. It really brightens my day to hear you all enjoy my writings or suggestions for improvements. I love answering questions and challenges so by all means, as long as you're not aiming to be jerk face mcgee's ask away lol. I adore yall thank yall so much for clearing 7k views! this is all possible because of you lot! Anyway, onward to the next chapter, Hot Spring Revelations!

...oOo...

Kagome looked to Ayame and Sango, even Rin joining her to soak in the hot springs once the cubs had all been fed. Kagome could do little but marvel at the master workmanship of the deep blue tile that laid almost seemlessly on the floor, veins of silver swirling through it, reminding her of the night sky during a meteor shower.

Fountains in the shapes of large dog demons in various poses served both aesthetic and functional purposes, pushing the unclean water out of sight, presumably towards the the cliffside facing the ocean she assumed.

She rinsed off with the others before sliding into the steamy water with a noise of pleasure, smiling when Sango echoed her sentiment. Ayame and Rin followed up last, each of the women helping the other wash Sango and then each other with a sweet smelling sand before relaxing onto the submerged seats along the rim of the water.

The demon slayer shifted so she was facing Kagome and arched a brow," Ok, story time. What happened to you?!" she demanded playfully, earning a curious stare from Rin as well.

Kagome chuckled sheepishly and sighed, staring at the ceiling that was again painted to replicate a clear sky on the night of a full moon, amazed at the accuracy of all of the constilations, the entire room soothing to her. She recounted her story from as early as she could remember it, starting at the point of making her wish. As she recounted the tale, explaining that the jewel must always exist, only its form would change, that until she died, she was the jewel essentially, she began trembling, the true implications of that change finally setting in. She would not age, not perceptively anyway. She would out live her best friend, her adoptive sister. She might even live long enough to see her family in modern times again, and then out live them as well. Hesitating at the thought, she finally shared something that had been plaguing her since her reawakening," I keep getting these thoughts though, and they don't feel like my own. So filled with despair or even malice. All I can think is, maybe when I became the vessel for the jewel this time, I somehow took over Midoriko's battle against the demons..." she trailed off as the enormity of what she just aknowledged sank in, her tremors worsening.

Sango was beside her in a moment, Ayame and Rin following in her wake, each seeking to comfort the woman.

"Even if you did take over Midoriko's battle, even if you are a demon now, you are still you Kagome. I mean look at everything you have done for Ayame and Koga. You took in Tetsuyo, you grieved for demons you never knew. That anger you felt that day, I would have felt the same. It was rightous fury at a horrible act. As for seeing those images in your dreams, I am certain there is a reason." the demon slayer spoke easily.

Ayame nodded her agreement to the words," As a canine demon, you are going to feel everything a lot more strongly than you did as a human. Wolfs are by far the most passionate of our kind. There is never anything we feel half way, even if we end up feeling conflicted, a rare thing in and of itself. You were always so expressive and heartfelt, even as a human, it makes complete sense for you to have become one of us when you were changed. And you are far more powerful than any I remember meeting, even without retaining your holy powers and not yet fully coming into your demon abilities yet. Those dark urges though, it's normal. Even humans feel them, right?" she asked, looking between Sango and Rin for confirmation. Sango nodded the affirmative while Rin shrugged but gave a small nod, never having been one to latch onto negative emotions but remembering a time when she might consider them for brief flashes.

Kagome smiled a little at the group, feeling a little better as she exhaled slowly... and then she felt a poke against her side and seeing the pregnant demon slayer giving her an impish grin," You have yet to bring up Sesshomaru," she pointed out teasingly, giggling at Kagome's embarrassed groan.

The silver haired wolf demoness splashed at the pregnant woman in reprimand, earning laughter from both of her sisters. "What's there to bring up?" she defended blushing darkly, Rin smiling at the older women as she looked on curiously herself.

"Tch, don't give us that Kagome!" The answered, earning a long suffering sigh before Kagome disappeared under the water and kicked off of the stone to get some distance. Coming up by one of the statues she swung herself up onto the pedistal before leaping to lounge on the figure's back," I mean, at first, I kind of just assumed he said it because I wasn't human anymore but..." she trailed off, earning a giggle from Rin.

"Lady Kagome, you are so silly. Even Rin noticed Lord Sesshomaru cared for you. He wanted to save us both from those panthers, and he was so very upset when you had been poisoned by those swordsmen that Naraku sent after you all. He was ready to use Tenseiga on you even. He even complained sometimes that Lord Inuyasha was not doing a very good job protecting you since you were always saving him. That is some of the best praise Rin has ever heard Lord Sesshomaru say of anyone." she said cheerily, starting a whole string of giggles from the older females while an embarrassed Kagome hid her face. Even Rin had picked up on Sesshomaru's feelings for her and she had never even once noticed?

She felt a deep sense of guilt and renewed conviction of her agreement to the dog demon's courting. She wondered if maybe she had not been so obsessed with Inuyasha she might have noticed. Then again, what could she have done? Even if anything had come of something between them before the final battle, there would have been six months he would have thought she were dead or missing... It was better he did not suffer that she supposed. Logically she understood it made a lot of things a lot easier on all parties for things to fall as they had. And yet a smaller, far more petty voice sounded in her head.

'Sure it is easy to rationalize it all away now... but if you were human those demons wouldn't have even let you in the castle, even if Sesshomaru had already mated you. Lucky you they were not accusing you of being a wanton slut and rutting with him already... Wouldn't it be fun to have to prove your innocence in front of all of those men...' Kagome shuddered at the thoughts, shaking her head and forcefully ignoring them.

"I mean, I've always noticed he was attractive, I am not completely blind after all. I just, he always made it so apparent how much he hated humans." She paused before glancing towards Rin," Well almost all humans," she amended with a half smile.

Ayame giggled and nodded," He certainly is good at giving a chilly reception." she agreed. Rin simply smiled at their misunderstanding of her beloved lord.

"Well he did have a very good instructor." came a forgien voice, the tone regal and cool.

"Gobodōsama!" cried Rin as she rose and bowed to the dog demoness.

Kagome, startled by the girl's pronouncement, fell with a decidedly ungraceful splash into the steamy water, and considered not coming back up. With a reluctant mental groan she abandoned the coward's route and came above the water, surprised she didn't feel terribly short of breath. However she did feel self concious as she bowed to the woman, remembering the marks from Sesshomaru's declaration had not healed and were plainly visible in her state of undress. A lingering self conciousness remained from her time as human as well, unable to help but notice the bared dog demoness was utterly flawless physically as she approached the hot water and slid in. The golden eyed dog eyed the silver wolf with a mysterious smirk, a fang peaking out slightly and a knowing gleam in her golden orbs as her gaze rested on the necklace around her throat.

"So you would be the one who has the council in such an uproar?" she questioned with an almost imperceptible arch of her pale brow, making Kagome gulp nervously but nod her head in confirmation.

"Yes Ma'am." she answered, feeling a need to move between Sango and the demon before the pregnant woman was noticed, subtly acting on the gesture. A surprising sound filled the steamy room, a tinkling laughter as the demoness covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

"I had not expected my son to ever willingly take a mate, less so a wolf of all things. Though, pardon if I am mistaken, but I do not remember ever getting an announcement of lord Ryuuga having a daughter," The words were delievered carelessly as the demoness settled herself, every motion dripping with the rank she had long held. Kagome and Ayame shared a brief glance, the red head speaking up.

"With all of the unrest, he ordered Koga she was not to be revealed until she came of age, just before her awakening," she said, mostly sticking to the truth, which relieved Kagome to no end.

Kagome nodded her head slightly," With how rare canine females are in general, he wished to ensure I made it to maturity in my home land before being introduced to others who would see only a potential breeder and likely be tempted to act dishonorably." she added.

There was a small uplift of the demoness's lips as she smirked," Oh? Pardon me for asking, but however did you end up with such a... unique coloration, as both your brother's sire and dam were brown wolves, not silver. Certainly neither of the wolves were unfaithful?" she pressed.

Kagome realized they were had, but she could not back out of their lie now. She shrugged a shoulder," Never, but children do not always look like their parents. I was told as a pup I was touched by the Kamis when my parents wanted to figure out why I looked different from them. " she answered, again a truth but misplaced. Her parents had never understood how she had such blue eyes when she was born, and they never darkened.

She laughed once more, sighing out her amusement as her eyes sparkled," Keep to that story pup. But do not lie to me. You are the Shikon miko, correct?" she prompted, seeming done with her game, all hints of amusement fading away instantly, resembling Sesshomaru much more so now.

Nodding the truth reluctantly she was rewarded with an approving smile," Do not look so glum pup. I shall keep your secret. That is what I am best at. The other lords are not so astute. They did not even notice you carrying my son's scent and mark. I will warn you, they have a number of females lined up, hoping to use them to control my pup. And once you are officially presented, he will have to battle others for the right. The scent of power comes strongly from you when you are unguarded. It will lure them in like little else could. Your resolve can not waiver even a moment pup or they will latch onto that weakness like beasts and devor you whole." Sesshomaru's mother spoke carelessly, as if she could barely care less. "Now, humor me young one. what will you do if my son does not succeed in defeating his opponents? After all, killing is his strength, not simply defeating an enemy. They mating challenges are the closest thing he has to a weakness besides his little pet."

Kagome let out a low growl and huffed instinctively," She's not his pet," she defended Rin with narrowed mismatched eyes," And Sesshomaru will not lose." she answered in complete confidence.

She was met with the steely golden gaze of his mother," I only said if. Would you allow another male to mount you, knowing he won the right fairly in combat?"

The implication drew a snarl from Kagome like little else had, unable to stop the flaring pulse of her aura until Ayame and Sango's arms were around her, though her glare never lessened," Sesshomaru. Will. Not. Fail. My choice is already made. I will submit for no other," She growled out, her ire growing further when once again she hear the dog demoness chuckling at her expense.

"Your loyalty is a testament to your kind. I would almost believe you a natural born wolf if I did not know better." she mused, eying her up assessingly, seeming satisfied with what she found. "Would you be why my son decided to name a fox his heir?" she questioned idely.

Kagome's arms crossed and she gave a half shrug,"I never requested it of him. He decided on his own on that matter without consulting me first, though yes, Shippo is mine." she answered, refusing to back down to the former lady of the west.

Sango glanced to Ayame and then Rin worried and uncertain what was going on exactly. The wolf shook her head and Rin seemed unconcerned, though the demon slayer could not make herself relax fully.

"Hmm, maybe he is my child after all. I almost wonder if he chose this simply to spite them." she considered aloud, sounding proud of the gesture," I was worried his father's actions had broken any lingering sense of humor he had. Though his little human seems to have revived some of it. I am honestly surprised the human was not the one he chose as his intended."

Her words shot through Kagome, an ugly feeling rearing its head as even Rin gasped at that. Letting loose a rumbling growl," She is like his pup. He would never consider mating one he raised." She answered, though that thought was now stuck in her head, something inside of her evaluating if Rin actually was a rival for her intended's love.

"Oh? Were you the one he traveled to the underworld for? Or even traveled with at all? To my knowledge he left you with the half breed from my late mate's mistress as opposed to openly claiming you, while the child traveled with him at all times. It is not unheard of for lords to take young girls under their wing so they are properly trained when they come of age," she proposed, uncaring of the horrified and outraged gasp from Sango or the mortified expression from Rin.

Ayame grit her teeth, biting her tongue to stay silent, hating that this was not something she could interfere in. Unless the bitch attacked her outright, she could not step in.

"Then you obviously do not know your own pup very well at all do you? He is too noble and honor bound to view Rin as anything but his ward and child, nothing of such lewd nature as you dare suggest. You son laid claim to me, not the other way around. I never sought him out, I will not stand for such slander against those dear to me, and I don't care who you are," Kagome answered, seeming to startle the widely feared demoness.

She could remember no one speaking to her in such a way. The female's courage impressed her immensely and she smirked," Tell me, do you speak to him as you just did myself?" she questioned.

"She does mother. I would appreciate if you would properly announce when you come to visit and do not harrass my company." came Sesshomaru's growl. Sango and Rin both sank deeper into the water as Kagome's angry gaze landed on her intended.

"You bet your ass I do. And you better have a damn good reason I was only announced as Koga's sister after all that big talk of yours on the way here. Don't tell me you are like Inuyasha and all bark and no bite when it comes down to it," she accused, her anger guiding her words more than her sense.

To say Inukimi was surpirsed the girl did not find herself decapitated would be an understatement. Sesshomaru smirked and she assumed she was about to see this poor girl slaughtered and instead her son's amused chuckle reached her delicate ears, a sound she had not heard in centuries. He held both arms open and the wolf launched herself towards him, uncaring of the witnesses as she growled at him.

Her startled yip was the only sign of her punishment given as Sesshomaru's hand rested shamelessly over her pinkening rear,"This one has every reason to have done things as I have. Being unnattached and with them having no knowledge of you being my intended yet, this one is within full rights to declare Shippo this one's heir. Now that he has been recognized as such, this one can openly declare intentions to court you." he explained. The fact he explained himself to anyone shocked his mother more than anything, knowing her son was not one to share words needlessly.

"There is hope for you to learn your father's charm yet boy." his mother said with a stunned smile. This was something she had always hoped to see for her son but never expected. In all reality she had believed her son would end up in a loveless mating with a pup born of nessecity if any at all were born. She had anticipated much more meddling nessacery to get the grand pups she had wished for. "She has passed this one's tests, all with flying colors. She will have my backing." Inukimi declared, shocking Kagome and Sango while Ayame smiled in relief.

Sesshomaru nodded as he smirked,"Shall this one send the servants to assist you in dressing mother? This one intends to dress his woman." he said, glancing to the others to include the offer of aid, knowing they would be expected to dress to their ranks. Kagome's ire was forgotten, her face as red as Inuyasha's fire rat robes.

Inukimi chuckled at how quickly he had curbed the miko's anger with such means, smirking,"Yes, send a few kumo. It would not do well to have the kimono's fitting the human poorly in her state." she said, her tone dismissive of her son, deciding for everyone with an ease born of natural nobility. Sesshomaru dipped his head in acceptance of his mother's request, leading a nude Kagome from the hot springs to a private dressing room in an adjoining room. She flushed darkly until her gaze rested on the clothing he expected her to wear, her skin paling lighter than his own alabaster tone.

He chuckled in amusement as she attempted to stammer a protest at wearing something so fine and smirked,"This one did not say it was up for debate. Unless you prefer to wear a layer Kimono you shall obey this one's orders." he answered, gesturing to the outfit that was similar to his, in the red and white of the west's house. However the design was decidedly more feminine. Soft red sakura petals drifted down one sleeve, the other pristine white, dead center on the back was the blue cresent of his clan, the same that adorned his brow. The material was the softest silk Kagome had ever felt, though she was terrified of even touching the delicate looking material.

"It is made of demon's spider silk, woven by the best in my lands. you stand better chance of destroying Inuyasha's fire rat robes than this. " he answered," It is my second gift to you." he announced, curious if she would have any idea how to dress herself in such material. He had even comissioned a breast plate similar to his that she could comfortably wear, the hardened material shaped for a females softer, curvier body.

Eager to be dressed, Kagome searched for undergarments, frowning when she did not see any. She turned accusing eyes on her intended who smirked. "This one shall enjoy knowing the only thing to touch your skin is this one's gift since he shall be unable to for the next week and a half." he answered the unspoken accusation just as shamelessly as he had been while touching her in front of his mother.

She couldn't help it, she smacked him, and then once again when he only laughed, growling to herself abotu arrogant, domineering, egotistical dogs, with a few more further redundant insults thrown in as she managed to dress herself mostly on her own. Sesshomaru helped her securing her breast plate and then surprised her by beginning to brush her hair. His clawed hands were gentle as he untangled her silver locks, a surprised moan of pleasure escaping her as she relaxed into the gesture.

Sesshomaru growled at her," Woman, continue such noises and this one will not have the patience to wait until the full moon. You already have this one nearing the brink of control."

He smelt her arousal at his growl, and her flushed pleasure. He smirked, enjoying how well she reacted to his voiced threats, making note of it for later.

Kagome groaned no longer relaxed and heaving a sigh as she shifted her mind to the on coming train wreck that would be the dinner with the council...


	15. The Gauntlet is Cast!

Alright, so to answer a few questions,

Guest- Inuyasha did not need to be mentioned because while he is a half breed he is still a son of the previous lord and half brother to the current. Because of pack ties he would never be refused from the castle unless he were to cause a threat to them. It was his pride keeping him from taking his place as prince of the lands residing in the castle, influence from his mother, not the predjudice against half breeds or anything the people of the castle did to force him away.

Wren210 and lara5170 fear not, all is not lost for the west. Remember Sesshomaru even admitted to Kagome he had made plans for Rin long before Rin made her choice. Had she chosen to live as a normal human he would have respected that wish and simply ensured she had a safe prosperous life without facing many hardships normal humans typically face. However, that being said when she chose to stay with him, he is now going to activate his trap card so to speak haha, he has had a number of years to look into this considering she was only 8 when he met her and brought her back. Just have faith that he knows what he is doing to get what he wants, which is to keep his pack whole and happy as any good alpha would.

As for Sesshomaru's mother, that was actually a title loosely translating to honorable mother. And she did inform Sesshomaru those were merely tests. She needed to see what Kagome was made of and her motives before she would willingly offer her support. She acted in a similar uncaring fashion while putting Sesshomaru through his father's final test, which will be brought up again by the way ;3 There is very little I mention that is useless. Everything has a purpose and reason behind it. She will actually be a lot more likable after this, at least in my opinion haha.

I am sorry you feel the characters are developing too quickly but I would remind you that both are subtly being prompted by their inner beasts, something that will get more elaboration as the story progresses. The beasts don't care for propriety, they are, as explained in earlier chapters, the characters most primal selves. Animals (ergo the demon's nature) do not see much need in beating around the bush. They want something, they take it, simple, straight foreward. Having to wait for anything is not something they enjoy. Kagome is unaware of Naraku, not even considering his existance a possibility. That will come to light well after the mating. She is still conflicted with her new urges, seeking to attempt to remain as she was before everything, when she could see the good in everyone with ease. She is not yet in love with sesshomaru but she certainly accepts she feels something for him. Sesshomaru simply sees it as, she has accepted his courting, therefore it is part of the tradition that there is more contact between them and the forming of bonds as he has no intention of being like his father and having more than one woman. also, it has been stated, Kagome will have to fight as well. It is simply Sesshomaru will be more likely to be forgiven if he kills his oponent because they do not like women fighting to the death with there being so many fewer of them.

lara5170- She has not gone back to the well for a number of reasons, namely, she worries that, assuming she can, she has no idea how her family will react to the changes. And that is even assuming she can, she is terrified to find out she can't because she is uncertain if that would hurt her more than her family's rejection. She has not yet healed enough to be so brave.

As for their future child(ren)- there is a method to all of my madness, I assure you. and really my personal feeling that a child should be viewed as lesser simply because they were born from other parents and miss out on an inheritance due to a technicality, is kind of ... blah. No Shippo is not his biological child but he will be raised as a proper inu prince... I am stopping myself there before I reveal too much. ;3 just... patience ok my lovlies. lol all will come to light before I declare this story complete.

I try to update frequently, typically feeling bad if I go more than a day without updating. so at least every other day I try to give you all something.

Slytherin's pimp- Glad you enjoy it so much! but rest is important too, can't work on an empty tank! However I am still happy to see your review!

Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A- Oh there will be plenty of floor sweeping from both of them. Demons are very prideful beings and none will step down easily. Inukimi is probaly one of my favorite supporting characters and I always aim to do her justice. People only see the cruel side of her and I like when people realize there is so much more depth to her character and she is not so cold as people assume.

springtopain- Por favor dime lo que te imaginas ¡Quiero saber por favor!

anyway, onwards, to The Gauntlet is Cast!

...oOo...

Kagome had to admit she was relieved to be in clothing that allowed her full range of motion, her only addition to it the white pelt that her pack sister had gifted her. By now the only scent it held was her own as she had followed Sesshomaru's instructions, infusing her youki into it at every opportunity. Going into a room of mostly unknown demons had her already wound emotions on edge. She realized it was in part due to the lingering tension between her and Sesshomaru, and another part due to the fact she was beginning to sense her inner beast, finally picking out her presence and starting the process of getting to know her new self.

Sesshomaru noticed her distraction with a faint quirking of his brow, enjoying the sight of her hair pinned up in the high ponytail often adopted by alphas. The temptation of her bared throat was distracting, even while her hair being raised as it was left him more easily able to enjoy her soothing scent. "Tell me what ails you." he ordered, seeing how she turned around in a jerky, sudden gesture, taken from her reverie with a start and a faint flush.

"Apologies. I am just, attempting to prepare I suppose," she answered, her open honesty enticing a gentle smile from her intended.

"There is nothing to apologize for. However you should begin learning to mask your thoughts more readily. Wolf or not, even your brother can manage to hide his intentions through his bluster. We can begin lessons in the morning, I am certain mother has every intention to join in, even if only as an observer." her answered, curious how she would react to mention of his dam after such an introduction. He smirked a little at her ram rod straight shoulders. He rested his palm lightly on her waist," She is not so... heartless as she lead you to believe. However I shall allow her to redeem herself in your eyes beyond this mentioning."

Kagome sighed a little, swallowing back her nerves before glancing up and down the hall with all of her senses to be certain they were alone before she spoke. "There was something she mentioned... and it bothered me greatly." she began, figuring she may as well be honest.

Sesshomaru nodded for her to continue.

"She mentioned something about Rin and well..." Kagome sighed, running a clawed hand through her ponytail, careful not to muss her hair too much after Sesshomaru had been kind enough to do her hair for her. "I defended your honor against the claim, and it never seemed like something you would do, but I wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth." she said.

Sesshoamru looked confused for a moment,"This one is a dog not a horse."

Kagome couldn't stop a giggle at his expression, feeling a little better for the humor to lighten the mood. "It is a saying where I am from. It simply means to verify information from the source." she explained before she spoke again, getting back on track. "What I want to know is, had you ever considered Rin to be a potential mate after she started traveling with you?" she asked in a bit of a rush, glacing away in shamed embarrassment at even asking such a thing.

Sesshomaru let out a huff of disbelief,"Was that this one's mother's attempt at testing your loyalty? Tch, Rin has only ever been this one's ward. Not once has she been considered anything else. However I have every intention of exhausting all means nessacery to keep her alive and close to this one, something you have unknowningly aided this one in, which is another debt owed." he answered, drawing her curiousity.

"You better be planning to explain more than that." she huffed, a soft growl in her throat that turned to a huff at his laughter.

"After dinner, if you behave, I shall share some of the options I seek to attempt." he said, curious how she would react to such bartering. He could see her curiousity warring with her pride and she let out a huff of a growl as she turned away from him.

"Don't you dare attempt to go back on that promise. And I won't hesitate to defend myself if I feel threatened by their actions. That better not count against me." she answered, following the scent of cooking food. Not facing him she missed the smirk that crossed his lips, proud of her answer as he moved back to her side, walking in step with her as was expeted of courting couples.

"I would never dream of it." He assured her as they reached the doors of the great dining hall. "Remember, certain appearnaces are expected, the way you were earlier was perfect," he spoke lowly, for her alone to hear."These fools are all beneath you, no matter how inflated their egos may be. Do not hesitate to reprimand them for insults offered. There will be many I can only assume. Aside from this one's mother, there are no other females to have made a presence in politcal matters beyond being offered to secure alliances." he explained.

Kagome nodded with a regretful sigh before steeling herself, mimicking Sesshomaru's imperious visage as she folded her hands into the sleeves of her haori and stepped into to the proverbial lion's den.

All chatter ceased, the silence ringing in her ears as every eye present focused on them, all rising in respect to the reigning lord's arrival. She could feel the unspoken questions burning within each of the lords as Sesshomaru escorted her to the empty seat at his right and knelt in time with her to her pillowed seat. Only once he was settled did the others take their seats again, all waiting on bated breath to see who would voice the bold question that scortched their throats and riled their curiousity.

It was a moth demon to speak up," My lord, This one means no disrespect, however I am certain I speak for many to wish to understand your placement of Lord Koga's sister and her baring of your family crest." he spoke with the utmost respect. Sesshomaru arched his brow at the man as his mother, Inuyasha's group and the children arrived, shortly followed by Koga and Ayame, the pups left in the care of the nursemaids for the meal. Koga saw where Kagome was placed and smirked a little, leading Ayame to the empty pillows on Kagome's side, guiding Sango and Miroku to sit with them. Shippo sat on Inuyasha's left. Next came Shippo, then Sesshomaru's mother on the other side of Shippo with Tetsuyo on her other side and Rin on the end. If the young human had issue being moved so far away from her lord she did not voice it.

Sesshomaru waited until all were settled to speak. "This Sesshomaru has decided to court Lady Kagome of the Eastern tribe with the consent of her elder brother Lord Koga. She has accepted this one's courting." he announced bluntly, reaching to pull out the charm he had given her as his courting gift with their markings joined for all to see. There was a wave of outrage of the lord moving so quickly and without giving any opportunity to get close to the wolf demoness to act in a similar fashion. Some of the lords had their daughters with them, having intended to present them to Sesshomaru and the females made various noises of protest as well.

A boar demon spoke up at his lord's bold declaration,"Lord Sesshomaru, you are aware the wolf shall have to accept any and all challenges from the suitors already lined up for you. It is not proper for you to declare intents to court her without a proper announcment of pursuit as she has not even been properly introduced to the courts yet," he said, none daring to point out he was declaring intention to mate someone after naming an heir on the grounds he had no intended.

Kagome was getting fed up rapidly, being spoken about as if she were not present. She glanced to Sesshomaru briefly, wondering if she would get in trouble for what she was about to do but decided it was worth it. "As this one's brother has instructed, problems concerning this one, should be addressed to this Kagome. Let any who dare challenge this one's acceptance of Lord Sesshomaru's propsition speak now. This Kagome has no problem at all facing any who would think themselves within rights to take what has been offered to her alone." She spoke far more boldly than she felt, curious how many of the demons present would accept such a forward challenge, trusting her instincts to say the right words instead of her head, strongly influenced by the way Sesshomaru often spoke as he was the only demon noble she knew well besides her brother who did not stand on ceremony.

Inukimi smirked proudly at the wolf demoness as the halls sat in shocked silence for one heart beat, then two and a third before the first challenger rose, her clawed hands resting on the table. The golden haired hawk demon arched a cool brow at the wolf while looking down her slightly hooked nose, her fine features still holding hints of her heritage. "You are a child, not even come into your powers, we can all sense as much, and yet you dare to challenge women far your senior and supirior?" she demanded, making Kagome smirk, unable to help a jab before it escaped.

Inuyasha could not help but grin at her spirited answer of,"Senior, perhaps but supirior is subjective." He wanted to laugh outright but knew it would cause her more problems than help her. He glanced at the demoness's flustered expression, then to Sesshomaru's mother who looked like shippo when Kagome brought treats from her time for him, her golden orbs gleaming. He always knew Kagome was brave, but this was a side of her he had never seen, and he regretted his inaction that hurt her once again and drove the distance between them. He had not been able to approach her yet, but he had every intention of doing so, needing to speak with her, to make certain they could at least still be friends if nothing else.

Her confidence was impressing the other lords, Sesshomaru speaking up. "Challenges will be accepted up until three nights before the full moon. The other lords have all been notified as well and responded accordingly, hence their tardiness. Aside from challenges this one's pack shall not be disturbed further until all lords have arrived." he said, eying those to rose and formally announced their challenges, as well as taking in those he suspected were merely waiting to see if the challenge would be worth the battle. Before the food was served there were no less than eleven female challengers seeking Sesshomaru, and eight willing to stand against their lord to win Kagome.

Koga sat with his arms crossed, an arrogant smirk locked in place as he eyed up his sister's so called competion, wondering only how long it would take her to take them out. They would learn the cost to insult the wolf tribe. He had full faith in Kagome and her abilities. The meal was brought and all waited on Sesshomaru to eat first before all joining in. The room was filled with murmurs, hushed conversations of speculation that make Kagome's ears burn. She let out a low growl of warning, her sharp mismatched eyes roaming over those present,"If you have questions of this one speak up and ask. This one shall not accept wild rumors and slander to run rampant." she spoke just loud enough for all present to hear her without shouting, her voice carrying well in such an open, crowded room.

The room quieted, none certain what to the woman who just offered to give information when it was typically such a guarded secret. Certainly it was a trap? Bait to get something from those willing to accept the offer? She seemed as arrogant as the dog lord but not so duplicitous...

Tetsuyo disliked all of the tension in the room, and glanced down the table towards the wolf. Deciding her new grandmother's presence was not reassuring enough she slid from her seat, padding to Kagome and nestling into her lap, uncaring of the comments it drew. All had heard of the lord taking in the fox kits, none but those at the head table knew Kagome had also bound herself to them as their mother. Oh the fun that would come once they all realized the couple had no intentions of losing to anyone, of mating any but their chosen.

...oOo...

Kagome blatatly disreguarded the women who moved to challenge her after the meal was complete, giving them a cool stare and an arched brow before answering,"This one shall accept challenges after the noon meal tomorrow, not a moment before as you have all had weeks of rest while this one only just arrived from travel. Your humiliation can wait that long at least." she answered, earning another proud beam from her intended's mother.

She steered Sesshomaru out of sight of the irrate women and gave him a pointed stare,"I did not attack anybody and followed every instruction you gave," she said with a small smirk, reminding him of his promise.

He nodded his agreement, his pride shining only in his gaze, though a ghost of a smirk rested on his lips,"Indeed you did. We shall speak in this one's study." he ordered, taking the lead as he guided her back toward the family wing, to his private study. He opened the door for her and shut it behind them, imparting a measure of his demonic energy into it to activate the wards that would prevent unwanted interruptions or eavesdroppers.

"So you promised to tell me." She prompted, earning a small chuckle from her intended.

"Indeed. This one has been searching for every way to prolong a human's life... there are not many ways. However with the adopting of Shippo as this one's heir, it does open another passage not fully considered before due to the inherrent risks." He said, seeing he had Kagome's undivided attention with his words. "It was not something this one wished to take due to the risks, but if a betrothal is ready to be made before the completion, it should work." he said cryptically.

Kagome growled in aggitation at his round about speech for one so used to being blunt and short with his words.

His mirth fell away with his next words, aware she would be angry at them."There is only one way to properly ensure everything works out as it should and bind Rin to this one and the house of the west. This one must kill Rin."

...oOo...

O,o oh my. that escalated quickly. Bet you weren't expecting that. I am sorry but I couldn't resist a cliff hanger. I promise not to make a habit of it. but come on, how often does such a great opportunity arise? Hope you all are satisfied. I will not write out every one of the challenges, but I will write a few, the first of each and key ones worth notice. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, keep them coming pretty please?! love yall and ja ne!


	16. Method to the Madness

Ok I am sorry for leaving yall hanging haha but it was too much fun to pass up. in repentance I will hold my shout outs until the end of the chapter. For now enjoy your explainations in Method to the Madness.

...oOo...

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as if he had lost his mind, a low warning growl escaping her,"Come again?" she prompted.

He smiled at her reaction, arching a brow," Did I not speak clearly? I must kill Rin to keep her close to me. I searched through many old texts, contacted witches of many specialzations of magic, and I found a spell that can be preformed that will all her to be reborn as my child. However I will need your assitance as well. The only other option is a spell that will only slow her aging until Shippo is of age to mate her, but she will still be only human." he explained as he watched his intended's shocked face.

"Only human? Since when is that a problem?" she found herself asking, startled by the bitterness in her tone.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at her question. "Many will seek to prevent her from having young Shippo's heirs should she remain human. This one can change a great many things but some traditions they will demand be upheld. And if she is reborn as a true child of ours, there will be none who can contest the arrangement once she comes of age. And in this way the lineage of the house still carries on. It was my mothers sources to provide this information and it is only viable because she has been revived by this one before, and again by the meido stone using this one's mother's energy. She already houses this one's youki, this spell will awaken it and give her a chance to live a life she deserves as a noble. That is also not considering the survival rate of half breeds is very low, even if they are not attacked by other demons, if she can survive the child's birthing. There are so many risks for her as a human... This one will not risk her needlessly." He explained himself to her. To her alone would he behave like this, offering her a respect he felt very few others deserved. He needed her to understand it was her frailty he wanted gone, not her humanity.

That last information startled Kagome from her growing anger, her brows drawing together," What do you mean?" she demanded, making the dog lord sigh as he turned to pull a couple scrolls from the piles of them in their organized slots on the wall.

"It is not so uncommon for humans and demons to partner, however it is harder for the females to conceive in most cases. Of those that do, more than half of the children are still born, or they inherit more of their demonic heritage and the human mother's body can not handle the child's birth, leaving them orphaned and often because of their mother passing, they do not make it to adulthood." he explained, passing her the scrolls. They were written by a demon healer who had acted as a midwife for many demons of all kinds, and in cases, their human breeders as well. "I would not have my pup have to deal with the loss of one of her own, or be unable to have any of her own young when I have a means of preventing her such loss. There are words to label all loss, widow for those who lose a mate, orphans for those who lose parents, but there is no word to label a parent who has lost a pup and this one believes that is because there is more pain in burying your own young than can ever be exressed in a single unfitting word." he said, his mind going back to when he held her limp body in the underworld, realizizing his lust for power had caused him to lose her. That pain he could never fully get over and he refused to risk losing her again so long as she was willing to be by his side.

Kagome could almost feel the pain in his voice, her heart breaking as she looked in her icy lord's eyes and realized just how much he hid from the world. His eyes betrayed him, expressing emotions he could not voice and she clenched her hands, needing to look away from the lord who laid himself bare for her in a way she realized even Rin likely never saw. "I will help... Only if she agrees to this. I had no choice in becoming what I am. I will not take that choice from her. Get her to agree to all of this, the change, Shippo, all of it. Then and only then, will I help you with this." she said firmly.

Sesshomaru considered her words, realizing perhaps he was not truly appreciating everything Kagome had been going through. With a sigh he acted on the impulse to pull her closer, sitting on his desk as he held her in his lap. This one shall speak to her in the morning then." he agreed as he nuzzled into her, scenting his woman almost possessively even though he knew it was not right of him to mark her when he had not technically won the right yet.

Kagome flushed darkly, though she rumbled her approval of his getsture, her arms shyly twining around his torso as she buried her face in his neck," Thank you." She murmured, taking the comfort he offered, surprised at how much calmer such a gesture made her feel. "Tell me more about this spell that changes her." she requested, not rising from her spot against him.

"As she carried the youki of two generation of my pack, it will be as if she is my pup, however an unrelated female is required to fully cement the spell. She will be yours as much as mine. We shall have to slow her heart until it it stops, before we both pour our youki into her. The suggested method is draining the blood. From what the witch claimed it made the tranformation process easier. There is more to it but I have had the witch summoned to the castle and she shall prepare the mystical aspect of things upon her arrival." Magic was not something he had much interest in. Typically he did not care for anything that could not be earned by one's own merit, but for his pack, he could set aside his pride.

Kagome considered the spell from the little she understood of magic," So we have to complete it after her heart stops but before her soul can leave her body?" she questioned, earning a surprised nod from Sesshomaru.

"Do you have knowledge of this spell?" he questioned, feeling a sense of relief when she shook her head no against him.

She then explained,"It just seems to make sense. If her soul left her body then essentially we would be making a gollum of her which isn't life at all." she said, remembering with a shudder many years prior when she had been victim to a reanimation spell as an ingridient and left missing a large chunk of her soul.

He remembered the undead priestess and nodded his understanding of her meaning, even if he had no knowledge of how the priestess was brought back.

She had not been heard from since the final battle either, which made Sesshomaru wonder if his half brother even knew how to find the woman or was he simply at her beck and call. He had watched her go with her soul stealers, but beyond that there had been no whispers of the woman.

Kagome's giggle drew him from his thoughts, glancing down at the woman who's emotions seemed to change faster than chameleon demon's skin,"What amuses you woman?" he demanded, making her giggle more.

"This whole time you have barely spoken formally to me." she managed with a wide grin, baffling him further.

"Is that not what you wished?" He asked with the barest hint of furrowed brows.

She nodded her head with a small smile, looking up at him," Now just get into the habit of calling me by name and I will be happy." she said only half teasing. He sighed, shaking his head at her but he smirked.

With a sigh she closed her eyes, still having so much to come to terms with, though her soak with the girls did help her a lot. There was still the matter of returning to the well. But with so much else currently going on could she ask for time away? Perhaps she should wait until after the mating ceremony. Yes, that seemed like the best solution, only a week and a half, eight days of challenges away. Certainly she could wait that long after waiting more than six months to see her family...

"Sesshomaru, what are the rules of conduct expected in these challenges?" she questioned, surprising the dog demon that she would only now ask.

"Simple. You each fight with all non lethal abilities until one of you submits. The only rules established are that others can not interfere or be used in any sort of ploy to encourage submission. Such shameful acts automatically disqualify the competitor guilty and they typically are put to death unless they are the sole heir of a noble clan."

Kagome let out a low huff at that," And why do they get off so light?" she demanded, earning a smirk from the dog lord.

"They do not. Those in such a position as to shame their house are demoted to a royal breeder, reguardless of gender and their sole purpose is being taken until they produce an heir. After a suitible heir is found the guilty party is then put to death." he explained, chuckling at her mortified expression.

"That's barbaric!" she exclaimed.

"That is demon politics," he answered simply as he stroked her hair. "Mating challenges are not taken lightly and are highly honorable affairs. those who dare desecrate the sanctity with such disgusting honorless methods do not deserve their ranks and my pay for it accordingly." he explained, even as he worked to ease the shudder he felt run through her at the thought.

"It seems I have much to learn about demon society," she murmured, looking up when she heard Sesshomaru's chuckle.

"Indeed you do. That is why starting first thing in the morning, you shall begin instruction with my mother. There are none more knowledgeable than she on all demon customs and habits." he explained.

She bristled at the thought, shooting a glare at the dog demon who only seemed more amused the more irate she grew,"I assure you, she will not speak as she did today. She will mind her manners now that she believes you worthy." he assured her, only recieving a petulant,"Hmph" in response.

...oOo...

ok so that's it for this chapter, I hope that answers a lot of the questions and concerns a lot of you have had as far as the blood lines and Rin's place. I told you, everything is as it is for a reason. have faith, hahaha.

so to my shout outs,

Slytherin's Pimp- I apologize. I do not make a habit of cliff hangers, but after writing so much for Inukimi I could not resist. She definately is the sort of character that has her fingers in all of the pies so to speak haha. She is always well meaning at heart, only wanting what is best for her pack. She was actually the one to give Sesshomaru this soloution to Rin's issues. If anyone is in the know she is and she plays the court like her own personal samisen, holding all of the strings. She all for whatever fun mischief Kagome will stir up, believing it is high time for somet changes haha.

undertheskys- I am so happy you like it and thank you for the review! Hope this is soon enough for an update hahaha. (2 hours according to when I got your review notice in my inbox.)

Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A- I am so happy you are enjoying it so much! it gladdens my heart. Inukimi is my favorite too and I notice she is often portrayed as a string puller. it just seems to be her nature. I hope you like the way my ideas are flowing, like I said, I have barely scraped the surface of my plot mwhahahaha!

I will eventually get around to reading your stories haha it takes me a bit longer to read things in spanish because I am not a native speaker and have not used it much in the past few years but I think between my memory and a translator I might be ok haha. kisses back Thank you so very much for your devotion to my story.


	17. Rituals

Ok so just feeling in a bit of a funk today, couldn't tell you why honestly, hope it doesn't show in the writing. please enjoy, we are going to dabble in how Rin is taking all of this before progressing to the first challenge.

...oOo...

Rin sat in the royal gardens, one arm banded around her knees as the other toyed with the flowers nearest her, her chocolate orbs not taking in the beauty in bloom around her, too lost in her thoughts.

Lord Sesshomaru had named Shippo his heir. She was happy for her friend, having gotten fairly close with the fox over their brief interactions during the hunt for Naraku. And yet, she couldn't help feeling lost. She could not understand why she was there. She knew she could never have been his heir, she was only human after all.

His adopting of not only her friend but the unknown little fox did spike some new and uncertain feelings inside of her. She felt horrible for even thinking them, reminding herself that he did give her an option. She chose to follow him no matter what.

Steeling her resolve she exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding before rising and dusting herself off.

"Rin? Why am I not surprised this is where I would find you." Kagome's voice broke her from her reverie. She still marveled over how lovely she looked as a wolf demon. She wasn't even a little bit scary like Koga and his wolves.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" she called out, wondering why she would be seeking her out. Well, it was breakfast time, maybe Lord Sesshomaru had sent for her she thought guiltily.

"Would you mind taking a private breakfast with Sesshomaru, Shippo and I?" she asked with a warm smile, still looking so much like she did as a human if one didn't notice the fangs peeking out of her grin.

Rin nodded, a smile coming to her lips unbidden. She would not fault her lord for taking a family finally. She had seen how they were already thawing his notoriously icy demeanor. And they would all live as long as he would, unlike her. She often found herself regretting being human. There would be no problem with her being by her lord if that were the case, she mused as she walked alongside Kagome.

Kagome looked like she was bubbling with excitement for whatever was going to be spoken about which had the young woman very curious. She wanted to ask, but it looked like the wolf was striving so hard to mask her feelings, she did not want to upset the woman who had always been so kind to her.

Kagome opened the doors to Sesshomaru's office before the guards could before she shooed them away with Sesshomaru's approval. The Dog lord and the young fox were both sitting at the tea table, even Shippo looking unusually solem, though his green eyes sparked with something Rin did not understand combined with nervous mischief. She sat down after Kagome, but reached for the tea first, filling everyone's cup but her own as she had been taught during her lessons there at the castle.

Kagome shot her an apprciative smile and a nod of thanks, filling the young girls cup before Sesshomaru nodded and began speaking.

"Rin. You have chosen to remain by this one's side as a ward. However this one is not happy with such a decision as you are currently." he said, earning a startled and painfilled gasp from Rin, the sting of tears rising almost instantly. This was it. He was going to send her away now.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome chided the dog lord forcefully, drawing a rueful grin from the dog.

"Let this one rephrase. I have no intention of allowing my pup to grow old and pass to the afterlife before me. This one has one more thing to ask of you. Do you wish to live out your days as you are, here in the castle as a human, or would you be willing to change as Kagome has, becoming my and Kagome's child in every sense of the word?" he asked, raising a finger to stop her from answering immedeatly," It would be expected of you to become Shippo's mate if that is the case as he is named heir and you would be currently the only legitimate child." he explained. He knew Kagome had problems with how things were done, but he believed in Rin, knowing how devoted she was and how adapted to their way of life. Arranged marriages were a common thing, especially among nobles.

Rin's eyes were as wide as saucers as Kagome started to speak," You don't have to answer righ-"

"Yes My lord! This Rin would love nothing more than just what you have offered!" she declared in her excitement, before reigning herself in and folding her hands together to bow graciously," That is to say, This Rin is most happy with your offer and would gladly accept such generousity." she corrected herself, not wanting to upset him with her excitable ways or embarass him.

Kagome looked a bit shell shocked at the younger girl's enthusiasm,"Even the marriage?" she questioned cautionarily, wanting to make certain she considered all of the repercussions of her consent.

Rin smiled brilliantly, first at Kagome and then at Shippo, easing the fox's worry," Of course. Not many get to know their intended so well before betrothal in arranged marriages. To be friends before ever being intended is a blessing in and of itself, and to know I will get to stay by Lord Sesshomaru's side, and yours as well Lady Kagome, for ever, I could never have dreamed of such a thing when I was a child." she declared smiling widely. "I am glad Shippo is the one chosen as my intended."

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome as if to say,'I told you so.' Then he shot Rin a gentle, warm glance," No longer refer to me by name pup. I will be your father and Kagome your mother." he pronounced.

Shippo frowned speaking up for the first time,"But isn't everything still unresolved? I thought there were still challengers. How can you know how it will end up?" he asked.

Kagome chuckled, pulling her kit to her lap to nuzzle into him,"Simple. Because it is what we want. Nothing can change our minds. We shall defeat every challenger until it's just us. We've already worked so hard for it after all." she answered, reminding him of their adoptions of Testuyo and himself, and all of the plans they had laid. He simply nodded, trusting in the pair of them.

"Not to sound impatient or ungrateful, but how mong must I wait to be changed?" Rin questioned, making the adults glance at each other.

Sesshomaru was the one to answer,"As soon as you finish eating we can head to my rooms. You will be asleep for three shall be under only the most trusted guards until you awake at the end of the transformation." he explained.

Kagome took over," According to the witch it is painful, and you can not have even the slightest hesitance or weakness of will." she trailed off.

"Or I die for good?" Rin answered, understanding why both of the adults looked concerned, though Sesshomaru seemed to have a determined resolution in his golden gaze, a faith in her that made her feel warm on the inside. "I will do it. For all of you. I will make you all proud," she said determinedly.

Kagome was so touched by Rin's determination that she barely noticed or acknowledged the fact not once but twice Sesshomaru had called her by name.

She found herself surprised when she realized the small human had wrapped her in a tight embrace. Patting Rin's head, being mindful of her strength and claws she smiled, a maternal instinct kicking in when she smelt the salty tinge of her tears. She squeezed Rin tightly, nuzzling into her hair.

The sight made Sesshomaru smile in contentment. He was uncertain how Rin would change in the upcoming ritual, but he seared this moment into his memory.

Kagome knew they should be saving their energy for the upcoming trials, but she felt better having her changed sooner. She could not understand what spurred the thought that it needed to be that way, but she trusted her instincts. Sesshomaru agreed with her, though she felt his motivation was mildly more biased than hers.

The rest of their meal was in peace, but Shippo and Rin seemed to be rushing to finish faster than the adults.

Shippo was more than a little surprised when he had been approached and everything explained to him, but like Rin, he held a measure of excitement and appriciation for the idea. He certainly liked Rin, though he had never considered her romantically before because of her terrifying guardian.

Kagome caught the young fox before he could bolt off with Rin,"I want you to keep an eye on your sister. Tetsuyo will feel really left out if we all leave her alone for so long." she said, smiling with pride with he gave ehr a resolute nod and a serious expression.

"I will look out for her. She won't even notice you guys not around." he vowed, thinking over the different fox tricks he could teach her to keep her disracted.

"Thank you Shippo. You are the best older brother any kit could ask for. We will see you for lunch ok?" she promised, hoping to be able to keep her word as she watched him bolting towards the nursery where she was playing with the wolf pups.

...oOo...

The witch was waiting for Rin, shutting the door in Kagome and Sesshomaru's faces deeming it not time for them yet. She guided the girl into the bathing chamber, before stripping her down and washing her with proficient brusquness. "Alright child, put this on and I will situate your hair." The old crone said, her tone not unlike that of a caring grandmother. She started brushing Rin's hair, parting it just so, weaking it in skill knots and fetishes that only she knew the purpose of. She admired the child's courage and wanted to make every effort she could to aid the child's up coming sojourn to the in between.

Finally, once she was dressed and her hair done properly, Sesshomaru and Kagome were allowed in the room. Rin was situated on a stone table that was in a tub. It was covered in runes and marking beyond either of their knowledge. The tub was filled with a pale pink water that covered all of Rin in her white yukata except her wrists and her face. She was breathing gently, her face covered with a handkerchief. Her pale hands were draped over each side of the tub. Under each hand there was an empty basin. The room was filled with almost cloyingly thick burning herbs as the witch knelt between them. "Ye will each need to open her wrist. Let the blood flow freely until just before the moment her heart stops beating. Once that has happened ye will have mere moments to seal her wounds and pour every bit of your demonic essence into the girl. The energy will scorch her. She has no defense against the power of such energy, however the spell will prevent it from killing the girl and transform it into a form that will nourish and alter her body as if she came from the pair of ye. Should her spirit withstand such trials then in three moons time ye will have a proper daughter."

Kagome frowned reaching for the cloth over her face to speak to her once more only to let out a surprised yelp when the witch brought a rod down on her hand."Ye do not look upon her until the transformation is complete. She is already unconcious and is to remain covered with the enchanted cloth to prevent her soul escaping during this."

Sesshomaru nodded his acceptance of her words, kneeling beside Rin on one side while Kagome moved to the other. "Ye should add some of your poison if ye wish her resistant to it, and ye your holy energy. It will strengthen the bond and aid in protecting the child as she grows. The more of yourselves ye give, the easier her change will be." the woman explained as she knelt near Rin's head, her hands hovering over the cloth as she began to chant. Nodding for the pair to begin, each managed to follow the instructions, listening intently, counting every beat of the human's heart with their keen hearing.

It felt like hours but it was only minutes before her heartbeat became irregular, more erratic as it slowed, working harder to pump blood that was leaving her body in just as much of a rush. Kagome had a hard time controlling her inner beast as the scent of the girl's blood filled her nose. The wolf inside of her cried out that she should be saving her pup not bleeding her out like the kill from a hunt, demanding she stop things, to heal the child that very instant. The minute it stuttered too long between beats her and Sesshomaru acted as one, their healing saliva being brushed over her wounds as they flared their energies.

The whole time, the witch never stopped her chanting, her hands waving over the girl's head, making gestures and symbols, calling on the spirits to guide the child through her shift, back to the parents of their heart that claimed her blood. Neither demon stopped until the witch forced them away. She placed a barrier around Rin and watched the tired canines sit back on their heals, each with their chests heaving with exertion. She eyed them up before nodding,"It is all in her hands now. Ye can do non but prepare for when she awakes." she said before bowing," My part in this tis done."

...oOo...

So Rin's transformation. I hope yall enjoyed. Next chapter will be the first challenge I think... the characters sometimes get away from me.


	18. Preparations and First Challenges

I am kind of curious what you all think about the last chapter. I hope you all liked it, and that it made sense, well as much sense as magic can make lol. I actually based it loosely on some old spell books I remember coming across when I was much younger, blended with some other culture's pagan bonding rituals, just made more literal. I honestly debated a lot if I would even put that scene in, but it did not feel right skipping over it. This chapter there will Inukimi will begin making amends before the first challenge and be publicly announcing her support of a candidate which is a very big declaration in such a competition.

So I am going to do review shout outs at the end of this chapter, I am thinking I will continue putting them after the story. Should you all have any suggestions or requests, please feel free to name them. I have a good idea of many key points in the story but there is always room for other perspective.

ps... omg over 10k views... just.. wow. thank you all sooo very much!

...oOo...

Kagome and Sesshomaru were reluctant to leave Rin as she was, but Kagome could feel her breasts growing sore and tender the longer she prolonged leaving, needing to help feed her brother's pups before the agony of her unshed milk ruined her lovely new clothes. Sensing her conflicted distress, Sesshomaru sighed, lightly placing his arm around her waist, pulling her from the room.

"Go feed them. I shall go to our kits and gather them for our lunch after you finish." he said, taking charge and making her sigh, though the corners of her lips turned upwards in a rueful smile.

"And after lunch we get to start preforming." she half muttered as she allowed him to lead her from the room. Guards were already in place, one a red dragon, the other a bird of some sort, it took Kagome a moment to call it to mind. Tobi, that was right, a black kite if the demon's deep brown, almost black plumage and forked tail were any indication. She allowed herself to get distracted for a moment as she took in the female avian. Her longer plumage on her head looked alot like a sleeked back hairstyle, she had humanoid arms, with deadly looking talons on the tip of each finger. Wings were folded neatly against her back, the long flight feathers nearly blending with her tail feathers. Her eyes were nearly completely black. Catching the curious wolf's gaze she bowed her head in greeting.

"Hello my lady. I am Hageshī kariudo. I hope to please you and my lord with my success in protecting your young." she declared, surprising the former miko and earning a half smirk from her lord.

"She is one of the strongest of her clan. With Captain Osoreru as well, there is no reason to be concerned. They will protect Rin while we deal with those social climbers." he assured his intended, enjoying the relieved smile she shot him.

She chuckled a little, nuzzling into the man before they parted ways, Sesshomaru towards their fox kits while Kagome moved towards her nephews.

Inukimi found her before she reached the room her brother and sister had taken. She greeted Kagome with a charming smile, her arms folded in her sleeves as she fell in step with the younger woman. "I am glad to see you this morning before the challenges begin." she said with a hint of sincereity.

Typically Kagome, or rather the old Kagome, would have forgiven the woman easily and lingered to make idle chitchat. Today however was not the best of days for it. She had not slept well, she had just poured a large chunk of her energy into Rin and worried for her, her breasts were sore and felt as if they would burst, she found herself hungry and just in general feeling a bit grouchy. "Apologies Gobodō-sama, but I have somewhere I must be. Perhaps another time." she said curtly. earning a raised brow from the dog.

With a deep sigh the older woman arched her brow,"I suppose I deserve that. I should not have pushed so far when testing you. But I wish to make amends. Please, call me Inukimi if you can not find it in you to call me mother just yet pup. I can respect you having other engagements, however I would like to speak with you before lunch. It is important and I would like you to be prepared and understand just what will be going on as you were unable to attend your morning lessons." she said, never missing a step.

Kagome heaved a deep sigh internally but forced a smile and dipped her head," As you wish Gobodō-sama. I shall meet you in your quarters once I am finished." she said, smirking a little when she caught the brief flash of irritation at the title. 'Heh, maybe someone else can feel my pain when it comes to getting names straight.' she thought a bit more vindictively than she realized. "Is there anything else?" she prompted.

Inukimi gave a graceful dip of her head,"Nothing that can not wait my pup." she answered, her own smirk crossing her lips. She had been playing this game longer than the girl could even imagine. She would not be so easily trumped. With the slightest of bows the dog demoness slipped away, seeming satisfied.

Kagome considered not going to see the woman after she finished, but she was too honorable to break her word once given.

...oOo...

Koga greeted her with a curious look, silently demanding to know what was going on." Kagome, it's not like you to take off for so long." he observed, arching a brow when his only response was a sly grin and a playful wink as she slid past him towards the pups. Toboe was reaching for her the minute he smelled her, whining pitifully in hopes his aunt would feed him. Giggling Kagome obliged, Ayame shooting her a grateful and relieved smile.

"He has been inconsolable without you around all morning." she said as the other two latched onto her. She gave Kan a firm growl when he moved to bite her once again and the cub whimpered, seeming to have learned his lesson about biting the one who fed him.

Kagome pulled open her top and eased the hungry black haired cub,"So how long until they are ready to be weaned?" she asked curiously, trying to get an idea of what to expect.

Ayame smiled a little," A couple more weeks and we can start trying to ween them. Don't worry I'll be able to handle them while you're adjusting to mated life. If your dog is anything like Koga, it will be at least two weeks before we see you after the ceremony." she teased, laughing at Kagome's furious blush. Using her pelt she launched a pillow at the red head with exceptional accuracy.

"Nope, not going into that topic, not even a little." she huffed, earning a sly grin from her sister.

"But I can give you so many helpful hints. After all Inu's and Okami's are not so terribly different. A bit of a chase really get's them going, and then if you-" Ayame was cut off by another pillow thrown her way as a crimson faced Kagome shook her head feircly.

"Nopenopenopenope!" she ranted, unable to shake her head with holding the pup to her chest. "Sorry but I do not want to know what goes on between you and Koga, nope, not even a little. I'll figure it out on my own." she declared, feeling more nervous at her sister's wicked glint in her green orbs.

"Whatever you say Kagome... good luck. I'm sure you know what to do when- Oops never mind. I'll just be quiet now." she said with an impish smirk, knowing it would fuel the younger woman's curiousity like little else.

Kagome let out a low growl," Don't think I don't realize what you are doing." she huffed, before turning her head and muttering,"Damn bitch." under her breath.

Ayame smirked triumphantly as Kagome looked back at her, her mismatched glare demanding the information.

"It's no big deal. Males have an instinctual need for dominance, however that isn't to say you can't get your way in your own, for example, they are very... sensitive in certain places, always, and the base of their spines is one of those places. A bit of fight for top never goes amiss either, and, just a bit of personal advice most will never mention, being willing to reciprocate almost everything they give will be greatly appriciated," she promised with an impish wink.

Kagome's eyes were wide in her surprise. She had an idea what Ayame was refering to, having grown up in more modern times, that did not mean her virginal self could freely speak of such a topic. "Er, thanks." she stammered out, much to the red head's delight.

Taking pity on her Ayame moved the topics to safer waters for the rest of the time they nursed the cubs. Toboe was loathe to part with Kagome, clinging with his small, sharp claws, wailing as if he were being beaten. Finally she resigned to simply taking him with her once Ayame assured her it was alright.

She sought out Inukimi as she had promised, knocking to announce herself. She was surprised the dog demoness had tea prepared for them and poured it herself. She dismissed her servant as soon as Kagome entered, gesturing for her to sit. "Motherhood suits you." she acknowledged with a half smile as she watched the wolf with her nephew.

Kagome flushed a little and shrugged,"I helped him breath when he was born. He's always seemed to want me around." she answered offhandedly.

"I actually had a purpose to bringing you here. We do not have a lot of time. I wished to offer you some advice as far as all of this courting business." she said, arching a delicate brow when she watched Kagome's face redden darkly. "Nothing to do with the mating, though I can only assume that will be an interesting lesson." she mused with a playful smile. "Such delightful times. It almost tempts me into seeking a new mate." she sighed longingly, her thoughts turning towards her beloved Touga.

To say she was surprised at such a love-lorn expression on the dog's face was a severe understatement."You really loved Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father didn't you?" she asked before she could stop herself as Toboe cooed happily, ignorant of everything around him but Kagome's hair as he held it in his chubby little fists.

"I did. I still do. He may have had his flaws and eccentricties, but he was a great demon in many ways. Father did not approve of him until after Touga proved himself on the feild of battle and rose through the ranks."

Kagome was again surpirsed at the sincerity, the genuine feeling and warmth in the woman's voice as she spoke, her resolve to dislike the woman cracking a little. "Why didn't you take in Inuyasha?" she questioned, wanting to understand before she listened to anything the woman had to say. " Pack is so important to canines but youleft him to fend for himself after his mother passed." she accused.

The look Inukimi gave her was unguarded, nothing but remorse and regret as she sighed. This time when she spoke she sounded her age,"The human princess forbade it. She wished him to grow up as a human prince despite my offers even while she lived. However it seems her distaste for me did not pass with her. Inuyasha also refused my offers of a home, believing it all a trap. I could not force a pup to accept me if I wished to or not. Even now I doubt he will be very receptive to any sort of bonds. He looks so very much like my sweet Touga..." she smiled, a sad, fond mixture that demolished any lingering unrest in Kagome's heart, despite her mind all but screaming to cling to the dislike of the woman.

"I am sorry for your loss. For all of your loss. His passing affected many people. I wish Inuyasha could have grown up with a proper family." she sighed.

Inukimi smiled and nodded," Thank you pup, but that is not why we are here. Now, of the ones who have stepped forward to challenge you so far, the biggest concerns shall be Kin, of the Cheetah tribe, and Mari of the badgers. Kin is very fast, but her endurance is not terribly great, so you can wait her out, dodging her attacks and letting her wear herself out. Mari on the other hand is persistant, and very durable. You will need to take her down quickly. Pin her and force a submission from her. She will thrash but you are bigger, so you should have the upper hand there and as long as fatal force is not used, all natural gifts are allowed. I guaruntee they will all be taking advantage of that fact. They want you knocked out of the competion as quickly as possible, so their onslought will be relentless. You will need to focus only on your battles. Sesshomaru will be dealing with his own fights and if the two of you worry about each other you will be more distracted." she explained rapidly. "I will be publicly endorsing you as my chosen successor. That is the greatest offer I can bestow on you, because it is a rare thing for the mother of the noble to make such a declaration. You are good for my Sesshomaru. I want my son to be happy finally now that he has allowed someone in his heart." she said, a warm smile curling her lips, all traces of the cool reserved demoness gone. They were speaking woman to woman there, as equals, and it shocked Kagome, and even humbled her a little.

"Don't you worry. Sesshomaru and I will be triumphant. I promise you that... Mother." she said, hesitantly trying out the title.

Even her nervous attempt warmed Inukimi's heart, glad the girl was opening up to her. She gave her a brief hug."When we have more time I will go over more of what will happen when your beast awakens fully and your first heat begins. For now I can feel my son's growing aggitation at my keeping you from the meal. Come let's go to lunch together. We can take the scenic route." She announced with a playful wink, surpirsing Kagome who giggled a little before following her at a sedate pace.

...oOo...

Lunch had passed quietly, a sense of peace similar to the calm before the storm filling the room as the packs gathered and ate together before separating after giving their well wishes to the competietors.

Kagome inhaled deeply as she eyed up the golden cheetah demoness she had been warned about. Of course she would be the first one up. With an internal groan she smiled slightly and nodded in greeting to her, earning a scoff in acknowledgement. The implied insult made Kagome bristle.

"Don't worry little puppy, I'll make this quick so you won't embarrass yourself too much, hnn, I am certain some foot soldier might be glad to have you... after you heal." Kin purred out confidently, her black painted lips curled in a smirk as golden eyes watched her unblinkingly.

Kagome let out a vicious snarl,"Back that up with your fists. I have no intentions of losing to any of you." she answered, falling into a stance Sesshomaru and Sango had worked with her on.

Still smirking at the defensive stance, she lunged at Kagome, claws out. When her claws rent nothing but air she whirled on the heel of her foot to face thw wolf who had managed to side step her at the last second. Again she dodged, and again, and a fourth time. Letting out a scream like a hellcat she used her full speed.

Kagome leapt backwards, circling the ring, just staying out of reach. Finally she saw it, a wobble in the feline's ankle.

Kin hid it with bluster,"Stand and fight puppy. Or are you all bark and no bite?" she taunted, smirking when she saw the demoness's posture shift to offenseive. However she was not expecting the complete shift in her.

Kagome moved fast enough to catch the cheetah off guard, even if she was not as fast. She remembered the judo classes from her youth and gripped the golden wrist of the cheetah before jerking her close, her open palm shooting out and slamming into the cat's sternum, winding her before Kagome pivoted, pulling the captured arm over her shoulder and launching her competitor from the ring, into the wal behind the crowd that watched in stunned silence.

After a few moments there was a roaring cheer as they realized the match was over. Kagome brushed her hair back over her shoulder and gave them all a smile, realizing more of those cheering were Sesshomaru's followers. Inukimi beamed at her from the sidelines, clapping as she rose with the others in their applauding of such a decisive first match and against one of the strongest of the competitors. She realized they would not all be so easy and it was only thanks to Inukimi's information she was able to attempt it. The best part of it was, that fight she did not have to reveal much of anything beyond her endurance levels, which she was grateful for. She could only hope to hold out on her secrets as long as possible.

Now, between matches as her next oppoent was decided, she allowed herself to think of Sesshomaru and Rin. She could see Shippo and Tetsuyo, as well as Koga and Ayame and the rest of her pack that had accompanied them, all cheering the loudest of them all. She gave them a soft reassuring smile as she centered herself once more. ready for the next fight.

...oOo...

Hageshī kariudo -fierce huntress

Gobodō-sama - honorable mother, lady mother( loosely translated)

Inukimi- Dog monarch/ruler (again loosely translated)

Osoreru - fearless

Kin - gold

Mari- obstinacy, rebelliousness" or "their rebellion."

ok so i have another random songfic idea stuck in my head and it is waaaaay out of my normal range. I hope you all check it out when I get around to posting it. It is a pairing I do not normally ship, but it just wouldn't leave me. I hope you all can take the time to read it and let me know if you think there is potential to it. it will be called time of dying. if it gets enough positive reception I will make it more than a one shot. otherwise, well meh hope it will turn out well enough. this will still be my primary story and I still have another I haven't started typing out yet that is a sessh kag pairing. please, please, please leave me your opinions in reviews! :) Sorry I am only doing that one tonight. haha the one shot beckons me lol now to reviews!

lara5170- I have started the mending of inukimi and Kagome's relationship and bonding and there will be much mischief in later chapters, no worries. I hope you are satisfied with how shippo and rin are handling everything. As for her true form, that will happen after the end of their eight days of challenges and boy will it be a fun time hahah. As for challengers, they are both fighting competitors and would be suitors. but Sesshomaru's reputation is weeding out the weaker willed demons. Once the other councils and lords get there things will get even more interesting.

undertheskies- So glad you enjoyed it and you seem to be really good about commenting just before I am ready to post the next update hahaha. Love it!

rainbowthehedgehog13- Hope you are not disappointed. The first few challenges are physical strength. if the challenger impresses the crowds enough they move to the next stage which will demonstrate other capabilities needed in a leader's mate, even if they technically lose the sparring fights. It is solely to weed out the least phsyically capable.

koritsia-There will be more next chapter I promise. It will time skip to all of the lords being present and just touching over some of the final challenges Kagome goes through in the first phase. and that depends on what you consider major hahah ;3 no worries it will be interesting at least if little else.

Slytherin's Pimp- As you see above, I started it, the real question will be how will she be fairing four and five days in. Time will tell ;3

as for my guest(s) I thank you for reviewing but I would love to offer a personalized thankyou. If you could either sign in or leave some sort of name so I can thank you properly for your support it would be appriciated. I am so glad you are enjoying my work!


	19. Unexpected Surprises

ok so I apologise sooooo much for the typos in one specific character's speech. however it is unavoidable since it is a part of his character and I have always prefered to type in more phonetic accents when it is a trait of a character to have an accent. In my opinion it makes it easier to connect to the character and avoids confusion as far as physical descriptionary words conflicting with emotional descriptions. So when a character has a strong accent I will be typing the accent, so read it phonetically and you will get what they are meaning. For example.

"Ahh, did you really have to do that girl? My kilt is going to be soaked and ruined for days now" he complained in a thick scottish brouge.

Vs

"Ach! Did yeh realleh 'ave tah bluideh do tha lass? Mah kilt tis goin'tah beh bluideh soaked an ruint fer days nah!"

not certain if that makes much sense but that is the mentality I have when doing things like this.

...oOo...

Kagome dropped down into a pile of wolves, all of them licking at her, nuzzling into her. The southern lord and his council had arrived, all with challengers of their own. She had already fought in twenty three matches over the past two days and it amazed her that no one got a clue. She would not go down. She was Sesshmaru's chosen and he, hers. She felt another wave of anxiety wash over her. Tomorrow Rin would awaken. She and Sesshomaru had not been allowed to see her since the ritual and she longed to see the child's beaming smile once more.

She had not even made it through all of the new challengers and there was news of the final lord and council arriving tomorrow as well. She groaned and hugged the nearest wolf to her, smiling at the happy whine she recieved. And then she found out, this was not all that there was to the challenge! Those females who put up a worthy preformance were given a second chance to redeem themselves. After all in this day and age, a female's fighting prowess was not the truely important factor. After days of being physically work down, there would be some sort of trials. No one spoke of the trials, unable to even give her a clue as what to expect. For the males the final challenge would take place on the full moon. It was a race of sorts. Inukimi had gone over the lessons with her that morning.

As the sun set she would transform, and likely her heat would begin then. Those who had been deemed worthy suitors would then persue her, tracking and then battling her. The first who made her beast submit would be dubbed her mate. The females who had not been deemed worthy of the western lord would be then taken to another area, the next best males to have progressed to pursue them instead of Kagome. The way Inukimi spoke, it was as if she did not hold a single doubt Kagome and Sesshomaru would end up together and the wolf had to admit it did do wonders for her views of the honorable mother.

She had just left the bath after a long relaxing soak with Sango, the pair having their girl talk as if no time had passed from their travels to collect all of the jewel shards. Sango told her all about how her and Miroku had finally gotten married and how she wished Kagome could have been there for it. She explained how she was nearly six months along, the child due likely around the fall harvest if Kaede had counted properly. Kagome had then surpirsed Sango by correcting her. Her sister was pregant with twins and Sango couldn't have been happier as she decided she would surprise Miroku with the news later that night.

Smiling fondly at the memory she sighed. Another thump made her look up to see her brother, crinkling his nose though his blue gaze sparkled with good humor,"How is it even after bathing and piling up with the wolves, you still reek of that dog?" he huffed," I never considered the indigestion that would come with agreeing to his courting."

Kagome giggled and swatted at him," Hush it. He smells just fine you drama queen. Boar demons though, pew, if I ever smell another it will be too soon," she declared, earning an amused smirk from the older wolf.

"Sukanku are far worse." he countered making her shudder at the thought of a skunk demon knowing how sensitive her senses were now. "And be glad the birds of paradise are gone. They were rank. A lot of the carrion type demons are rather hard to be around."

Kagome shook her head," I'll pass then, thanks." she declared, wincing at the wicked smirk her brother shot her.

"So I should not inform you no less than six of the nobles arriving tomorrow are of that stock?" he prompted innocently, earing a low growl and another swat as she huffed," Jackass."

She groaned, nuzzling into the soft fur of her companions, wishing she could cuddle Shippo and Tetsuyo but they had been in bed for hours now. "Ayame asleep?" she questioned.

He nodded," And all three of those ankle biting trouble makers I call my spawn," he answered with an affectionate smile.

She giggled at that and sighed, her hands moving to rest over her middle. For all of the children she had helped take care of and thought of her in a maternal role, she had never been with a man. He cheeks heated and she stared at the ceiling and decided to get a male's point of view of the mating."Um, koga, sooo, when Sesshomaru and I, well you know... What should I expect?" she asked.

Koga paused, amazed his sister had actually asked such a thing before smirking. "Well for one, at first anyway, he isn't going to be in his right mind. The chase and the competion, those are really going to go to his head. I'm glad I got to skip out on the racing other males for Ayame, since our mating was a joining of two clans, not exactly the same as how things are going to be with you and Sesshomaru. It is foraging an alliance between us, but we aren't unifying into one pack. Anyway, basically, don't hold it against the dog if he is a bit rough while trying to get you to submit. You're submission will be once he had pinned you and you shift back to how you are now. A demonstration of that level of trust with his beast should sooth most of the aggression, then well... I am certain you've seenw hat happens when some of the wolves mate, same idea. Oh, since he is canine, I recomend letting him decide when to pull away. A little squirming feels nice but pulling away too soon hurts both parties." he added as a last minute warning, realizing that she wouldn't have any idea about how they would be quite literally bound for a short while after their mating.

He could smell her embarrassment and chuckled, reaching over to ruffle her hair,"If you didn't want to know you shouldn't have asked. Just trust your inner bitch. She'll know what to do." he promised.

Kagome was mortified as she soaked in the abundance of knowledge her sibling had just dropped on her. Suddenly she was not so tired and she needed to work out some energy. Pushing herself to her feet she waved at her brother,"And now I need to scrub that imagery from my head, thanks." she groused, picking up her bow and arrows as she left her hysterically laughing older brother behind.

She made her way to the archery range, finding it deserted at this time of night. She was relieved to have some time fully alone, looking up to the waxing moon, already nearly half way to full. She basked in the gentle light of the moon before she took her stance, drawing back her bow. Finding her center all of the turbulent waters inside of her seemed to calm, the ripples of her anxiety fading as she exhaled, releasing the string. She relished the sharp twang of the bow in the silent night, already drawing her next arrow, now moving as she took aim. Her gaze was locked on the targets more than seventy meters away. This bow should have felt heavier than her old one since it had a much higher pull strength, but she felt just as comfortable with it, if not more so than she had been with the bow she used before her change.

She was aware most males would be able to out shoot her as far as distance as most of them had longer range than she did, however she was confident she could beat almost anyone in accuracy, especially now, between her new form and her years of practice. She was no longer the incompetent archer that relied on luck. Her arrows went exactly where she wished them to, six, seven, and... Her last arrow landed perfectly within the bullseye on the mark.

"Impresssive." Came an almost seductive hiss from behind her. Kagome spun on her heel her bow draw once more as she eyed the serpent she had not sensed behind her, an arrow nocked in place as she arched a brow at the reptilian male behind her.

He let out a rumbling laughter at her reaction, holding his hands up," Pleasse, forgive me. allow me to introducsse mysself." he offered with a charmingly lopsided smile.

Kagome frowned a little, easing some of the tension from her bow, though she did not fully let down her guard. " Go on then." she nodded for him to continue.

"I am called Fuyōna in the common tongue. I am the prinsse of the sssouthern landsss. My father ssshall arive with the sssun. I sssimply had to meet the woman who drew ssssuch a comosssstion from the wesstern lord'sss followerss." he said with a half smile. "I had not exsspected sssuch a lovely and ssskilled warrior, and yet I ssshould not be sssurpirssed, from the great lord Sssessshomaru." he continued, offering her a formal bow that took her off guard. She was used to the other nobles being dismissive of her, not showing any sort of respect. She had to admit, his slight lisp was kind of adorable and she wondered if all serpents had it or if it was something unique to this demon in particular.

"I am Kagome, younger sister to Lord Koga." she said, deciding that was the safest introduction she could give,"And I mean no offense by this, but I have little romantic interest in anyone that is not Sesshomaru. I am certain we can be allies, however I hope you do not intend to compete against my chosen for my hand." she said.

He stared at her wide eyed before chuckling, a wide, warm smile crossing his scaled lips," How ssssplendid and refressshing! I had heard rumorsss of your unconvensssshional nature, but I had asssumed it wasss exaggerated gossssip. It is truely a ssshame that you have chosssen all ready, but I sssuposse I can ressspect your choisse. I sstill look forward ssseeing your ssskillsss on dissplay over the nexsst few dayss. I only wisssh more femalesss had your boldnesss." he sighed out.

Kagome was a little surprised, watching the serpent curiously, taking in his orange slitted eyes and the deep green and black patterns of the small scales that coated his flesh. Ignoring his scales he could almost pass for human. His hair went to the middle of his back, a deep black and it was carefully mussed. "Tell me about yourself Fuyōna, I am afraid I was kept rather sheltered growing up until recent years. I have never met any of the lords besides Sesshomaru and his half brother." she answered, earning a noise of surprise from the snake.

"You are friendly with the lord'sss younger ssibling?! Lassst I had heard he wisssshed the half breed dead." Fuyōna answered, forgetting any pretense of coy with such news. "I am sssurprissed to hear it isss all. Their rivalry isss the ssstuff of legendsss back home." he elaborated before she got the wrong idea.

Kagome bristled slightly, narrowing her mismatched eyes at him in warning." His name is Inuyasha, not half breed. He is a dear friend to me and I will not stand for him to be insulted." she growled out.

Once again taken off guard by the strange demoness he chuckled and smiled," Assss you wisssh Lady Kagome. I ssshall refer to him by name and passs on the requessst to my father." he assured her with a smile.

She gave a nod of thanks to him," Alright, well, I suppose it might be best for us to part ways about now." she said, bowing slightly to him.

He smirked and bowed his head," I wisssh you a good evening than my lady." he said with a playful wink as he bowed before he turned to leave.

Kagome sighed in relief as she watched him leave. He seemed nothing if not sincere but for some reason her nerves were on high alert. She hated to think she was instinctively blaming the snake demon when he had been nothing but cordial... But then why did she have this sensation that something horrid would soon be happening.

Acting on instinct she made her way to check on her fox kits. She was relieved to find them sleeping soundly, turning away and nodding to the more nocturnal of the servants, many bowing and greeting her formally, much to her chagrin. Inukimi was the next one she ran into, the dog demoness arching a brow at seeing the wolf demoness awake.

"You should be resting while you can pup." she chided the woman, though she herself could not rest.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain when a sharp cry caught their sensitive ears. Her eyes widened as she recogized Sango's voice, bolting to her room as fast as she could, Inukimi hot on her heels."Sango!" she cried as she threw open the door for find a nervous monk trying to calm his very aggitated and fearful wife. A familiar scent hit Kagome's nose and she tensed, wanting to curse in her head as she counted rapidly. She hoped she would be able to help her sister through this because there was any number of complications that could arise. "Sango. Breath. Your water broke but you need to listen to Miroku and calm down. Moving will just push things along faster than it is already going and we need some time to prepare."

Inukimi was impressed with how level headed the wolf was being for her pack mate to be going into premature labor. It was typically a death sentance for the mother and child at this stage and this human was carrying twins at that? She anticipated the need for her son and his sword soon with a soft sigh she called a servant as she watched Kagome moved to Sango's side, checking her pulse and lungs before using her reiki to check on the children. "Retrieve anything lady Kagome requires, clothing for two new born pups and my son." she ordered, moving to a corner to observe unobtrusively, and still be close should she be needed.

Kagome captured Sango's face staring deeply into her dark brown orbs," breath with me Oneesan," she ordered, taking deep slow breaths as she let her holy powers flow over her psuedo sister, helping calm her racing heart. Once Sango was calm Kagome ordered Miroku from the room, the monk stopping Inuyasha from entering as he left, shutting the door behind him and catching the hanyou up to speed on what was going on. He could not figure out what had triggered her labor so early though.

Kagome had adjusted the futons so Sango was propped up, guiding her on what she needed to do as she monitored all three of her patients.

...oOo...

After a few hours, Inukimi was amazed to find the woman saved not only the mother but both human girls without the aid of the tensseiga. It was quite a feat as frail as humans were, even Izaiyo had not survived her initial birthing, though there was the fact Inuyasha was a half demon, that might have contributed she supposed. She could not help but marvel at her soon to be daughter in law and her never ending surpirses. But did this leave her enough energy for her upcoming battles?

Kagome smiled at the little girls happily nursing with their mother even as she swayed on her feet. Content they would be alright she opened to door to allow Miroku in and nearly fell into Sesshomaru's hard chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and let out a low growl," You needed to be resting Kagome. The palace healers could have helped her." he growled into her hair, concerned for her.

That woke her like little else could, making her tense in his grasp as she let out a low snarl at him,"I can care for my pack just fine Sesshomaru. You worry about the ones who would try to take me from you and let me care for my own." She pushed away from him, pride burning in her feirce gaze,"A demon healer would not have known how to take care of her. I did for her something only I could have done. I will be fine for tomorrow. And I will be there when the moon rises and Rin wakes." she declared firmly, not backing down to the lord.

He sighed, choosing silence before he further infuriated his intended, instead capturing her lips briefly," They are fine. To bed with you." he growled, lifing her bridal style.

Inukimi giggled, arching a brow," Sesshomaru, patience! You can not have her just yet," she chided playfully behind her fan.

Inuyasha glanced towards the pair, before blushing darkly and looking away,"Keh, dirty bastard. Don't do anything to upset Kagome." he huffed.

Sesshomaru's pelt snapped at his brother like a whip," Do not insult this Sesshomaru. This one would never dishonor his intended." he snapped.

Inukimi smiled, the mother in her relieved to see the pair acting like siblings instead of at each other's throats. She watched her son carrying her to his temporary quarters and smirked, using her own youki to for a barrier around the room to prevent them from being disturbed.

...oOo...

Fuyōna- unwanted

Ok so I meant to post this last night but time got away from me, fickle creature that it is. I hope yall enjoy and I'll work more on another sparring scene or two to past either later today or tomorrow as well as Rin's awakening. With so much going on, Kagome will definately be pushing herself to the limits and spreading herself pretty thin... what about the snake? Is there more to him? We shall have to see won't we? You're guess is as good as mine they surprise me. R and R lovelies I look forward to hearing from you

rainbowthehedgehog13- Yeah, it wouldn't due to have too many females nearing their heat and typically one alpha's heat will trigger anothers, an issue that will be addressed later ;3 anyway, glad you're enjoying it. Those council men will be eating their words soon enough.

Zerhai Dragonspirit- Thank you so very much sug! I am glad you like it. The way I see it, it only works when the whole gang is there. I never like when all of the sudden they just disappear and bugger off. it's not in character for them you know? haha hope you enjoy this next instalment.


	20. Subterfuge

Kagome swayed on her feet as she rose from the bed, reluctant to part with Sesshomary but unable to fall back asleep now that she was awake enough to be considering all of the things to be done that day. She sighed, making her way to the springs attached to the room for a quick bath and change of clothing. Emerging from the steam she found a sleepy eyed Sesshomaru that stirred a different kind of warmth in her veins. She had to firmly clamp down on those thoughts before smiling at her intended,"I'm going to check on Shippo and Tetsuyo before breakfast. She always seems to give them trouble getting dressed. Even if they don't complain I feel bad when she bites them." she said.

Sesshomaru chuckled, shaking his head," It is normal for young her age to act like that. She is simply testing boundries and asserting herself." he assured her as he rose to prepare for the day.

She sighed and shook her head, though her lips curled into a fanged smile," It is a lot of change for her, going from living in her family's den to the Shiro life. I am certain that has something to do with it. Maybe we should take her out to the forests soon so she can feel a little more comfortable." She suggested.

Sesshomaru considered it before shrugging,"After our mating is complete I do not see why not. However until then... I would prefer everyone stay within the safety of the Shiro, something is off and I do not care for how it sets my fur on end. I assumed at first it was that humans of yours going into labor but it has not abated. I have all of my people on high alert. Simply because the nobles should be honorable, does not mean they are. Those not competeing are not held to the same standards as those who are." he explained.

Kagome had similar feelings, remembering something she had read years ago about canines being able to sense immenent births or sicknesses and impending disaters. She could no longer deny that gift that was for certain. She felt so much more in tune with her enviornment since waking up near Koga's den. "The southern lord should be arriving soon." she announced, remembering her visitor at the archery feild the night before.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her, silently questioning how she knew. She launched into a brief recounting of her interactions with the prince, sighing in exasperation when Sesshomaru growled in his jealousy. "Oh hush on that. He did nothing inappropriate besides happening to cross my path. I don't think he has anything to do with this bad feeling I've been having," she insisted.

Sesshomaru had long been uneasy with the serpents, the dragonkin especially, carrying on his father's grudge, and the fact the prince had gotten so close to his intended without alerting her guards bothered him more than he cared to admit."He should not have gotten so close to you. I was aware he was within the castle, however the range should have been empty while you were there." he declared, making Kagome arch her brows at him.

"Oh should they have been?" she questioned, a little leery of the answer she would get.

"The guards keep watch on all of the royal family and visitors. You can not be upset at them keeping an eye on you as well. Even if I had not ordered it my mother would have." he answered bluntly.

She let out a low warning growl before sighing, her shoulders sagging,"One of these days I am going to kick your ass fluffy and you will deserve every bit of it," she vowed, striding up to him and brushing a chasite kiss to his lips. Not truely satisfied she turned away from him before she could fall to the temptation of more.

"I'm checking on the kits and then I have to rush to my next match since someone made me sleep in and miss breakfast," she accused with a smile, leaving the room to seek out her pups around the corner.

The children's beds were made, obviously the servants having come and cleaned their room for the day. Kagome found a note written in Shippo's hand writing with the crayons she brought him from her time:

'Mama, I took Tetsuyo to train with fox magic, We'll see you around dinner.'

It was stamped with his paw print and a smaller one that was obviously tetsuyo's and she couldn't stop a slight smile. Kagome tucked the letter near her heart and attemted to shake the feeling of foreboding that weighed down on her.

Those dark thoughts in her hear reared up, seeming to sense her distraction, playing images of her children wounded out in the woods, alone and scared and calling for her, but she shook them away.

'No, Shippo is a smart kit. He would run to safety if they crossed paths with anything he couldn't beat if they actually left the castle grounds.' she thought firmly. She peeked into Sango's room to see both new parents sound asleep, each with a baby in their arms. She smiled, silently closing the door before going to the ring where she would meet her next challenger, a badger demoness named Kettei.

The woman was already waiting for her, arms crossed as she arched a brow,"Oh thank you dear princess for gracing us all with your presence. Simply because you defeated my cousin you think to brush off my challenge?!" she growled out, brown eyes flashing dangerously.

Kagome arched a brow, adopted her version of Sesshomaru's icy extirior with a half smirk. She was itching for a fight to vent her frustraion at whatever had her on edge. She would enjoy putting this rude mustelidae in place. "Impatient to join her in the infermary are we?" she answered, having grown accostomed to the taunting, finding it almost second nature now. She calmly watched as the badger's gaze narrowed, charging at her the moment the flag was dropped.

She was much slower than Kagome, but from her fight with Mari she realized she should end it quickly. The badgers were a persistant breed and she doubted she could out last her knowing how many more challengers she had to go before the second half of the trials began. She took in the black stripe that ran from the tip of her nose, all of the way up to her hair line, the pattern continueing to her black and white hair as she side stepped the next attck, seeking an opening.

This badger was a far better fighter than her relative though, pivoting before Kagome could attack her turned back and bringing her long, very dangerous claws towards her in a rapid uppercut. Obeying her instincts she leapt towards the demoness instead of away from her, her hands going to Kettei's shoulders to flip over her, shifting her grip to lock her arm around the thick neck of the decidedly pissed off badger in a tight hold, driving her knee into the woman's spine with all of the force of her flip.

Kettei snarled out in pain, moving to twist free but she found she could not dislodge the wolf's hold on her. Kagome jerked hard, making her realize she could snap her neck if she so chose, speaking loud enough for it to carry,"Submit." she ordered.

Kettei bared her fangs, her aura pulsing as she hissed out,"I lose this match and your kits will never be found you dirty illigitimate bitch. Kind of sad your little toy didn't die last night, but I suppose it did its job of distracting you either way."

Kagome tensed, digging her claws into the woman's flesh in warning, though they were not currently piericing the ressilient flesh of the badger demon. "Where. Are. My. Pups." she snarled out, no longer caring about keeping the woman alive as her aura flared dangerously. From the stands, Inukimi could not hear the exchange but she could see the true anger rising in Kagome's aura and frowned, glancing to Kettei's uncle.

The older demon watched, seeming both smug and enraptured. Inukimi smirked coyly as she sashayed towards him, draping herself beside the widowed demon,"It seems my champion has your neice in quiet the corner. It seems odd you would look so confident now instead of concerned." she mused, her tone light and playful, coaxing the man to respond and well used to the games of the court, having created a great many of the rules herself after training at her own mother's heels.

He glanced away from the fight and chuckled," Don't you know my dear, that champion or not when we are backed into corners is when we fight our best." he answered, seeming none to concerned about the out come.

She covered her mouth with her fan, tittering softly,"Oh Gankyō, how cute you think a badger in a corner trumps a she wolf protecting what's hers. Let's make a wager hmmm?" she offered, knowing how weak the man was for bets, seeking any chance to boast and inflate his own ego.

"Alright Lady Inukimi, what are your terms?" he questioned, not expecting the feral glare he got when she dropped her fan, feeling her killing intent wash over him like a bucket of ice water, literally shivering from it.

"Simple really, my old friend, My champion wins, you reveal your treachery that made her hesitate and get a lighter sentance for yourself though not your neice. Your neice wins and I gut you right here with my poison and bring shame on your entire clan, baning any of them from ever holding rank again."

The badger paled, realizing he may have gone too far in his schemeing this time as he felt another pulse of demonic energy sweeping over him, this time scortching him enough to draw beads of sweat along his brow. This was not Inukimi's aura, but the wolf in the ring. But that was impossible. She should not be so strong and not even awoken yet! "You're bluffing. You would not risk war over some mangy northern wolf that is not even a legitimate heir." he growled in panic.

The dog demoness's smile was down right terrifying as she held up one delicate hand, trailing it flirtaciously over his shoulder. "My little Kagome would only get that angry over one thing. Pack. Tell me what has been done with her pack and I will spare you... Lie to me one more time and I shall ensure you have no more bastards running about." she purred out, her dainty claws leaving a hissing trail that burned through the silk of his clothing and scorching his flesh. To any watching they were enjoying a friendly chat unless they were close enough to pick up the demoness's tightly leashed aura.

Kagome let out another snarl, releasing her hold only to throw the badger demoness across the ring,"Where. Are. My .PUPS!" She bellowed out the final words, launching herself at the badger, her own claws ready to sink into her opponent. Something inside of her had snapped. She no longer cared about anything but seeing you fox kits once more and feeling that woman's blood cover her. Something feral in her demanded a blood price be paid and her rational side could not even disagree.

This was the sight the southern lord and his son walked in on, the younger snake seeming startled at the change in the woman he had met the night before. Sagi glanced to his son,"You claimed the wolf lord's sisssster was a kind spirited female, not this blood thirsty bitch before us." he hissed accusingly at the younger snake.

"I am asss Sssurprisssed asss you father. Ssshe was nothing like thisss lasst night." he assured his sire, orange eyes locking on the feirce wolf not even giving the badger a moment to defend herself as she knocked her around the stage chanting the word,"Where." over and over again.

Sagi's gaze rested on Inukimi sitting near the badger lord and arched a brow at their overly chummy behavior, sharp gaze taking in the tense smile on the badger's face.

Before he could approach the mammals the silver dog rose, patting the badger's head patronizingly, hard enough the man was wincing as she strolled to the edge of the ring. "This match is over. The badgers and all of their kin are disqualified from this season's mating games!" she called out, earning a hush. "Kettei, as the last of your mother's line you qualify for indeminity from dieing right now. However I am demanding traditional punishment for the treachory you had hand in!" she declared. Koga rose from his seat, joining her as he watch Kagome hold the guilty demoness down. He noticed Sagi and Fuyōna and beckoned them over.

"Lord Sagi, prince Fuyōna. Apologies but as Lord Sesshomaru is currently a match of his own it seems lady inukimi shall be voting in his stead. Milady, please declare your grievances for the other lords." the wolf said, a shapr bark ordering Kagome to still her hand when he noticed her moving to finish the one who dared touch what was hers.

"It seems that the young Kettei decided she was so insulted her half sister's poor preformance and defeat was unacceptable and sought to ensure her victory with her father's schemes. My son's adopted fox kits, my champion's pack, have been taken and they nearly caused the death of not one but three of my champion's pack forcing a pregnant mother into early birth. Only my champion's skill as a healer spared their deaths which had been the badger's intentions. I call for the east's second to take the place as the ruling house and the lord put to death for not reporting such schemes, in fact aiding them while the badger kettei bares a child to continue her mother's line and is then put to death for her dishonorable actions. Are there any opposed?" she questioned, glancing between the other two lords.

Koga scoffed, his own ire burning in his feirce blue gaze,"Not at all. I vote Aye!" he declared, his gaze going to Sagi. The snake let out a low hiss as he considered all possible rammifications of the choices before him. He glanced to the powerful wolf who trembled with her want of blood, glaring down the badger who lokked shocked at such a decree, trembling in fear as she pleaded with her eyes for the snake to have mercy upon her.

"You had knowledge enough to mention it during a match. even if you had no other hand in it that alone speaks volumes of your guilt. I agree and recommend ending the line fully. Breed her with some kappa, don't bother learning which is the sire. They are a community species anyway. " he suggested.

Inukimi smirked a little as she heard Gankyō's protest. "As always your input is so greatly valued. As you say, so it will be. Guards, take her to the dungeons."

Kagome snarled as the dog demons went to remove her prey. She was nearly feral with the need to learn what the woman knew of her young. Her holy powers crackled to life, searing through the tough hide of her prey, drawing an agonized scream from the badger. That sound seemed to make Kagome come back to herself, realizing what she almost did. She snapped her powers back within herself, pushing away from the shivering demoness. Her hand went to the charm around her neck,using it to anchor herself. Only then did she remember the purpose it served. Closing her eyes she turned from the crowds and strode out of the ring, following the pull of her children's auras through the necklace.

It lead her through the castle grounds, to the very edge of the cliffs. Her heart raced thinking the worst for a moment as she leapt down, heedless of the distance. Her youki formed into a soft cloud at her feet as she sniffed, feeling them close now, but unable to smell them for the salty air and winds. She spotted a cave with a demonic barrier around it, flaring her youki as she launched herself at it. She let out a vicious howl, as she pulled her holy powers to her palm, slamming into the barrier as she poured herself into purifying it.

She did not even notice the demons on the other side as she found her kits, sitting in the cave, staring blankly at the wall ahead of them, tears pouring from their eyes. Kagome felt her heart stop. The howl that escaped her throat was painful as she tore through the fools who stood between her and her young, needing to comfort them, needing to fix whatever was wrong with them.

Suddenly gentle she knelt between the unresponsive kits, a bloodied claw on either of them before she pulled them to her chest, filling them with her energy as she sought to find the source of their trance. There, in each of their stomachs was a small pearl of darker youki, oozing into their systems.

Rage as she had never felt before filled her, even as she tenderly held her adopted young, using her youki inside of them to force them to vomit up the offensive balls of energy, rubbing their backs soothingly as she pulled her energy from them, wrapping her arms and pelt around them, keeping them flush against her.

She growled when she sensed someone approaching, uncaring of who it was, wanting no one close to her and her young. Her youki and reiki lashed out and she heard a familiar cry.

"Dammit Kagome! It's just me!" came Inuyasha's voice as the half breed peeked out from behind a boulder.

"Inukimi says's you're excused from the rest of the battles. You have proved your worth. So you can stay with the brats." he said, offering her a hand.

She was exhausted, she wouldn't lie, but her pride was pushing her to finish what she started and her beast wanted more blood. But because of her being busy with the battle, she could have lost Shippo and Tetsuyo...

Clenching her trembling hands she nodded, rising with a kit on each hip. She swayed on her feet and then... darkness.

...oOo...

Kettei - determined

Gankyō - stubborn

Sagi- deceit

heheh sorry, couldn't resist, it's been a few chapters since I did a cliff hanger. And honestly I am a little hard pressed on this story at the moment after losing a dog today. He will be sorely missed and will always hold a place in my family's hearts.

anyway, to my shout outs.

Slytherin's Pimp- Thanks hun, glad you are sticking with me :)

Zerhai Dragonspirit- as you can see from this chapter, it really is taking a toll on her. and them playing so dirty too. hope this update was soon enough hahah

Undertheskys- I present to you, the next update.

guest- as you can see above, kagome finally snapped. now she will be getting a day or so off to heal but not terribly long and they next challenge will be ... well.. challenging lol

lara5170 - Glad you are still enjoying it, hope you really enjoyed this chapter when you can see how close inukimi has become and the lengths she is willing to go for her.

springtopain- Gracias! Tengo mucha felicidad de tu crítica


	21. Checkmate!

...oOo...

Sesshomaru made his way into his temporary quarters almost an hour before sunset. He found his mother and half brother there, waiting, with an unconscious Kagome and two very anxious looking fox kits. "What is going on?" he demanded.

Inukimi was the one to speak up, Inuyasha having missed some of the initial stir. "The badgers have been removed from power. One of the bastard children he called his niece to hide his infidelity was responsible for the demon slayer's premature labor. According to the servants they were informed that human females often consumed certain herbs and spices to aid in the pregnancy which was not incorrect information, but incomplete. So they added cumin, ginger, and something called fenugreek to her food and rolled sticks of cinnamon and licorice to the demon slayer's tea. According to my sources, it is true humans use it, but only to encourage the labor to a speedy end."

Sesshomaru tensed a little, biting back a growl. His mother knew he did not care for long winded answers and he hoped this would reach it's point soon. He simply nodded his head in a go on gesture.

Inuyasha let out a low growl,"Fucking bastards! They could have killed Sango with that shit! She doesn't even have anything to do with that shit!" he snarled.

Inukimi smiled a little, though it was drawn, as she watched Sesshomaru strike his brother in the back of the head as he reprimanded him for his language. "I believe that was the intentions. She is connected because Kagome claimed them as her own personal guests and because they are your pack mates as well as hers. They are realizing they can not touch her directly, between her ties with both Koga and Sesshomaru, however the physically weaker and more vulnerable of the pack, they can do something about. The demon slayer and her new born pups were meant to die, but either way they served the point of a distraction as was intended. While we were all dealing with the birth of the young human pups, the badgers had someone steal into the kit's room and take them after putting a spell on them. They were under the control of... whichever demon's whose remains we found in the the cave Kagome tracked the kits to. There was not truly much left to identify, however, apparently the bastard would have been heiress taunted Kagome with the information during their duel thinking to weaken her with distraction or blackmail her into submission. The southern lord was present as well as the northern, so all members not on trial agreed to the punishment. Now the Phoenix clan rules the east as they should have been for nearly three centuries, the former lord shall be put to death upon Kagome's awakening and decision, and the competitor guilty of the crime faces traditional punishment while the entire clan is banned from ever holding power in any lands. Inuyasha was the one to find Kagome just before she fell unconscious and brought all three to me." she explained, watching both of the young dogs for their reactions. Sesshomaru looked satisfied, even while she could see the anger he held at so much going on in his lands without his notice, all due to these traditions he had long stood against.

Inuyasha on the other hand looked confused, never really having grown up around all of the intrigue of the court life. "Traditional punishment? And keh, I don't know if Kags would really want to see anyone punished, no matter how much they deserve it. She might kill in battle in the heat of the moment but she's never been the type to go for calculated or intended murder." he said.

Inukimi smiled a little sadly, moving closer to embrace the young man, though she was stopped by the way he tensed and took a half step back. Sighing she dropped her arms and folded her hands in her sleeves as she answered,"Had she not been the last of her mother's line, the badger would have been put to death instantly. However she is allowed the right to hold her life and bare a single litter before death, the pup or pups, to be taken in by the sire's clan. Had it been a male, he would suffer the same. Although it is never a love match or even political, it is still a punishment. They are bound in a room and mounted until an heir is produced."She explained calmly.

Inuyasha blanched, recoiling at the thought,"So she's going to be raped until she has some bastard kid and then killed? That is fucking wrong!" he yelled, making both conscious adult full demons flinch.

Inukimi's face hardened as she looked at the young man, needing him to understand there was reason for it, however Sesshomaru beat her to the punch, in more ways than one.

Sesshomaru calmly dropped his hand to his side as if he did not notice the new fruit sized knot his younger half brother now supported."Would you have preferred the woman to get away with endangering the life of your niece and nephew as well as your pack mates? Punishments in this case are taken to extremes for a reason. The young especially are to be protected by all, not used as pawns and yet they dared to threatened four of our young and one of our adult members. All worked out because of Kagome yes, but had she been anything but what she is, it would not have been such a happy ending. If we go easy on those who make such offenses, others will think they only need better at execution of their plans to get away with it. By enforcing such strict rules and making an example of them, it dissuades others from seeking to bring dishonor to what is meant to be a very honorable contest."

Crossing his arms Inuyasha did not exactly look satisfied, however he answered,"Keh, put that way I suppose it kind of makes sense... Doesn't mean I have ta like it though. And I know Kagome won't."

Inukimi could not stop herself this time, resting a clawed hand lightly on the boy's shoulder,"That can not be helped. It is as it must be. She very nearly killed the badger demoness herself in her blood lust, however she managed to pull herself back before any of us could interfere. In our society, weaknesses are exploited so you must always bare a strong facade. I am certain that is a lesson you know well, I am sorry to say. Despite all of that, I am proud of how you have grown, no matter how little it means to you, though I imagine it would make your father proud. Both of you," she added, looking at her other son.

Inuyasha let out another,"Keh," but did not pull away. He was stunned and embarrassed at her words and currently unable to meet anyone's gaze.

Sesshomaru smirked,"I suppose she is not wrong brother. Perhaps a bit dull witted, but you survived and found an acceptable pack. Even if your sword fighting techniques are atrocious, they obviously are... effective enough to keep your pack alive." he said, enjoying the scathing look he received for such a back handed compliment. He arched a brow with his arrogant smirk, silently challenging his brother to do something about it, wanting a way to vent his stress at what he saw as his own failing in protecting the pack.

As always Inuyasha did not disappoint,"Keh, I cut off your arm once asshole. I bet I could do it again, or maybe a leg this time prick!" he challenged, more comfortable being angry than embarrassed.

Shippo sighed from his place beside Kagome,"At least take it outside if you guys are going to fight. Mama needs to rest and you're being loud." he huffed.

Inukimi smiled at the astute kit's comment, moving to sit beside them.

"You simply were lucky as always. I was distracted preventing my beast from claiming your little miko for surviving my attack." Sesshomaru threw back easily, smirking wider at his brother's sputtering.

"Bastard! And she wasn't mine even then!" he declared, growing more flustered at his brother's amused chuckles.

Giving him no time to anticipate Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his throat, lifting him from his feet and hurling him from the open window before following him outside.

Inukimi and Shippo both sighed, the young kit speaking,"They'll never learn." he huffed.

The dog demoness chuckled as she brushed a stray silver hair from Kagome's face,"They are brothers." she answered as if it explained everything.

...oOo...

Sesshomaru stood over his little brother as he rose to his feet, staring the younger dog down."Mother seems to have neglected to explain why Kagome is still unconscious." he said, dodging when a cursing Inuyasha launched at him with his fist.

"Probably because she tore through a barrier with only her reiki and purified half the demons holding the twerps hostage after days of fighting these stupid bitches to be with your icy stuck up ass!" he snarled in answer as he attacked again.

The elder brother arched his brow at that,"I did not choose to make her go through the trials, however had I simply mated her before then as a ruling lord they would have had the rights to either refuse to accept our mating and force Kagome to the role of mistress or concubine, or else attempt to force me to step down from the position our father worked so hard to secure for us. While that might hold little weight for you who so callously disregarded your duties to the lands as a price, it does mean something to me." he answered his brother, throwing a punch of his own that caught Inuyasha's shoulder as he attempted to dodge it but was just barely too slow.

"Tch, like a half breed like me would have ever been recognized as shit. Even you couldn't fucking stand me bastard," Inuyasha snarled, actually growing angry.

"Baka. My issue with you then was the fact your dear mother was too proud to accept help from my mother and caused our father to die protecting the two of you from a threat you should not have been in reach of, the woman deeming demons too beneath her to accept help though she had little enough problem laying with one."

Inuyasha landed a punch then, his rage growing rapidly,"Don't you fucking talk about my mother like that bastard! You fucking high and mighty full demons are why she never would have felt comfortable. Back then your mother was still pissed off about Dad ending up with my mother and probably would have fucking killed her, if you didn't." he roared back in answer.

"It was my mother to ask father to bring her to the castle while she still carried you to protect you both. She was hurt yes, however she realized you can not always choose what your heart decides. Father's beast chose my mother, but his heart chose yours. She to this day holds no grudge toward any involved. You yourself refused her a second time after your mother's passing or have you forgotten with so many injuries to your thick skull?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly.

His words stopped Inuyasha short as he caught the full force if his brother's fist to his gut, sending him rolling end over end into a fountain in the courtyard.

Inuyasha stared at his brother, struck silent from the weight of the words. He was not lieing, there was no hint of it in his scent. He was not prepared when Sesshomaru continued to speak,"My grudge against humans was the fact not only are they weak, their egos directly caused our father's death and you so blindly sided with them against your own blood. I even went so far as to look after you from a distance when I was able to, killing those who thought to kill you on your night of weakness or when you were otherwise at risk. I could not always look over you as I had duties to my people and lands, however you survived, did you not? I could have killed you many times over during our encounters and yet, you never received any fatal injuries from the killing perfection. Did you never question that? Or did you carry your mother's human ego to believe it was your own skill to keep you alive?"

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his brother, his face blank and his words level, though his eyes seemed to be expression so many things Inuyasha could not begin to make sense of it, left speechless at hearing his brother talk so much when he was always a man of such few words. The older brother turned away to head back towards the room Kagome slept in, hoping to rouse her before moon rise so she could keep her word and be there for Rin when she awoke. He paused, this time when he spoke, the words were soft, Inuyasha had to strain to hear them,"I thank you for protecting Kagome. I am glad you survived."

With a swish of his hair he was gone from the half demon's sight, leaving a sopping wet Inuyasha sitting in the spray of the water as his mind absorbed so much information. He had spent his entire life only seeing one side of things. He remembered one of the things Kagome always said,"There's two sides to every coin." She had explained it once, saying that even though it was the same coin, it looked different depending on which side you looked at. That did not mean either was wrong, only that each was what it was.

...oOo...

Sesshomaru came back to find the youngest kit had fallen asleep, curled against Kagome's side, Shippo tucked securely against the other side and his mother on the edge of the bed, stroking Kagome's hair gently as if she herself were a young pup. He mused a little with a half smirk, perhaps she was, in demon years, however, thankfully, her transformation did not cause any sort of regression and he thanks kami for that. He did not have the patience to have to wait even longer for his woman. Shaking himself from his thoughts he moved to the futon, kneeling beside it and scooping Kagome from the mattress,"Please keep an eye on the pups. I am going to wake her." he announced, ignoring the surprised yip from Tetsuyo, who had not expected her mother to be moved. He paused, a feeling of guilt settling in his gut and he sighed extending his moko moko to ruffle her hair,"She will return soon and we will all have dinner together. Tonight we can all sleep together," he promised.

She looked up at him with wide golden orbs,"Really papa?!" she questioned happily, letting out a happy whine and bark when he confirmed it, her fluffy silver and black tail swishing with her joy.

His mother smiled at the sight, opening her arms to both kits, who happily went to their grandmother, nuzzling into her happily.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to the indoor hot springs, settling her in the water, clothing and all, actually chuckling at the startled yelp that escaped her when she awoke, clinging to him like a drowned cat before she realized what had happened.

"You fucking asshole!" she declared, borrowing Inuyasha's language in her outrage, swatting at the dog with a soaked sleeve, slinging water over him.

He smirked, pinching at her rear as he released her,"You have a promise to keep. I did not wish to you make a liar of yourself because you did not respect your own boundaries." he answered shamelessly.

She remembered what had occurred, her smile disappearing as her body tensed,"Are they alright?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded," They have not left your side all day apparently. Inuyasha carried you to my room with them and my mother and all four of them have been there all day, leaving your brother to manage the overseeing of the punishments." he explained. Kagome nodded a little, not seeming at ease yet. Her nervousness upset him, the emotion tinging her scent unpleasantly and he wished for little more than to be able to erase it, wanting to smell only the cherry blossoms of her joy and happiness, or perhaps the sharp stormy ozone of her righteous fury, that scent also seemed to stir him in a way he held little complaint of. He smirked as a wicked thought crossed his mind, claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

She was surprised at first but relaxed into it with a soft moan of appreciation, followed by a whine of need as her rapidly shifting emotions caught him in their swirling vortex. She slid her hands to shyly rest on his chest before seeming to remember herself, pulling away with a flush that made him want to kiss her more and explore how far her blush traveled.

"I had expected to have to be the one to cut things short," he rumbled, his tone impressed, enjoying how she shifted uncomfortably in her embarrassment.

"Don't pick on me jerk. It was uncomfortable to be pressed against you like that right now." she huffed, looking away from him before glancing to her swollen breasts, seeing the creamy tint to the water where the heat had caused her to leak even through the fabric, seeking release after hours longer than she was used to going without expressing any milk.

Sesshomaru smirked predatorially, gripping her hips and shifting her onto his lap so she was straddling him,"Allow this one to help you," he growled, nosing into the valley of her breasts with an appreciative groan of the sweet scent of her milk, longing for the day she carried that scent for their pups.

She let out an embarrassed yip, pulling against his strong grip, claws digging into his chest as he chuckled. "Sesshomaru we can't! Someone could over hear, or walk in, or-," her protests were cut off with a low moan as he nosed aside her top and claimed a nipple through her chest bindings, letting out a rumbling growl that had her womanhood quivering with desire.

 ****lemony fluff... you have been warned****

"We shall go no further than is acceptable, but I shall not allow my intended to be discomforted and we do not have the time for you to go to feed your nephews." he argued rationally, his cock twitching when he heard her whimper at his contact. He formed a barrier around them, giving up on saving the garment as he shredded it with his claws. He watched with no small amount of pleasure as her swollen breasts sprung free, each pebbled rose bud screaming for his attention. Wasting none of their short time he claimed her left nipple and suckled with slow, strong pulls, swirling his tongue around her sensitized flesh, kneading the supple flesh of her ass through the wet fabric plaster to her flesh.

The heady scent of his arousal combined with what he was doing was too much for Kagome. She let out a long pleading whine as she rocked her hips against him, seeking some sort of relief. She felt his claws tighten against her rear, digging into the soft flesh which drew another noise of pleasure from her as he switched nipples. He adjusted her so she was sitting on one of his thighs, grinding her down on his muscled limb, showing her how she could seek relief without saying a word. Her clawed fingers burrowed into his thick hair, scraping at his scalp as she arched towards him, riding his knee in the way he so longed to feel her riding his manhood. She panted out his name, writhing in his grasp as she unknowing fueled his fantasies, pushing his libido into over drive.

His eyes tinged red, his beast close to the surface feeling so intimate with their woman. He let out a low growl, grabbing one of her hands and guiding it to his aching length, directing her on how to stroke him through the fabric.

He growled approvingly at the spike in her arousal at the gesture, wishing he could feel her small hand directly against his flesh. His logical side remained firmly in control though, allowing nothing beyond as far as they had gone, pulling her away before he could mark her again, this time with a mating mark. He stilled, shocked and embarrassed to realized he had finished in his pants, like an inexperienced pup, while Kagome sagged limply in his grasp, the current from the water making her long silver locks frame her tantalizing breasts in undulating waves, seeming to tempt him to take even more from her.

**end of lemony fluff**

She leaned against his chest, panting for breath as she felt lingering tremors wrack her body and she attempted to screw her head on straight.

He chuckled a little dryly,"I suppose now would be the time to clean up." he rumbled, enjoying her blush.

She nodded shyly, and pulled away from him, leaning back to let the cleansing heat of the water wash over her. She only then noticed the state of her clothing. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, covering herself as she attempted to form the mess into some sort of decency and got nowhere,"Completely does not look incriminating," she growled, climbing from the water.

He shed his soiled clothing and quickly washed and rinsed," There is a clean yukata in the room to your left, your chamber maid is likely already waiting to dress you before we go to Rin." he answered, sliding from the water and striding shamelessly to the same room, showing her where everything was kept. "All can smell your innocence, so there is no reason for you to be concerned. I have broke no rules." he assured as an after thought.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head as she shed her wet clothes and slid out to the hall and towards her room. An older demoness waited for her in her room, a hare she learned, with deep chestnut hair and slightly large front teeth, though her wide pink eyes were warm and friendly as she greeting Kagome with a bow. "My name is Pyon. My lord has assigned me to care for you for the remainder of your stay," she said, her voice timid but warm and surprisingly pleasing to Kagome's sensitive ears.

Kagome flushed a little but nodded her thanks, uncertain what to do, instead settling for being the bunny's dress up doll as her hair was combed and styled with dexterous, gentle fingers, then the five layer kimono placed on her and tied in place before she added only a few light hints of make up, a light blush to her cheeks and a brilliant crimson to her lips.

"There! All done milady. You're ready for the reception once your young one wakes up." Pyon announced with a smile as she knelt down to pull the appropriate footwear in place. "Going to make quite the waves for certain." she added with a playful smile, not seeming content to act her age, instead excited enough to sound more like a young girl than an aged demoness.

Kagome glanced to her in the mirror looking confused," Why is that?" she questioned, earning a light hearted giggle.

"Why, because the council is going to be in an uproar. This will be securing your place in the west even on the off chance he if forced take another as a mate. You can never be forced from the house of the west because you are the mother to the heir." she explained happily, seeming to enjoy the news," You'll be moved to the lady of the west's chambers until the mating tournament is decided." she elaborated, enjoying having so much news to share.

Kagome couldn't believe it, never having had any inkling as to the significance of the gesture. She smirked a little as she rose, inwardly glad of her new reflexes, doubting she could have moved in the heavy kimono had she still been human, never mind how she would have managed the shoes. "I can assure you, I am going to win this tournament, just as Sesshomaru will win his. However the thought is appreciated nevertheless." she said, unable to help but smile, the hare's happiness contagious.

"I'll just escort you to lady Rin's room down the hall and be out of your hair," Pyon said, seeming tickled at her pun. Kagome was relieved the demoness seemed to be sincerely happy about everything. She nodded, motioning for her to lead the way to the door before they stepped out to the hall.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her, dressed in a more formal version of his usual clothing, and his armor gone. His hair was tied up in a simply high ponytail, though his swords were still in place. She smiled a little at him as Pyon trailed a step behind her and to the left of her, as was the place of a lady's hand maiden. Sesshomaru did not look away from her as he held out a hand for her, tucking her arm in his as they faced the door together. The barrier fell as the last rays of the sun faded from view,Hageshī kariudo and Osoreru opening the doors and allowing them into the room.

They moved together to the stone tub that held Rin's prone form. Kagome's hand tightened on Sesshomaru's arm as she watched the child's body with bated breath, seeming terrified to even exhale. The wide bay windows gave the couple a perfect view of where the moon would shortly be rising from.

The minutes ticked by, the entire room silent until... There! the edge of the moon peeked over the horizon. Kagome and Sesshomaru's gazes both immediately locked on Rin once more. Ears straining for even a hint of her awakening, all they could be heard was her slow, soft heart beat. And then, a sloshing of water.

Both canines were at her side in a moment, working together to lift her from the water as her hands rose and tugged the cloth from her face.

Rin rubbed at her eyes before stretching, giving them a full view of her sharpened canines and the magenta stripe on each of her cheeks, one on each, just like Sesshomaru's father. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at her parents, hugging them both tightly and nuzzling into each of them.

Her eyes were the same blue as Kagome's had been before her transformation. Sesshomaru smiled, nuzzling into her hair, Kagome holding her tightly as well, unable to believe he had gained so much, and now he knew even that trait of Kagome's he had so adored would still be carried on. Rin had always bore an uncanny resemblance to Kagome however, now it was indisputable, although her hair just just as silver as his now, and he smiled as her bangs shifted enough for him to see his blue crescent on her forehead, marking her as the next lady of the west when Kagome and he stepped down. At least his pups would be spared the trouble of these games his council was making him go through. They could not argue the arrangement as it was. And no matter what the outcome was, he would have his mate and his pups by him always. Even if Kagome ended up not gaining the title of lady of the west, the other woman would not be able to banish her from the castle or the lands. Should worst come to worst he only need bed the other woman once to consummate the mating, if even that considering he already had an heir. He smirked darkly. Should someone manage to steal what belonged to his mate from her, he would allow her to have it, but he wondered how the hypothetical woman would feel with an empty title and a cold bed.

He was drawn from his musing as he heard Rin's stomach rumble. He chuckled lightly and eased away from her. Flaring his youki he dried them all of the water before gesturing towards the three layer kimono that had been set out for her. It bore the house crest in a brilliant royal blue, and like Kagome's pale pink outer Kimono, it had red and white cherry blossoms swirling over the sleeves and obi. The inner kimonos were pastel shades of blue, purple, and white. They helped the newly reborn demoness dress and Kagome brushed out her silver hair before twisting it into an elegant bun and pinning it in place.

Satisfied with how his women looked he rose, heading to his temporary room to gather his mother and the fox kits before looking for his brother. They found Inuyasha with Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame, as well as all five of the new borns. There was silence in the room as they all took in the family before them before Koga smirked, letting out a whistle," Good luck Shippo." he teased.

The young foxed cock his head to the side,"Why is that?" he questioned.

"Because there are going to be a lot of jealous demons when you two are older." he answered teasingly, though he seemed proud of them all. Blue eyes rested on Sesshomaru, the pair seeming to hold a silent communication before the younger wolf nodded his head once,"Better not lose. I won't have my sister play second fiddle to anyone, even in name only." he announced.

Sesshomaru tilted his head in acceptance, shocking Inuyasha who was being forced to acknowledge there was a lot more to his brother than he had ever dreamed.

"Alright everyone, let's go get this over with." Kagome said, earning laughter from her pack. She smiled at her family, unable to believe what all she had gained in exchange for all of her loss.

...oOo...

Ok so, sorry about the delay I would have had this out hours ago I just could not get into my groove until like 1 am. haha Anyway, this chapter reveals a bit, and I hope no one feels likeit is rushed or forced. I simply let the characters take the lead and do as they would with only gentle reminders to stay on task hahaha. Also, those spices and herbs I mentioned actually have been known to help induce labor and the licorice and fenugreek help lactation... fun facts. and in case anyone is wondering, I am kiind of using my own personal experience with breast feeding to frame how it is working for her, not Sesshomaru's fixation, but the symptoms and sensations that come along with it for those that have never gone through it. I actually do put a lot of research into the little details for all of my stories. It is rare for me to just make up facts for them, I try to base them on realistic things when at all possible. just fyi so you are learning while you read. If you have not read my other two stories I would really appricate feedback on them! pretty please? Anyway to my shout outs!

springtopain-Es el punto de hacer que quieras más jejejejeje ¡Sabes que siempre entrego! ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Slytherin's Pimp- That is the end to this round of fights, hahah remember their mating is not the end of the story. there is plenty more time for fights. These were not meant to be the focus of the story. As it the characters have taken over and made this 2 weeks last a lot longer than I thought it would. haha no worries. there will be more opportunity for kung fu whoop ass later I promise.

undertheskys- I am too haha, I am always as surprised as you guys as each chapter comes out. I kind of go on auto-pilot as I write. The characters do what they want, I am just the medium.

rainbowthehedgehog13 - Thank you for that. I think in part that is why I was having so much trouble getting started today, if my posts are a bit slower you can understand why. But I am trying to keep them going, it is kind of my coping mechanism. I really appriciate it though. I know Kagome and her pack are going through a lot, but let's face it, if they weren't there wouldn't be a story. hahah

Zerhai Dragonspirit- oh if you are liking these twists sug, hang on to your knickers. I have some real doozies planned for this story. mwhahaha and I am glad you can connect to the characters. reading and writing have always been a very special thing for me. I was painfully terrified of socializing as a child, being frequently bullied and always moving state to state. Books were my only constant with so much change. So I started using writing as a tool to help me cope with everything. That is not to say I have expireinced anything even close to what I put my characters through, but it is just an outlet if that makes any sense. haha I am glad to know my stories can reach out and pull people in.

acorbett96 - I really really wanted to thank you for your review. If you read the author notes from last chapter you know just yesterday my family lost a furbaby. but even still I try to post nightly. As for the grammar issues I want to apologize, but I wanted to explain. I only write after my daughter goes to bed so it is usually after 8 pm at night before I even start a chapter. I write until the chapter feels complete and post it. I try to check for grammar and spelling however I don't have a beta and even if I did, it would be that much longer between posts when I currently try to post every day or every other day. As my little girl just turned 3, she is up early and very much the center of attention during the day even while I am trying to job hunt as well. The joys of single motherhood am I right? haha anyway, I am glad you are so happy with how I incorporated everyone. I personally hate when characters just seem to fall off of the face of the planet to suit stories. the bonds to me are super important. I am also so happy to know I pulled you in so well ^,^ I hope to hear more from you as my chapters come out! Thank you soooo much for the super long review. it was just the pick me up I needed today. I am also working a little bit on my other 2 stories, so I don't want those ideas to escape me hahah

I love you all sooo much for all of your encouragement! and to all of my story followers who do not review, thank you all sooo much and I really would love to hear from you all! have a blessed day until next time!


	22. New game board, New pieces

Ok, so to clarify a few things, for one, It is a different type of bond for the foxes compared to Rin's. Shippo

and Tetsuyo are formally adopted, sealed in blood to ever be respected as their young, however, rin's was a

little different. As most lore, death or near death acts as a catalyst for rebirth, and argueably, those

involved are consider the new "biological" parents. Ergo, Rin is their legitimate heir and child while Shippo's

title as successor makes it an arranged marriage of sorts, much like Touga and Inukimi's. That makes sense

right? So if you look at it too literally and with the view of modern stigmas, yes she is marrying her adopted

brother, HOWEVER, this was not uncommon in that time frame and even less frowned upon because of their lack of

direct blood relation. Next was a small slip up on my end and I apologize for it, however I do not plan to

change it. It falls under artistic liberties yada yada, I, in all of my sleep deprivation of late confused

cannon with fan art. Touga does not in fact have the crescent of the house of the west, only Inukimi, however I

will keep Shippo having his, in part because it's adorable. I apologize for the delay in chapters but with less

than 8 hours of sleep in 5 days or so, my muse and I were having disagreements. I also keep getting distracted

with ideas for As I Lay Dying, though I could not even type for that one. So posts will slow down on both until

I am able to recover fully. It's not a hiatus, but I just don't have it in me to force it and make the story

suffer for it. my updates might move to weekly, or really just as I can manage with so much else going on.

sorry guys. Alright, enough of that, to the chapter you all have so patiently awaited and shout outs at the end

of the chapter. much love my dearies, with out further adieu... New game board new pieces :

..oOo..

Kagome was relieved to have time with her pack to recover, enjoying time with all three of her pups, helping

with Sango and her newborns and as ever, her nephews never far from her. Pyon was wonderful, ensuring there was

always food and drink available, that any potential need could be taken care of was before any of them could

ask.

Currently they were all enjoying the sun in the private gardens, Shippo teaching Tetsyuo simple tricks, like

his spinning top. The silver fox was delighted with the tricks, clapping happily as she watched her big

brother, her smile radient and melting Kagome's heart all over again. She was so relieved neither of them

seemed to be suffering any repercussions from their abduction. Rin was upset that she had missed the birth of

Sango's children, however Kagome promised her she could be present when her next sibling was born, much to

Sango's amusement at Kagome's certainty.

"Now aren't we feeling cocky." Sango teased her sister playfully, earning a chuckle from Ayame as well.

The silver wolf flushed and fell backwards to stare up at the sky," Well, it is bound to happen right? When not if

sort of thing." she defended weaky, though she couldn't help a measure of amused pride at the fact she would

one day, likely soon, be carrying a man's child. Not just any man, but the great Lord Sesshomaru, her one time

enemy that had gained her trust and begun to show her a whole new side of himself.

Her family's giggles made her sigh and shake her head, though the pink never faded from her skin. Pyon

approached, her manner oddly stiff and nervous, making Kagome sit up,"Something wrong?" she asked, concern in

her voice. Wide pink eyes darted around the garden before the unusually timid rabbit beckoned her to follow in

silence. All of them were confused but Kagome rose, trusting her hand maiden fully and wanting to know what had

her so upset.

...oOo...

Koga and Sesshomaru had been in the dog lord's office when a messenger had arrived, seeking the wolf lord's

presence.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and smirked,"Who do you think it is?" he questioned, hiding his irritation at the gall

of whoever the offender was who dared to bribe their way into victory.

Koga shrugged a shoulder," Doesn't really matter since the answer is going to be the same." he same arrogantly

and chuckled, bowing his head towards Sesshomaru as he followed his way to a quiet, unused meeting room.

The Southern lord. Sagi, was there, smiling pleasantly as he greeted the wolf, a small garden snake demoness

pouring two cups of tea for them. Koga had no intentions of accepting the drink, never having been the sort to

trust drinks from snakes. Less so from one so renowned for using less than honorable methods to gain his

power.

" You needed something snake?" he asked, sitting down and crossing his arms.

A hiss of amusement escaped the older lord," Of coursse. I would never dream to waste the great northern

lord's time. You ssee. I understand your sister has all but pledged herself to the western lord. I could never

try to force anything from that. However, word through the grape viness say your mate gave you three strong

boys and your dear sister has taken in a young fox demoness. Certainly between my son and daughterss we could

arrange something no? I can guaruntee my sson can wait until the young kit awakens if you would not be

unoppossed to such an agreement." he suggested, his lisp far less pronounced than his son's.

Koga wanted to growl, instead settling for a soft snort," Considering I have not announced my pups outside of

my pack and to those present at the western palace, your sources are rather quick on the uptake." he observed,"

My young are barely a moon cycle old, I have no intention to arrange anything on their behalf. As for my

sister's kit, you will have to address her on that matter, not me. She's her own wolf." he answered, smirking

at the man's startled expression,"Certainly you didn't think my Kag's behavior was all for show do you? She's

an alpha in her own right. It's why I support her mating to the dog."

"I ssee." was all Sagi said, dipping his head in concession,"I ssupose that iss all there iss to disscusss," he

answered, even as he debated how to work things in his favor. He had been unaware that the woman would be the

one he had to deal with. That could prove to be... problematic, he supposed, though he managed a smile,"Perhaps

you could arrange a meeting with your sister on my behalf then?" he questioned curiously as he rose.

Koga smirked slightly,"I'll get back to you on that. Since the badger incident I doubt she is going to want to

see anyone until all of this competition is over with. But sure, if I can pry her away from the pups, I'll let

her now you'd like a word." he said, wanting to snicker as he considered how well she would take the demand.

"There will be no need brother. I am here now." Came Kagome's voice as she silently slid the door closed behind

her. She had heard every word and raised a hand to silence the lord when he went to offer his spiel. "While

they kind offer is appreciated, neither Sesshomaru nor myself shall pawn our pups off for political marriages.

should one of your young and ours eventually hit things off on their own accord that is one thing, but I will

not under any circumstances promise my kit off to a veritable stranger and not even take her feelings into

consideration. Where I am from such arrangements are barbaric and ghastly and never practiced in civilized

society, so your traditions may be different here, but when it comes to my young I will use whatever means

nessacery to ensure their health and happiness. It goes for my nephews as well. Children are to be cherished,

not pawns of some politcal agenda. Broach the topic again and I can not promise to be civil, ask someone else

about marrying off my pups and I promise I won't be." she said, her threats barely veiled by her polite smile.

Sagi was taken aback, having a hard time piecing this woman together. From everything he had heard of her as

far as rumors went, she was a sweet peacable female, and yet this woman, now that she was not in the throws of

bloodlust over her pups, seemed only to be using a skin deep sweetness to mask a decidedly violent being

within. He'd heard of her dispatching those responsible for taking her pups, if his intell was to be believed

there was almost nothing left to even incriminate anyone had the badgers not confessed to their game. Beneath

that thin veneer of a kind, polite lady, there was a blood thirsty beast itching to be free, and that was

something quite outstanding to be noted among the ranks of daiyoukai demons. He was curious of the holy power

she had exhibited as well, but there seemed to be very little information about her to be found.

"Of coursse,Lady Kagome, My sinceresst apologiess," he said politely.

She was not the only one able to play behind an innocent facade, but he was more than ever at a loss of how he could use this to his advantage. The western

heir had already been secured, and as feirce as she was protecting them, using them to his advantage would not

be an option. Even he could see a death sentance for what it was. The former eatern lord's head was now mounted

on a pike outside of the palace walls, and they had waisted no time shipping the demoness to her fate. Whatever

could be said about the former lord of the west's dalliance's with humans and the new lord's habit of keeping

the fodder around his home, the west was holding strong. They would not fall, so alliances were the only

option. He only wished he had known the pheonixes would be inheriting the east and he might have sought an

alliance with them sooner, but now was not the time.

The entire time he was going over his thoughts, Kagome watched him with a peaceful smile, politely declining

the garden snake's offered drink,"Aplogies but I can not stay long. My pack is waiting for me." she said

politely, offering a slight nod of thanks to the female as she straigtened,"Oh, please inform prince Fuyōna I

do look forward to getting to visit with him more while you all enjoy your stay. I did enjoy his company." she

said in parting, leaving the snake if possible, further confused.

She had dissueded his heir from the matches only to ask to see him? Of all of the signals she gave off, one of

harlot was not one of them, it was plain for any to see she was still a virgin, so it was not as if she was

using her body to get what she wanted. It was also clear she did not have much trust in him while she did trust

his useless son. Maybe this time around the boy could be of use. He planned to speak with his ungrateful spawn

for sending him to give the lady just what she asked for.

...oOo...

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she streteched out in the sun once more, her young all asleep as she got to

enjoy their presence for the final day before her second trial. This was it. She was in the final stretch to

having her mate and pack all to herslef and being done with all of this showy posturing. She closed her eyes,

the heat from the sun lulling her to sleep.

...oOo...

Kagome woke with a start, not recognizing where she was. A forest with thick trees and heavy coverings of

hanging moss surrounded her, the underbrush almost waist high and dead, filled with nettlesand briars and other

sharp, painful things. "What?" she asked aloud, looking around, calling out for Sesshomaru and Kouga, then

Inuyasha and the others.

The forest seemed to swallow her voice and she panicked. She couldn't be away from her

pack! Where were they?! She let out a howl that should have carried for miles, and even that was muffled.

Suddenly she felt a familiar aura pulse not too far away from her and her blood ran cold.

It couldn't be. He had been gone from the world for years. And yet, there it was again. Naraku!

She rushed towards it, heedless of the danger for herself. If he was around it meant nothing good for her pack. She

snarled as she burst into a clearing, seeing a familiar white babboon pelt clad figure. Around him all of her

pack was bound in webs that dripped with miasma, making her heart swell with fear in her chest until she could

barely breath.

"Kukukuku, Long time no see little priestess. You have not missed me too much have you?" came his familiar oily

voice.

Shippo cried out for her despite his eyes being closed. Her baby! "What have you done to them you bastard!" she

snarled out, her claws out as she reached for her bow, only to find herself without any armor or weapons. She

faced him in only a loosely wrapped red silk yukata. What on earth was going on? "Let them go!" she ordered.

"All in due time miko. First, let's have a bit of a chat. Tea?" he asked with amusement coloring his words.

She glared at him in response, launching herself past him, only to be thrown back to the ground as he tut-tut-

ed his disapproval of her behavior. "That's rather rude, what example are you setting for your dear little

brats hmm? Fine, if you wish to be that way. I will give you back all of your friends... except three. and you

my dear get to choose. Who of this little miss matched pack of yours will you sacrifice? You know, it had been so

long since I had wolf and it seems koga over there has not one but three young pups. I feel that might be a

nice snack and do him a favor, not a bad deal? Or maybe his wife so you can have more orphans to claim? The fox

seems to be growing out of the cute phase. I suppose he wouldn't be so bad to lose, or maybe your precious half

breed who always chose a dead woman over you? Which three will you trade to have the rest?" he questioned,"Take too long to answer and I will kill them all."

Kagome felt her heart stop, freezing over with fear. she couldn't seem to summon her reiki or her youki to her defense, she was as useless as she was the day she fell down the well. Tears rose in her eyes,"Wait! What- What if I make you an offer?" she asked, looking at her friends, her family.

Narkau arched a dark brow,"Oh? What are you willing to give to save them then little bitch?" he called out tauntingly with chuckled laughed,"You no longer have the jewel I wanted, so what use are you?"

Kagome swallowed, closing her eyes as she steeled herself," I'll take their place. Let all of them go alive and unharmed and I will do whatever you want, suffer whatever torture you want to put me through." she vowed.

His chuckle made her skin crawl,"Any? Suppose I demanded you on your knees for me like a common whore in front of them, letting them witness your humiliation? " he questioned, watching the shock and disgust on her face as she let out a low growl." Oh, well, in that case I suppose..." he trailed off, a tendril of his miasma moving towards Rin.

"NOO!" she cried out, reaching forward. She slumped, defeated,"I said anything. Please, just, let them go," she said softly, feeling the hot sting of her tears in her eyes,"Release all of them right now, and anything you want." she vowed once more, her tone hardly as confident as it had been prior.

The demon smirked, a tentacle of his shooting through her shoulder, making her cry out in the sudden pain. "I just don't know if you will be all that much fun though. I want to see how durable you are." he rumbled, seeming to enjoy his game as he watched her struggling. Five more times he impaled her, twisting the tentacles in her body with malicious joy in his bloody gaze. She grit her fangs together, baring the pain in silence, much to his amusement,"Hmmm maybe you aren't the weak little harlot that constantly foiled my plans... It is a shame you seem to find yourself all tied up... It means now you can't stop me from doing anything I desire... like devouring your friends." he said with an evil laugh.

Kagome jerked taut against the appendages pinning her in place, speared from every direction, a vicious snarl tearing from her, a violence she had never imagined possible tearing through her.

All she could see was red, her demonic energy pulsed in time with the sadistic laughter of the spider half breed. She lost herself to the frenzy, uncaring of the damage she caused herself. There was a single thought in her ! The spider's death meant her family safe. She did not care if she died to manage it but she would rend that bastard into nothingness before she ever let him harm her pack and then... blackness.

...oOo...

Alright, thank you all for the amazing support! I really do appreciate it. I apologize for the longer than normal wait times for chapters. I just have had a ton going on, so... yeah... I'll do my best for weekly at least but no promises ok? I know it is a cliff hanger and I know it probably seems confusing... but it'll make sense next chapter.


	23. Trials and Tribulations

Trials and Tribulations

Kagome jolted upright, this time in a feild, sun shining down on her face. She furrowed her brows in confusion, trying to remember what had happened. She noticed a collection of tents in the distance. She rose, seeking them out, wanting to know what was going on, until she was stopped by a kiwi demon coming from her left, trilling gently to get her attention. "My lady, the other lords require your presence. Please, follow me." She could not remember this demon but she followed absently, trying to understand what was going on.

The bird lead her to a small encampment away from the tents she had nearly wandered towards. There was a collection of fifteen Daiyoukai gathered, all turning to face her. "My lady, they have offered a cease fire. They wish to make a peace treaty." A male kappa spoke up, offering Kagome a formal bow.

The way she was being treated threw her off guard. She had no idea what was going on, who had offered a cease fire? She had been unaware of a war even for a cease fire to be needed. There was a small cough from an elderly cougar demon, shooting her a fanged smile," Is everything alright my lady? Your orders?" Kagome swallowed, forcing a confident smile she didn't really feel into place,"Let's see what they have to say I suppose." she said, not wanting to reveal her ignorance of what was going on among so many demons she was unfamiliar with, praying she found someone she knew and soon before she lost her marbles. She was lead to a clearing about half way between the camps, her apparent vassals forming a semi-circle behind her. on the other side of the clearing the branches parted and she let out a gasp at the one before her. certainly there was some kind of mistake? It was a prank right? It was her dear Shippo before her. Obviously older, grown into a handsome young man, despite the scar marring half of his face from his temple to his chin and the angry grimace in place as he stared at her with cold green eyes.

"Shippo?" she asked her confusion apparent as she stared at her pup, not understanding the anger he directed at her specifically.

"Mother." he acknowledged coldly, seeming very much like the old Sesshomaru. "I'll speak plainly. The west wants you and your followers to submit to our rule and rejoin our ranks immediately, in exchange all traitors to the west aside from you as their leader will be given lesser sentences for your crimes against the lands." he said, ignoring her gasp, raising a hand before she could speak," This one does not care to hear your excuses or silver tongue. Will you accept our generous offer or not?" he demanded fiercely.

Kagome felt her tears welling at the icy tone of the fox she had always loved so dearly, his words cutting at her with each breath. " Perhaps we could speak privately? I have some questions I want answered before I agree or reject your offer." she said, stirring some surprised murmurs from her followers, though it quickly quieted.

Shippo looked disgusted at the scent of her tears, his lip curling up as his nose wrinkled,"After all you have done, you dare make such a request of this one?" he barked out, emotion finally flashing across his cold emerald eyes, though it could only be described as rage as his seven tails flared outwards, bristling before he regained control of himself. A word from a younger rabbit at his said made him sigh, reluctantly nodding once before turning hate filled orbs on the mother who he had at one point respected.

"So much as a hint of one of your schemes and I will end you myself mother." he spat out, turning to his left and abruptly strolling out of the clearing, not even bothering to look and see if she was following.

Kagome frowned, feeling like her heart had been torn out of her very chest, unable to understand why her son of all people hated her so vehemently. What could she have done? She followed after him, her footfalls heavy as she felt like a prisoner trudging to the executioner. She found him just out of ear shot of the demons in the clearing as he glared daggers at her.

"So what do you wish to know now mother? Was taking my mate from me not enough? My uncle? Maybe you want my father and kit's deaths now?" he demanded angrily, his aura pushing against hers as she winced, mismatched eyes wide in horror at the very accusations.

"Shippo, I don't know what's going on, but I promise you, I would never hurt any of you!" she protested, her voice hurt. Her words seemed to only harden the fox against her.

"Tch, try a new story. Father watched you kill uncle right in front of him, and Rin believed your lies, up until you traded her off to appease the dragons from the south. They may have been the ones to kill her, but you signed her death warrant! You killed my woman mother! All in the name of your so called peace. See how well it ended for you." he scoffed.

Kagome covered her mouth, eyes wide as she shook her head in denial of such accusations. "I wouldn't- Not you all, never my babies..." she stammered, ice filling her veins, not understanding what was going on.

"So it's simple mother... Submit to my forces, or I will put you down the same way you put uncle 'Yasha down.

How many more of us will you kill in the name of your idea of peace?" he snarled out viciously.

Kagome collapsed her heart shattering, unable to believe she was capable of such things. How could she have turned against her pack? What values could she hold so close that she would harm those most important to her? She rose woodenly, bowing towards shippo," I am so very sorry..." she managed, tears falling from her eyes in rivers as she stumbled and lurched towards the clearing. She hurt those near her, she betrayed her pack, her pups, her mate and her role as the lady of the west. What peace could be worth it? Nothing. That was the answer. Nothing was worth the trouble she had caused. She knelt in front of Shippo's troops, bowing until her face was flat to the earth. When she rose she saw Shippo emerging from the forests, confusion on his face. She should let him kill her... but she could not bring herself to make her pup suffer through that, no matter how much he hated her now... She followed her instincts, her claws slicing across her own throat before any could stop her, too deeply to heal. She dropped her face tot he ground once more, her arms extended towards the troops of the west as she gargled her own blood, hacking as she inhaled it, choking, choosing to give her life than to be responsible for strife to her pack and land. Her eyes flutter shut and then...

...FD...

She coughed, eyes opening wide to the sounds of applause, Inukimi at her side with a proud smile on her face.

"I am sorry pup. but I am so very proud."she said softly,"We saw everything." she explained under her breath as Kagome realized she was in the main hall, the other females who had been given another chance lined up on futons like hers.

"What?" she asked, her brows furrowing in her confusion.

"This was your second trial my dear. You had to face down your biggest fears that risked the pack and lands and prove your selflessness. The only way to get a true answer was if you were not aware of the trial. A dream eater put you to sleep and then fed you the scenarios while projecting them to all who needed to watch."

Kagome's arms wrapped around herself as her body trembled, feeling the awed gazes upon her."That's sick." she snarled, unable to stop her trembling. Even Inukimi's understanding nod did not ease her emotions

"It is tradition. Not the kindest, no, but necessary. One's heart can expose a lot that many try to hide. It is easy to say pretty words to win over people, but this, cruel as it is, shows that each participant holds their lands and people in the highest esteem, not themselves. That you choose to sacrifice yourself for your pack and for the lands you seek to honor, insted of seeking to defend your actions or more selfish choices shows you truly are an alpha in all regard. If I could have warned you before I would have, but once we leave this room, none will be able to speak of this trial. It will be remembered by all who witnessed it, but they will be unable to recant events or otherwise forewarn those who might in future years take it." she explained.

Kagome felt cold and violated as the memories flashed through her mind, just as vivid and realistic as if she were still watching the before she pushed herself up on shaky legs,"Well, I'm going to the hot springs... ALONE." she snapped out angrily, storming past those who would have congratulated her.

...FD...

Sesshomaru had not been privy to the female's second trial, so when he entered the springs to soak away his weariness from his continuous battles to chase off those too dense to realize Kagome would be his alone, he did not expect to find his intended curled into herself with tears streaming down her face. He had not even noticed the barrier she had erected. When he touched her she jumped, letting out a snarl until she realized who it was. She collapsed into him, still feeling sickened by the challenge and now she couldn't even tell him why.

"Kagome!" he growled out, sliding into the water, heedless of his clothing as he pulled her to his chest to cradle her tiny form, running his claws through her hair as he let out a soothing rumble. She buried her face against his hard chest, letting her tears flow freely, literally unable to say a word for a few minutes.

Finally she opened her mouth,"I do not want our pups to go through this. I don't care what it takes." she growled against him. He smiled a little, nodding his agreement as he nuzzled into her hair.

He realized they were toeing the lines, acting already mated just about as they were, but he would not avoid his woman when she so obviously needed him.

"We will abolish these petty games one way or another." he agreed, feeling her relax at his words. "Three more days my little one. Three more days and none will dare challenge your place as my woman and alpha bitch of my pack." he promised. Unable to resist he chuckled huskily, nibbling on the sensitive tips of her pointed ear nearest his mouth, savoring the need mewl of surprise that escaped her,"Three more days until I can feel your silky heat around my cock as you writhe beneath me begging for more." he growled teasingly, loving the sharp zing that filled her scent as she grew embarrassed and aroused by his words.

She swatted at him, even as her traitorous body shifted, her thighs rubbing together in arousal at his words,"Jerk," she growled out, huffing at his husky laughter.

"On the brighter side, no more challenges. Only the race." He reminded her.

"Good." she growled pushing away from him so she could stretch and sink fully under the water before rising and pulling her hair from her face. The action left her perky breasts bare for his hungry gaze as he felt his cock jerk angrily to attention, demanding his claim his woman. He furrowed his brow slightly, sniffing again. This was not his woman's typical scent. What was different? There!There it was, a subtle sweetness that was not there before. He pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling into her neck, scenting her with a low rumbling growl. She flushed, her arousal spiking at the gesture as she whimpered out the dog lord's name,"Sesshomaru..." she breathed out in a soft moan.

"Your heat is coming. Soon I'd wager." he growled into her skin, wondering if he could even last until the full moon. "Until you bear my mark, you should stay in your suite. I will have the pups moved to your rooms as well if that makes it easier for you." he growled out, realizing the more exposure to unmated males of age, the higher likelihood of her cycle starting early.

She wanted to argue with him, but all she could really think of was how amazing his hands on her felt, shimmying her hips against his groin in an attempt to tease more from him.

He growled in warning, though he ran his tongue along the line of her throat."Patience mate, we are not ready just yet. I am not so strong as you give me credit. Keep moving like that and I swear I shall bend you over the edge of these springs and fuck you right now," he growled in warning, loving the spike of the spicy cinnamon in her scent.

"Promises promises," she muttered huskily as she pulled free, making distance betweem them despite her complaints. "I suppose I can manage that." she agreed reluctantly, pulling herself from the water to prepare for bed, leaving an aching dog to take his own issues to hand, not mentioning she had every intention of doing the same.

...FD...

Ok so this one is a bit on the short end, but it answers a couple things. Next chapter is the race and the lemons you have all been waiting for and I can finally move on to more of the plot. Naraku actually did nothave anything to do with the last chapter, it was actually just a section of the trial. I toyed with the idea of making it where a few chapters were just different mind games but decided on only two of the many scenes she would have gone through. Hope yall enjoyed, thank you sooooo very much to my beloved reviewers and readers. so much loves and cookies for everyone!


	24. The Race

_Ok, so couple quick notes. I don't know if I will be able to keep doing the shout outs for every single reviewer, however for any questions or confusions I will definately take the time to clarify and reveal answers as long as it does not affect plot. The number of you all reviewing is just so amazingly overwhelming! I love you all and will do a list of thank yous at the end, if you all are not too upset at that. It was simply that last time I did the shout outs, they took almost as long as the chapter an dI already have little enough sleep as it is hahah. That being said, I adore you all so very mucha nd the reviews really do help motivate me to keep- sharing thir story. There is sooooo very much more I have to share with you all, remember, them being together is only the begining. I certainly never intended it to be 68k worth of words to get them where they are, but tonight you will have your lemon! If not this chapter, then next, plots will begin to continue. Hope you all continue to enjoy! and now I give you: The Race_

...FD...

The next few days passed in relative peace, much to Kagome's relief.

The phoenix clan suggested they would be content to wait to officially claim their place as the leaders of the east until after the mating games were completed as a sing of respect to the intended couples. There were no attempts on her pack's well-being. The only complaint she might have held were the seemingly never ending lesson's the honorable mother insisted she needed. Kagome was all for learning but enough was enough.

With her nerves wound tight and her body beginning to feel a little strange, she left while Inukimi was in the middle of her explaination on the importance of trade with some kingdom or another. She was restless and couldn't focus. All she knew was the sun was setting and she needed to move.

She made her way down to the training fields the soldiers used and paced around it a time or two, not noticing the looks she was getting, unaware of the shifting of her scent or it's effect on the men as they forgot what they had been doing.

"Issss sssomething wrong mi'lady?" came a warm familiar hissing that drew Kagome from her ever cycling thoughts.

She smiled a little. "Fuyona!" she cried out happily as she offered the demon a small tip of her head, for a moment seeming like the woman he had met that first night.

He nodded in return, finding himself smiling a little as well as her warm aura spread outward now that she was not wrapped in the assuredly wild mechanics of her mind.

"Sorry I haven't made time to visit. After all of this maybe you will join Sesshomaru and myself for tea. I'm just not feeling myself today." she confessed, viewing the snake as a sort of confident as she shot him a small smile.

He chuckled a little in his amusement,"Perhapsss it isss that you are feeling more yoursssself than ussssual." he paused, his forked tongue flickering out, though he kept a respectable distance between himself and the wolf," Your beasssst issss sssso very clossse to the sssssurfasssse. You're power issss nearly overwhelming and you have not even fully awoken yet. No matter my sssire'sss machinationsss I would now like to offer my perssssonal loyaltiesss to you lady Kagome and your landsss. He will be dissspleasssed of thissss sssshould he ever leanr of it, however that would only come about ssshhhould hisss loyalty come to quessstion, sssso I will not hesssitate to make it known ssshould it need to. You are ssssooo kind to all you meet. If confusssesss me and yet... I feel a peassse around you I have never known. I'd gladly defect from my tribe sssshould it come to that." he declared, shocking the silver wolf demoness.

She had no idea where his words had come from but she gave him a warm smile nevertheless," I accept your pledge and pray that it never comes to pass that you must choose between myself and your family." she acknowledged.

He surprised her once again with a soft, bitter snort,"It isss when, not ifff Lady Kagome. My sssire isss a ssself ssserving being to hisss core. He ssssekssss power and doessss not care what it takesss to get it, however he hassss played the gamesss of the courtsss far longer than either of usss hasss walked thisss earth. I only wisssh you to be onguard with him. He issss upset that you did not accsssept his offered sssuit for your youngessst and ssseeksss leverage to ussse againssst you. Currently he ssseekss to find your land of origin to ssseeif there issss anything he can ussse againsssst you. I wassss sssuppossssed to gain your trussst to gain the informasssion and passss it along to him. "

She could not believe this! The depths the man was willing to go over such a small issue? she scoffed, seeming unaware of how her aura pulsed, her markings growing thicker and a little more jagged at the edgeas her eyes darkened dangerously. "Thank you for your warning my friend, but I will not fall to him or anyone else. I have too much to protect to be anyone's pawn," she declared with a rumbling chuckle and another pulsed flare of her demonic energy. "Let him search for my home to the ends of the earth and he will find nothing. Let him come at me and I will show him what I am made of," she let out a rumbled growl as she spoke, a smile that did not suit her fixed in place.

This was a murderous beast from legends, not the sweet woman he had befriended. He could not put the two sides of her together, wondering if all canine demon's were at such odds with their demonic aspects, or if this was something unique to her. He smiled a little. He knew one thing for certain. His father had certainly chosen the wrong target to manipulate. He could feel the presence of other demons rushing towards them, multiple answering flares of youki from those who dared to challenge the dog lord in the race for the silver wolf. He was knocked back when her aura flared, the force of it pushing him to his knees before he rolled end over end. He finally stopped against a post, staring at her in awe as he watched her long silver hair whip wildly about her, nearly obscuring her from view until she grew. And grew. And grew. Now before him was a massive beast, many times the size of a normal wolf demon, the silver she-wolf on par with the size of the dog demon lord himself.

As if summoned by the snake's thoughts, Sesshomaru appeared, not yet transformed. The typically stoic demon found himself visiably expressing his surpirse and awe at the sight of the silver wolf in front of him, Instead of red tinging her gaze as most Daiyoku had, her eyes sparked pink with the flare of her holy energy blending and coiling with her demonic powers. She turned glowing rosette orbs onto the pair, seeming to let out a huff of amusement, a hint of playfulness in her gaze that had Sesshomaru's groin tightening slightly.

She dared to challenge him? He smirked, taking a step towards her, counting those who were bounding towards them with a slow smirk, most of them males he had thoroughly trounced, some of the foolhardy lower demons attracted to her power. He would have his woman and he would enjoy every moment of claiming her in front of all of those who would think to touch what was his.

He shifted to his own massive form, letting out a feral grin as he watched her pridfully stand muzzle to muzzle to him, not backing down. His beast was on edge feeling the competitors nearing, drawing a snarl from deep within his thoat. He ordered her submission, his rational mind amused his beast would think it so simple when this was her first taste of true freedom. He knew his little miko would enjoy teasing him as much as her inner bitch wished to make him work for it. He satisfied himself with thoughts of feeling her writhing beneath him in short order.

Kagome was smirking to herself, surpised how easy it was to share thoughts with the wild sentient side of herself she was only just meeting. She turned to face away fromthe dog, peering over her shoulder and crouching, as if she were about to simply obey.

Once she saw the smug look of satisfaction she swatted him in the face with her split tails, letting out a joyous howl as she launched herself out of his reach before he could attempt to pin her. She ran full tilt, her muzzle to the wind, feeling as if she were flying, until she looked downa nd realized she was, her two tails streaming behind her in the wake of her power.

She noticed a bat demon swooping towards her from above as a tiger demon leapt up towards her from the ground.

Trusting this new side of her she merely sat back and observed as she twisted in the air, catching the smaller bat in her massive paws before deadweighting, crashing to the ground, the bat and tiger beneath her as she bound off of them like a spring board, barks of laughter escaping her. She could feel her heat coursing through her veins, pushing her to return to the one she had already deemed worthy. She circled back around, once she realized she wasn't being pursued only to realize it was because a fight had broken out.

With a wickedly fanged smirk on her muzzle she crouched low to the ground, down wind of the all out battle royal that had broken out. Apparently a pair of felines had thought they could disable Sesshomaru, having aptly noted him as the biggest competition. A raccon attempted to slip past the dog to fing her trail. He found himself yanked backwards by his tail and flung towards the clifface. An owl demon, caught up in the whole mess by poor timing found himself rapidly retreating with a broken wing.

Sesshomaru amazed her, managing tyo take every one of his targets out without killing one in a feat of power that left her quivering. She became so entranced by the display, she almost did not notice the brave fox who crept up on her until it was nearly too late. The smaller demon leapt towards her back and only her instincts to roll saved her from being fully pinned under him, not that it would have done the marbled fox any favors. She twisted in a feat of acrobatics that left her maw snapping against the fox's. A second snap of her powerful jaws had the canine's neck between her crushing molars, stopping shy of actually breaking skin when the male went limp in submission. Callously discarding him she decided it had been enough pointless fighting. The boys had been given plenty of time to play. Now it was her turn. Getting a decent head start she leapt to the top of a hill, her gorgeous fur shining like liquid metal as she sat on her haunches, letting out a long howl. It was her challenge, calling the males back to heel and daring them to attempt to make her submit.

It worked, Sesshomaru dropping the lizard demon he had just pinned, bolting from the crowd of male demons, his inner beast locked solely on the fact his female had gotten so far away. Anger whelmed, hating having to choose between thehunt or the battle. Her games had gone on enough. He wanted her. She would submit. There was no other option for herShe was the only bitch worthy of him andhe would not allow another to touch her. Finding speed he had never known he possessed he, caught sight of her. She was fast, that was true, but she did not know these lands. He veered away from her, knowing she was running towards a ravine. A wicked smirk in place he intended to beat her there. Keeping as firm tail on her whereabouts he slowed as he reached the edge of the cliffs that lead on the path she was running towards. Laying low and crouching in the bushes he waited paitently for his prey. And there, a flash of silver. He moved, crashing into her side, the pair rolling end over end, vicious snarls eascaping each of them until finally he pinned her beneath his massive form.

Kagome was breathless and even the joy of running could no longer distract her from the fire in her veins. She bared her throat to the bigger male, a pleading whine escaping her as she began shrinking into herself, revering to her humanoid form as she had been taught.

Sesshomaru's beast let out a triumphant howl that traveled well back to the shiro and beyond. All would know he had captured his woman and she had submitted to him alone. He crouched down, his woman between his paws as he nosed at her before running his tongue over her from toe to head before he carefully lifted her to his back with his mouth. After a low barked order of,"Hold on." he launched forward. He raced back to the castle grounds where it had all began his full out run slowing to more of a smug prance as they came into view of the training grounds where the entirety of the shiro, guests and staff alike were gathered, parting for the pair.

Sesshomaru eased her to the ground where a lovely futaon had been set up, before he shifted back himself. He forewent using his energy to replace the clothes he destroyed with his sudden shift as his intended was already bare.

While he did not seem to care she found herself flushing darkly, attempting to hide herself despite her near painful physical need.

Sesshomaru grwoled predatorially,"Do not hide from this one's gaze mate," he rumbled, a hand sliding against her lower back and pulling her flush against his hard body. His arousal was more than evident as it pressed against her stomache.

Her nerves warred with her instincts, mortified when a needy moan escaped her when he claimed her lips. He might not care about so many people watching them, but this was not something she had been warned about. She let out a low whine into the kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away enough to move his attention to her neck, letting his fangs graze over her pulse, where he would soon be marking her. "Relax mate, and trust this one," he rumbled, misunderstanding the reason for her hesitance, his hands roaming her body, overwhelming her as he sought to coax her back to submission.

Her traitorous body grew more and more aroused with every stroke of his skin against hers, ignoring her mind's problem with so many people watching them. Kagome couldn't breath, every exhale a short, heavy pant for air as he guided her to the bed.

 ***** ok sooooo lemon, don't like it don't read, simple enough, aye?*****

He captured her legs, pushing her back so he could trap them over his shoulders, burying his face at the apex of her thighs with no other preamble. A low growl of pleasure as her sweet nectar touched his lips. He was suddenly ravenous, his origional reasons for taking such a rouch forgotten as he sought only to draw more mewls and cries of pleasure from his mate. He'd intended to simply ease her into being ready for him so he could take her as tradition demanded, but he was lost to this angel before him.

He found the bundle of nerves that had her bowing so perfectly for him. He drank up every drop of her essence that flooded him as her body writhed and shuddered under his attentions. Only after the aftershocks of his treatement eased did he gently guide her onto all fours, savoring the lush view of her full curves, the twin tails she had grown with her awakening. He trailed his claws gently over her pale flesh, toying the the base of her spine where her taill started, smirking in satisfaction at the needy moan that escapted her as she raised her rear higher up for his attentions, needing fulfillment from her mate before she imploded.

Gripping her sensive tail firmly he guided it from his path as he settled himself at her entrance. It would be a tight fit, but she was currently too lost in her heat to be discomforted for long. He slid his clawed hand up along her spine before tilting her head to claim her lips.

Tasting herself on his lips was nearly both of their undoing as she rocked against him. She could feel his taut muscles coiling under his skin and then a painful twinge that stole her breath. She barely got to growl as his lips sealed hers once more, his other hand sliding to cup her full breast easly, kneeding the sensitive flesh and drawing a whimper of pleasure from her. She couldn't even manage to feel shame as she felt her milk dripping from his palm, her body rocking against his instinctively, bringing her deeper into her core.

It was the only sign he needed as he rose slightly. He pulled almost completely out of her before slamming home. That was exactly how she felt to him, like home, her body perfectly carved to fit into him, her womanhood the perfect sheath for him. He wanton needy cries to the moon spurred him on, picking up the pace. He had intended to sraw everything out as long as he could, but it did not seem as if it would be much longer at this rate with how she rolled her hips so eagerly to meet his, the chant of the first part of his name in both the normal spoken language and then the canine tongue. It was all he could do not to knot her on the spot. He needed to drag it out, no matter how much he longed to fill her with every drop of his seed she could wring from him.

It was the entire point of such a display, a demonstration of virilety. Only when her thrusts became erratic, her whines begging for an end to his sweet torment did he finally sink his fangs deeply into her neck as he stilled.

Kagome had to be losing it, it felt as if he was getting even bigger, if that was even possible, he was going to split her in half! And even then she couldn't care, greedily milking his body as she squirmed aginst him, his fangs in her neck bringing her only pleasure as she realized it was not the only way they were bound together now. She could feel thebroad tip of him far enough inside of her there was no way he wasn't toeing the ine of her womb as she felt a scortching heat inside of her and his cock spasming. She shifted slighting, and his tightened balls brushing against her sensitzed clit drew a starled moan from her. She wanted more of that sensation so she did it again, reveling in the growls she drew from the usually expressionless man that was now her mate. He freed his fangs from her throat, lapping at the wound as he slid a hand to find the hidden pearl between her thighs. Toying iwth it, he reveled in every clench of her walls, murmuring praise as her greedy body took even more from him as he trusted against her in time with the strokes of his fingers, another thick rope of his cum filling her with every thrust.

Only when he could feel his seed seeping around his cock at he knot that locked them together eased away did he even attempt to free himself. He savored the small pop and the lewd sound of their juices escaping her over filled womanhood as he stroked her stomach, easing her to her side, still cradled against him. He let out a low growl that ordered all to leave them as he nuzzled into his mark, enjoying the sated murmurs from his woman, though he had plenty more rounds left in him to claim her many ,many ,many more times that night.

 *****end lemon for all you virgin eyes/ pansies lol jk *****

...FD...

 _I would like to thank Undertheskys, Sageofchaos , foxgodess07, LovelyLadyMarMar, springtopain ,lara5170, Zerhai Dragonspirit , JustMeandAlwaysWillBe , Shizzypie. I appreciate that all of you took the time to reply, it helps me more than you know. Another thanks goes out to all of you who favorited and followed me and this story! I am so happy you all enjoy and hope to hear from you all eventually! :)_

 _ade854 II - I am so glad you enjoyed it! And I am curious, is this you're first sessxkag pairing you've read before? It really does make me glad to know it took to you_

 _Mamadrama-I am glad, honestly the inspiration with Shippo was what was something I would fear the most about doing when raising my child and I realized it. The idea of getting so caught up in my ideals or beliefs that my child felt sacrificed for my idea of greater good. I couldn't imagine ever putting anything over my daughter, or how I would feel if I somehow lost sight of how important she was to me and thus, the scene was born._

 _tdaniel- Well I could put up more than one but it would be a much longer wait. my chapters are my writing sessions. Unless it is for a dramatic pause to make you all worry about them, I typically write between the time I put my daughter to bed and I go to bed myself, after anything else I have needing to be done is dealt with and you all get them as soon as I finish typing. So each chapter is about an hour or 2 of my writing._


	25. Confrontations

_Ok, lovelies, I am back, sorry for the longish absence but, well rl happens, as much as it sucks. And that last chapter was the last of the technically MA I will post here as it was brought to my attention about ff banning MA and only allowing M. If you want to read them in their proper glory, I am working on posting them in their lemony wholeness on adult fan fiction (StarBudougnatos ) and archives of our own (again user name StarBudougnatos) It will be the same story name as well so no worries, thanks to a helpful tip from a reviewer from another story (ZadArchie You're awesome I really love the input!) I will continue posting the more appropriate (butchered) versions here. Upside, that also means the chapters will be better edited once I started posting on all sites. Down side is that it might be a little bit before I update here while I am editing chapters and everything until I get it caught up anyway I also have updated a more grammatically correct version of love the way you lie, fixed typos and the like, I will be doing a chapter of that one from Sesshomaru's point of view eventually . I will be taking a trip from the 8th -the 18th of September so no posts then but I am trying to do better about posting, things have just been chaos. Anyway, enough with my rambles, I own nothing but this plot, enjoy my dears._

 *****Heads up, it starts with another (butchered )lemony bit. I'll mark when it is safe for you** **non-lemony lovers*****

Kagome shifted against the firm, warm body pressed against her, a pleased rumble escaping her as she felt warmer rays of sunshine hitting her skin from the open nuzzled into her mate a contented smile crossing her lips as she sought out his, letting her claws drag over his skin, seeking to entice her mate into another round, amazing even herself that she was already prepared to have him once again after their long night of passion. "Sesshomaru," she purred out, her voice still hoarse from her cries of passion, lending a husky, bedroom quality to her words.

The Dog demon smirked to himself as he returned her caresses,"I think you might be more succubus than wolf my little bitch," he rumbled playfully, enjoying her mewls of pleasure and greedy response to his attentions.

"I blame you considering until a few hours ago I had never done any of that before," she defended, a flush creeping across her cheeks, mildly embarrassed even as her body wantonly rolled against his, enticing more from her mate.

"Good. I look forward to exploring every bit of you over the next few decades until I know every inch of you, inside and out woman," he growled moving his lips to the crescent on her throat where his teeth had penetrated her with his mating mark. His fangs grazing the sensitive flesh had her clenching around him, her sharp dainty claws digging into his back as she breathily panted out his name before she gave a warning growl.

"Good. I look forward to exploring every bit of you over the next few decades until I know every inch of you, inside and out woman," he growled moving his lips to the crescent on her throat where his teeth had penetrated her with his mating mark.

His fangs grazing over the sensitive flesh had her breathlessly panting out his name, letting out a low growl of warning. "Keep it up and you'll be on the bottom," she challenged. Which might not have been her wisest move in hindsight.

His wicked chuckle send shivers of delight up her spine,"Oh? Do you plan to pin me, little one?" he rumbled in retort, daring her to attempt it.

Acting on impulse, she bared her throat to him, her tails sliding between their thighs to brush over his nether regions, waiting only until he lowered his lips back to her throat to act. Looping her tail under his arm, she used the leverage to flip him, following in a flash as she straddled him, her breasts pressed against his chest until she shifted, grinding her body against his. Green and gold orbs watched the dog demon with amused arousal as she ran her tongue over his throat. Her slick body against his and her bold moves had his eyes bleeding red as he looked up at her, giving the wolf her moment of control.

Their joining started out light hearted and playful but quickly devolved into a near frenzied mating as their passions rose, feeding off of each other like wild fire.

Not one to let anything go completely Sesshomaru waited until just before Kagome reached her peak, pulling away from her and making her suffer her climax void of him as punishment.

Her needy whimpers were nearly his undoing but he persevered, lifting her legs over his shoulders before he ruthlessly sank into her once more, wanting to know how she would handle this feral, savage and decidedly selfish side of him.

His little wolf did not disappoint, even in such a vulnerable position, bared to his merciless pillaging of her body she cried out in pleasure, demanding more with growls, mewls, and whimpers of her own delight.

Deciding to reward her open enjoyment of his treatment and in the closest thing to an apology, she would get when he was like this, he slid a hand between them, giving her an added measure of stimulation, closing his eyes as her body wrung his finish from him. He stilled, buried to the hilt as he filled her, seeing nothing in his mind's eye but how beautiful she would be swelling with his pups.

***End opening lemon, all safe***

Once he was able, he freed himself from her, trailing gentle kisses over her body before he nuzzled into her stomach, showering the flat flesh with kisses and licks as he sniffed, curious how soon he would be able to scent the tell tale shift in her scent to signify a successful pupping.

Kagome was not expecting Sesshomaru's reaction. It was all she could do to regain her breathing as her fingers stroked his hair in dazed amazement. " Guess I'll have to try that more often." she sighed contentedly, smiling at his chuckle, delighting in the sound and her aching body. "We should bath soon. The pups will want to see us," she said, stifling a yawn, right before her stomach rumbled loudly.

Even if she was no longer human, she had expended a lot of energy recently and she had not eaten much with her nerves wound so tight.

The dog demon chuckled at her flushed expression, sliding up her body to claim her lips before he rose, Kagome firmly in his grasp. "I shall groom and dress you mate, you shall soak and relax as your body heals," he ordered.

She sighed, currently too sore and tired and hungry to find it within herself to argue, instead nuzzling into him. "This was wa-ay too long in the making," she said with a contented yawn.

He chuckled, growling his agreement. He adored his mate and was glad to finally be done with all of the posturing and trouble makers. She was his and any who dared to even think to take her from him would fall at his claws. With the two of them leading the land of the West they would have nothing but prosperity, of that he was undeniably certain.

He carried Kagome to the steaming springs to soak as he gathered things to clean her, savoring the last bit of time alone they would have for a long while.

...FD...

Kagome was sore all over but in an incredibly pleasant way. Sesshomaru had shown her things that, even with her knowledge from her own time, she had not been expecting. A small, far more perverse side of her wondered how he would react should he ever learn of some of the things that had become so popular among the modern people of the lands, even as she flushed darkly at the thought. Sesshomaru had taken to nuzzling into her stomach when he was not "instructing" or spoiling her. Never in a million years would she have imagined that the killing perfection could be so considerate and doting. It had been nearly a week he had kept her locked away in the demon equivalent of a honeymoon, completely shameless about his selfish actions, demanding they were a tradition.

However, she couldn't be away from her young any longer. She needed to see all three of her pups, as well as her three nephews and there were still a few other political matters to attend to.

That thought made the silver wolf tense up, her mismatched gaze seeking her mate who had slipped out to fetch her food. She remembered, finally, that she was mad at him and her brother, deciding they could both get an earful. With the mood she was feeling, it was completely likely the reprimanding would extend even to her mother-in-law, with whom she had actually grown quite fond of. Not a single one of them had thought to mention her first time would be in front of an audience!

With a low growl, she found the youki imbued clothing Sesshomaru had gifted her and took a hurried bath before dressing herself.

In less than fifteen minutes she was striding out of her room, using her keen senses to track down those who she had every intention of chewing out. Lucky her they were all together except for Sesshomaru.

She felt his aura flare angrily when he realized she had left their rooms without him. Flaring her own energy in response, she announced her presence to her pack, smiling a little when all three children barreled towards her, chattering all at once as she knelt to be on the same level with them and hold all three in her arms.

Momentarily distracted by her joy at being reunited with her young, the unknowing demons watched her interactions with a smile.

She could feel her mate seething behind her, her lips curling into a smirk as she nuzzled into her pups. Finally, she rose, glancing at each of the children before speaking,"I believe you three have lessons you should be working on. We will have plenty of time together now," she promised, prompting them to seek out their instructors, leaving the adults alone.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha visibly winced at the expression on the demoness's face, each suddenly finding reasons to disappear as well, leaving the full demons alone and none envying whichever of them was responsible for that expression. For Inuyasha, it typically meant so many "S" words that he would need an hour just to recoup from the subjugation spell.

With them gone, Kagome turned to face her mate, mother-in-law-, her brother and her sister-in-law with a sweet smile, turning a patronizingly cheery, and for those who knew her, very dangerous, smile on her mate in particular. "Yes love?" she questioned with an air of benign innocence.

Sesshomaru could feel her her emotions that did not suit her demeanor from the bond they shared, not understanding what right she had to be upset with him when she was in the wrong,"I distinctly remember ordering you to wait until after we had eaten and bathed before WE went to the pack," he growled out.

Koga arched a brow, a snicker of amusement escaping him at the dog's words, wondering how long before he learned his lesson about ordering Kagome to do anything she didn't want to.

Kagome, on the other hand, chuckled a little, speaking in a saccharine tone,"Apologies my dearest mate, however, I found myself a bit... unable to comply as I remembered something I was rather cross about without you around to keep me so... distracted." she said.

Inukimi's perfectly arched brow rose as a coy smile settled on her lips in curiosity."Oh? and what exactly has you so cross Musume?" she asked with sincere warmth suffusing her words.

"The fact that with all of the 'helpful' advice you all showered me with, not a single one of you mentioned that I would lose my virginity in front of a horde of complete strangers." she said, the heat of her anger filling her tone now, all traces of sweetness, faux and genuine, completely gone.

All demons present shot her confused stares in varying degrees of expression.

"I assumed you knew." Came Inukimi's response.

Koga chimed in next."I always see humans rutting wherever suits, never thought it was something you would be concerned about," he said, unable to hide a hint of amusement now that he could see her look of mortification.

"NO! They really don't!"Kagome protested, mortified that was what they believed. "There are a small few who might but it is by no means the norm." She managed to stutter out, her embarrassment running deep, despite the fact it did not show so boldly as it had when she had been human.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, his head tilting slightly as he watched her reaction, feeling it along their shared bond and not understanding. "It is tradition for the Alpha's to couple for the first time in front of all of the pack, being the leaders of the West means our mating must be witnessed by the other lords. Humans frequently rut in the forests for anyone to stumble upon, and they have entire buildings expressly for the purpose of men seeking females to rut with. How is this different?" he questioned curiously.

None of the demons were expecting the flare of energy from the woman, her holy energy light stinging the other four.

How could they be so blase about it all? Why did it seem like it was so hard for them to see what her problem was with the whole thing?!

"I don't know about human's you've known, but it is not the norm, not at all, not even a little! I thought at least you all should have known me well enough to know or at least given me some warning!" she snarled out, not realizing in her anger she had begun speaking in the canine's tongue, all barks and snarls as opposed to words.

Inukimi sighed, watching the young female," It could not have been avoided unless you wished for the other lords to challenge our right to lead the west. If the houses are divided, then, it leads to war which right now none of us can afford. Many of our kind were killed by the human's over hunting, the in fighting and that filthy spider half breed. No land was untouched by his taint and it will likely take generations to recover. The alpha's mating is observed by the other lords as a testament to the couple's virility. The first coupling is meant to be the one most likely to conceive a pup to cement the union. It is only the ever strange hold on fate you have that you already have an heir, however in a typical mating, it is the creation of the heir. Newly mated couples do not leave their chambers either for a full moon cycle or until conception is obvious, whichever comes first."

Her words had Kagome flushing and sputtering, the wolf unable to hold onto her anger under the onslaught of such decidedly embarrassing facts. The older dog demoness smirked a little,"I look forward to my next grandpup. Take too long and I will lock the pair of you up until I get a litter of them. " she announced with an impish grin.

Kagome took a half step back, eyes wide. Her expression had Koga and Ayame laughing, neither one pointing out the fact she already had their three as grandchildren in all technicality. Koga was amazed to finally meet someone who could disarm Kagome's temper so easily.

The typically stoic demoness's expression grew dreamy. "The house of the west will be filled with the sounds of young again! It has been far too long."She gushed happily at the thought, having grown to fully adore all six of her grand children. At this point, she realized she was being greedy, but a small part of her hoped for one of their children to take after her late mate, wanting to see his line continued on.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head at the woman, though a grin slowly slid into place,"I am certain you'll get more grandkids sooner or later. But you know, a beautiful woman like you, in your prime, you should give some thought to finding your own mate to make more kids with." she suggested, unable to resist testing the waters. The startled expression on the dog's face made it abundantly clear she had not given thought to remarrying. A devious thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help a small grin, remembering the upcoming political discussions coming up soon, along with the celebration of the phoenix clan's ascent into their position of leadership in the east. The southern lord wanted an alliance through blood with the west, she might just be able to manage it if she played her cards right.

Inukimi caught the calculating expression on her daughter's face and arched a brow, but Kagome wouldn't budge. This was her game and she was the one setting her rules for once. She was the new lady of the west and she planned to put her position to good use.

Sesshomaru was relieved she seemed to be over her ire for the time being, though he realized it was not the end of it. He realized his flaw in assuming things with his woman once again. The question was how to make up for it. He would consider it while they dealt with the other nobles of the court. Kagome heaved a long-suffering sigh," I suppose I should go get ready for court since this will be my first official appearance in the capacity of Lady of the West." she said, excusing herself, earning an arched brow from her brother and mate, each of them recognizing signs of her being up to something, though neither dared call her out on whatever mischief the woman was up to.

 _So any guesses on what she is planning? hahaha sorry for the long absence once again. Thank you all for all of the support. Love and cookies to you all._


	26. Understandings

Kagome smirked to herself as she made her way through the hallways of the palace. She had someone in particular she was seeking out and she had a good idea of how to find him. She had finished preparing for the conference, but that was only the beginning of her new game.

She had begun to stay in the habit of keeping her hair up in a high ponytail, proudly displaying her hard won mating mark, her hands folded demurely in the sleeves of the outfit her mate had gifted her instead of wearing the more formal multi layered kimonos expected of the court ladies to wear. She hardly looked like the same woman who had traveled all across Japan or even the fierce warrior who had fought so viciously to claim her mate. She could almost pass as a born noble if not for the impish gleam in her mismatched eyes and the playful grin about her lips. She had read more than enough romance novels to have put together what she considered an ingenious plot.

She found her new friend in the east wing , barely nodding to the other nobles, a small, irrational part of her still begrudging those who made her fight for what was already hers.

Fuyona was curled by a brazier, reading a scroll comfortably until he noticed her presence. Rising with a fluid grace Kagome envied, he bowed in greeting to her. She giggled pulling him upright and waving off his formal greeting,

"Why aren't you getting ready for the meeting?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she tugged him gently from the guest wing, seeking a measure of privacy.

With her being once more the gentle soul he had met that first night he relaxed, trusting her implicitly to not wish him ill after swearing his loyalty to her. Wolves were not treacherous by nature, and she certainly seemed to be one of the least duplicitous beings in the castle barring her young. "My father wasss not intending for me join thisss meeting. " he answered .

Kagome huffed at that, smirking slightly. "Too bad for him I want you to be there. Come along. We have to hurry or we will be late." She said cryptically.

He arched a brow at her good natured reply before simply allowing her to tow him along, her cheerful mood infectious as he found himself smiling and uncaring of the looks or whispers of those who spotted the pair darting through the halls.

"Fuyona, do you actually want to be mated? Or did you only intend to participate on your father's wishes?" She asked curiously.

He was taken aback at the sudden question but simply shrugged," I would like to find a partner one day, however mossst of the sssssimpering court ladiessss do not hold my interessst very long, no matter how fair. " he answered, assuming he could be upfront with Kagome if few others about his lack of interest in seeking a partner. He would however keep to himself his disappointment at the fact Kagome had been so set on Sesshomaru. He found himself staring in open interest when she started giggling, grinning like a cat who had just found a trapped mouse. " Isss there ssssomething funny I sssshould be aware of my lady?" he questioned, making her grin wider as she shook her head.

" Nothing you need to worry about. I was just curious, and your opinion on children?" she asked innocently.

He was beginning to find her behavior suspicious and arched a brow at her answering flatly," they tasssste deliciousss." Only able to hold a serious expression for a few moments at her shocked reaction before he let out a hissing laughter," That wasss a jessst. I have no opinion one way or another on young beyond my sssissstersss, who are not terribly irritating " he finally clarified.

Kagome looked relieved, nodding her head in acceptance. She raised a finger to her lips and winked at him in a signal to keep quiet as they reached the meeting room. He quirked his brow but obeyed as the doors were opened for them and he watched his father's expression shift rapidly from anger at Fuyona's disobedience to a mask of pleased surprise.

"I wass under the assumption this meeting wass for lords and their mates alone? Currently my sson holds no title beyond prince. It is why I left him to sstudy." The elder serpent said to justify his refusal of bringing in his heir. Fuyona knew otherwise. He had instructed Fuyona to wait until the meeting was full swing before attempting to sneak into the lord's study to seek information on her.

Kagome once more slipped into another mask, leaving the young serpent to marvel at her ability to shift her emotions so rapidly, wondering if maybe she was better at deceit than he gave her credit. This time she wore a mixture of haughtiness and amusement like a second skin, a confident smirk barely hidden by a falsely demure smile," What better way for him to learn than by being involved. He is old enough to participate in mating races but not to sit in on meetings of the cardinal lords, a mantel he will one day inherit from you?" she poised back innocently.

Inukimi smirked from her corner , acting as an observer of the meeting and a mostly unbiased party. Should there be any decisions to be made that became a draw, she was to act as an impartial tie breaker, seeking the best interest of all involved. She could plainly see her pup was up to something, though she was letting no clues to what. Kagome simple smiled as she suggested he sit near the dowager lady of the west to observe from her place as she could answer any questions he may have without interfering with the proceedings.

Unable to find a fault with her reasoning that would not draw suspicion Sagi sighed and nodded his acquiesce to the wolf's demand, partially admiring her skills at manipulation for a wolf. He wondered if perhaps she was suspicious of him, or if she truly had simply taken some sort of interest in his worthless spawn. Perhaps the failure would at the very least enable him to gather something from the lady mother while seated beside her.

Kagome's smug smirk drew the attention of her mate, combined with the intrigued stares from the newly appointed Eastern lord and lady. They were curious why she would show up with a male, a former suitor at that and being so cheerful and physical with said male. However neither lord nor lady of the east dared comment so soon after attaining their new ranks. In fact this meeting was held to act as a sort of introduction to each other and a status report of sorts between the lands since it was so rare for all lords to convene.

She took her seat at Sesshomaru's side, disregarding propriety as she curled into his side and nuzzled into him, her beast seeking the contact after their time apart, no matter how brief. She was still adjusting to the new presence in her mind, finding her inner demon to not be so terribly different from herself, leaving her to wonder at the strange thoughts she had been prone to before. Since her awakening it seemed the only feelings she had were her own, it left her wondering if it was simply stress and old anxieties before getting the better of her as she adjusted to the changes in her life. She hated that the rest of her pack couldn't be there, however she did feel better knowing they were together and safe. She paid only half a mind to the meeting as she let her thoughts loose. Her attention was brought back to focus when she caught onto a complaint from the new lord and lady.

"We have had many complaints lately of a strange demon, a woman, alone and wandering the edges of our lands near the central joining, killing travelers and small families that live outside the safety of towns. The bodies are always desecrated. We have had very few victims live to tell us what happened. " Lord Kai spoke up. The Phoenix tensed when he found himself staring into the intense mismatched gaze of the western lady.

"Tell me what you know of this demon." She ordered, her voice tight, Koga realizing exactly her reason for interest.

" Was it a jorogumo? " he asked for her, ready to join his sister in the hunt, only to watch the wolf crumble when the avian shook his feathered head.

" There were no hints to imply a spider in any way. Their faces were all carved into smiles from ear to ear." He explained ," Though if I may be so bold, why do you ask Lady Kagome? " he questioned, Sagi's slitted gaze locked on her for answer.

"Because I seek justice for my youngest." She answered, seeing no harm in sharing how she ended up with Tetsuya. Sagi looked intrigued at her compassionate nature while the eastern lord and lady looked horrified at such senseless violence, understanding her anger at the badgers actions far better now.

" we shall keep out scouts looking for the spider responsible, though we hope you can help us find the woman killing our people soon as well." Kai answered sincerely.

The meeting continued on its path, winding down on its own accord until the serpent rose, unable to stand lingering any longer. " if that is all I believe my ssson and I shall be retiring to rest before our long journey home. " he said frowning when Kagome objected.

"Actually, Sesshomaru and I talked it over, and there is one last topic we feel should be addressed. Fuyona's training as far as court issues does seem to need some refinements, and as the new lord and lady have a daughter nearly of age, why not have both stay to learn more about what it takes to rule as a unit? There is no better teacher than mother and the hands on experience should be great for them to grow into great leaders." She offered with a warm smile as the newly appointed couple cheered visibly at her kind words.

Sagi wondered if he was the only one seeing the demoness was up to something but he could not figure out her angle. "So you wish us to stay longer? " he questioned, frowning when she giggled in answer.

"oh we would never pressure you to have to give up time you devote to your people. You can return home and we will take them home to visit at least once every lunar cycle or so." She answered. Fuyona tilted his head slightly, grateful for her attempt to keep him close but wondering if she intended to play into his father's hand at playing match maker between him and the heiress of the East.

Sagi seemed to come to the same conclusion, scaled lips curling to a small smirk before he bowed, "It would be rude to refuse such a generous offer. Fuyona shall stay with you for the next season and we shall see his growth by the end of the time frame." He answered.

Lord Kai seemed pleased by the favor the lady of the west was offering. Glancing to his mate before nodding agreement. "We would be honored for our Hibana to learn from the renowned house of the Moon." He answered for both of them, his mate nodding her agreement.

Kagome clapped her hands together and grinned in her delight of their agreement. "Perfect! No need to worry about provisions they have not being enough. We will gladly provide anything they need during their stay and training." She assured.

The wind taken from his sails Sagi merely bowed his head and rose," Then I suppose this is where I leave my son in your ever capable hands my lady. " he said, shooting his spawn a meaningful glance before leaving to gather his things and servants. Fuyona returned his father's stare with an impassive face, the look noticed by lady mother. She watched the snake demon leave before the Phoenix lord and lady rose to fetch their daughter and share the news.

Once it was only the canines and the young snake Prince, Kagome gave them a small smile," So I believe it is time to get everyone on the same page Fuyona. Let's hear what your father's latest scheme was."

Her blunt words had her pack staring at her surprised, only to be further shocked when the prince's reaction was simply to smile before speaking," My father ssseekss any information to attempt to forsse your agreement to his schemesss. He wished me to sssneak into lord Sesshomaru's private study for more information to your originsss while you all were busssy with the meeting. I can only assssume he expectsss me to report as something to him by the time we go visssit. Though I have already been putting together sssome misssleading information to sssend him on a wild goossse chassse." He answered.

Inukimi found herself smiling at the sly reptile, a giggle escaping her lips. " But why exactly are you helping Kagome instead of your sire?" she questioned with an arched brow.

Fuyona gave a mirthless laugh at that "My sssire would have fed my egg to a rat if he had been given the choissse. He made it clear even from my very name he wisshesss me from hiss way. I wasss never to inherrit anything. It isss a ssham. He intends to passs the title of lord to one of my ssissterss mates, onssse he findsss a buffoon he can control from the background. Lady Kagome hass shown traitsss of a true leader, and I have ssworn my fealty to her. I will publicly announsse it only when I can deserve her no advantage watching my father." He explained calmly.

Sesshomaru arched a perfect brow at his mate while his mother exclaimed in delight. "How truly marvelous, so having both of the heirs here studying under the west is simply a convincing guise to keep him close!" she exclaimed proudly.

Kagome grinned as her brother simply gaped at the genius of her handy work. " something along those lines." The she wolf answered, making Ayame giggle as well.

Fuyona for his part doubted that was all his lady had in mind but he had given his word to serve her in all ways, and he would honor that vow. Even if that impish spark in her gaze set his scales on edge. He watched the canines interact, finding the way they all seemed to orbit around one another amusing, if not mildly confusing. Reptiles would pile together for warmth but not the way these dogs and wolves would. Granted the wolves more so, but even the dogs would brush against one another from time to time. It baffled him but he merely shook his head figuring he would one day understand it if it was ever actually important. However it would benefit him if took the time to learn more of their habits as he had thrown his lot with them .

….FD….

Hibana nervously approached the lord's sitting room to officially meet the new lady of the west as well as her soon to be instructors. She had not been allowed to watch the challenges, so all she knew of the lady were the rumors which did little to appease her nerves. The absolute last thing she expected was the silver haired wolf demoness who at the time she walked in was busy hanging from the rafters of the room, her mismatched eyes alight with laughter as a pair of young fox demons hunted for her. The red headed fox seemed to know where his mother was but was acting as a coach for the silver haired one.

Finally she looked up and grinned widely, clapping her hands as she danced to and fro on her small fox paws, "Momma Momma!" Kagome giggled, gracefully dropping down and scooping up both of her young foxes before facing the young Phoenix.

Hibana blinked, finding herself frozen under the woman's full attention. Her cheeks heated slightly before she remembered herself, bowing to the woman and her children.

Kagome took the young woman in, from her mid back length, feathery, deep crimson locks to her fierce sparkling eyes, black with hints of red, like burning coals, to her high aristocratic cheekbones and nose and pale skin, infused with a hint of warmth, like the heated white base of a flame. She had a slight frame and wings to match her hair ,folded over her shoulders like a cloak, hiding any other attributes she may have had.

Kagome smiled reassuringly to her. "No need to worry, we are all friends here. Sesshomaru has taken Rin hunting. I just wanted to get a chance to get to know you some before Mother steals you away for your lessons. " Kagome said cheerily, sitting down and gesturing to the hot tea that was prepared for them. The kits each took a side, both pressed close to their mother as the avian settled down with them.

She felt shy around the fierce demoness who had by all counts flown through all of the challenges as if they were nothing, only the kidnap, she assumed of these two of her young, seemed to phase her. Such value for life was a trait highly valued among her people who were the very essence of rebirth personified.

"If it is not too impudent to ask my lady, how does a wolf come by two fox kits as her own?" she asked curiously.

Shippo volunteered to answer," Momma and uncle yasha saved me and helped me get revenge when my papa was killed and she took me in as her own. She recently saved Tetsuya and adopted her too. Papa Sesshomaru saved Rin, but you heard how she was reborn as their pup so that doesn't really need gone over." He said, beaming in pride of his mother's compassion.

Hibana felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, such kindness in such a war-torn time. As if sensing her thoughts, Kagome spoke up, "Just because we are different, does not mean we can not accept each other and live as one. Peace is a precious thing and while we must fight for it, most battles are not fought with weapons, but with open hearts." She sipped her steaming tea and sighed.

That sad expression did not suit the captivating woman and she couldn't stop herself from speaking up," I want to help you change that. There is no reason but greed and ego for there to be so much fighting." She said.

Kagome gave her a curious expression before speaking, this time seeming to choose her words carefully. "Tell me, you may learn to accept other races of demons as equals, but what about humans and half demons? Could you ever get to a point you could think of them as your equals? As something more than an inferior creature or abomination to be trod upon?" she asked. "Tell me truthfully that you believe you could learn to see people, not for what they are but who they are." She said, her gaze focused intently on the young demoness.

That was most certainly not what she had expected from the wolf. Certainly, as many others had noticed, she had noticed the fact the she wolf had invited the humans to the court, the ones responsible for destroying the vile half breed that had been causing chaos and wrecking havoc over all lands, regardless of boundaries. Yes, those humans had proved valuable, but humans as a whole seemed more of a pestilence in her few experiences with them. They always seemed to reek or were infested with illnesses and negative emotions and were ever so very frail. It was neigh on impossible to view them as anything but fodder, and yet that was what she asked of her? And that was not to mention the abominations of when demons would take human lovers? It was one of the worst taboos she had ever been taught…. And yet, something about humans seemed to tempt demons of all calibers…. Maybe… maybe there was some sort of worth to them. After all there were demons who were utterly worthless dishonorable curs, what stopped there from being humans of great worth? Now that she was truly reflecting on it, she was beginning to see how foolish it was to revile half breeds so much, after all, they did not choose their sires or dams.

Kagome and the fox kits watched as realization dawned in the Phoenix's gaze, and a small, serenely content smile grace her lips, lighting up her mismatched gaze.

Hibana felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. Kagome did not say another word, she did not attempt to reinforce her beliefs or question what exactly Hibana had been thinking. She did not even try to force a verbal answer from her. No instead she looked to the door as a familiar silver haired half demon burst in.

He paused a moment, shifting uncomfortably as he noticed Kagome had company before gruffly speaking. " Ice prick wants you to visit a healer."

His cheeks colored as his brow twitched, scratching behind his furred dog ear Ashe looked away and added," He is all worried about, you know… the mating stuff." He bit out, stiff uncomfortable thinking about sweet innocent Kagome with his cold bastard of a sibling. Hell, he still couldn't get the sight from his mind no matter how many times he slammed his head into a wall.

Growing up among humans, he never really learned any of that shit about demon culture, hell with how he had grown up, he was glad to know what he did of human culture, though Kagome insisted most of what he did know would become unacceptable in the near future.

Kagome giggled, setting her tea down and rising far more gracefully than she had ever managed as a human and offered Hibana a friendly bow, a gesture in and of itself that had the younger demoness gaping internally before she turned to the half demon Prince. "Inuyasha, Mother is expecting Hibana soon, would you mind taking her to where she needs to before mother comes looking?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha blinked at the bird demoness before nodding, finding himself a little tongue tied. Kagome watched the pair assessing each other and smiled to herself as she set the kits down and took a moment to appreciate just how young Inuyasha actually was. After all, he might be more than a hundred years old, but he had spent fifty years of his live in an enchanted sleep, bound to a tree, and he had been alone from a young age before then, always fighting for everything he had despite his nobility on both sides of his family. Giving Shippo a small wink, she motioned for him to give the half demon a hand before silently slipping out, her youngest child perched on her shoulder.

She felt positively giddy as she decided it would be a perfect time to slip off to grab her sisters and have some bonding time in the baths, and then she would visit the healers she decided, assuming her mate and their older daughter would be gone a long while.

She tracked down Ayame and Sango in the nursery with the other children unable to hide her bubbling joy, after all, if things went the way she hoped, there would soon be even more to celebrate in the western kingdom.

It was not terribly hard to convince the new mothers that it was time for a break, each eagerly agreeing to join her for a soak and some " girl time." Each was more than a little excited to be filled in on just what the priestess had been up to.

 **….FD…** **OK so this chapter is more than 4k words all on its own, before my authors note. I hope it makes up for my absence, but, basically, family in area affected by Harvey, live in area affected by Irma, my sister got married, I got a new job, I have not hooked up my computer after we played musical chairs with bedrooms, I learned I have a nice or nephew on the way we are getting ready for, trying to potty train my Kid, I am writing on a tablet which is slow as molasses, and I had an idea for a pairing that I have found nothing on any cite I have been on and would love if y'all took a gander. Its called to win the heart of the inu Queen and basically its sesshys mother and kagome. Hope you all enjoy it if you do at least give it a chance. Please don't ask how my brain came to the idea of the pair but they are fecking adorable in my head lol. Anyway as always, open to feedback, constructive crits, not flames. I am sorry for the long wait and the fact that this long chapter is mostly character building, plot arrangement and the like.** **Lilith.firestorm- thank you sooo much for that, and I agree with the whole exhibitionism thing, however I tend to let my characters do their own things, and it is actually a canine ritual in many different sources for the alpha pairing to mate in front of the pack researchers can only assume as a display of virility. I have always been passionate about writing and reading, but hesitant to share my works. I hope things don't become too convoluted but I will say to keep an eye on the details. Everything is like a giant spider's web it all connects sometimes (I hope ) in unexpected ways.** **Momopuppet- sorry for the wait, hope this was worth it.** **Rmiser1994-I am glad to hear it is a fav! It really helps get my muse back in line to hear things like that :D** **Inuyasha16451- sorry for the wait, again I hope you enjoy the new installment.** **xXxtinkiesxXx – I am glad you enjoyed it!** **Undertheskys – always wonderful to see you back! Hope this was worth the wait I am so happy you stuck with me** **Rose206, kageshi001, foxgodess07,Foxluna, I love your guesses but you will just have to stick around to find out ;3** **Knockout1389- glad I got you hooked and so sorry I made you wait.** **You guys are all fantastic!!! I am glad you are all here to enjoy my works and I hope you continue to enjoy them. I can't promise how often I will update each story but I will continue to update them all no matter what.** **I hope everyone had a safe and happy new year. Here is to 2018 looking up for anyone who needs it and staying up to those blessed enough to be happy as they are.** **Ps- holy crap with an, this is 10 whole pages on word lmao. Just ...woooowwww..** **Hibana- fireblossom**


End file.
